To Marry A Prince
by GobSmackt
Summary: An arrogant Prince. An impossible Princess. A couple? Really?? Can the stubborn hearts of two young heirs resist temptation?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sadly.  
  
AN: Ok, hello again. For some reason my old account got taken off the site. I don't know, maybe somewhere in my stories I offended somebody, and if that is the case..then..OOPS! Sorry! But I don't know for sure. Nobody has told me anything. So I reposted my stories, and if it happens again..then..it happens. Can't really help it can I? What really sucks is, the fact that I lost all your wonderful reviews. And I was doing so well too. But oh well, crap happens, hopefully not twice, but it does happen. So..once again..here is my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Serenity you knew he was allergic to nuts. We all did. He said so himself at the dinner table. Why on Lunar did you give him that cake when you knew it would make him sick?" The silver haired queen asked the young princess who was slouching in a chair opposite her mother, struggling to keep a straight face. "I mean, did you honestly think you would get away with it?" Queen Selene planted her hands on her hips and glared at her daughter.  
  
"Well it would be stupid to say 'yes' now." The princess muttered, staring at the white lace embroidered at the bottom of her mother's dress.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, how was I supposed to know the cake had nuts in it?"  
  
"Serenity YOU made it!" The princess took on a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Oh right." A small smile played across the youth's lips. "Well then, it was just a simple mistake. Really. It was." She stated, eyes wide with innocence.  
  
The queen let out an exasperated sigh. "Look Serenity I know you do not wish to be married yet, but I am afraid that is the way it is to be."  
  
"Why is it?"  
  
"Serenity you know why. It has been this way for centuries. It is law. I had to abide by it, as did your grandmother and your great grandmother. It is tradition."  
  
"But mother we are the law. Why can we not change it?"  
  
"No, Serenity. We have been over this a million times before. You require an heir, therefore, you need a husband. You are the princess of the moon. You are bound by obligation for the people of this planet. It is your duty."  
  
"But mother - "  
  
"No Serenity, that is final." The queen stated with a stony resolve that soon melted at the look of sadness etched across the young princess' beautiful features. "Look sweetheart, are you not tired of these games? We all know you scare these princes away, no matter how much you deny it. From Prince Thaddeus with the Glue-Shampoo Bottle incident, right up to Prince Morgead and this allergy situation we have found ourselves in today. Are you not tired of scaring these young suitors away? They mean you no harm, dear. They are just following tradition, as we must. Very soon, your sixteenth birthday will arrive, and I shall be forced to choose your husband for you. It is better you take this chance now while you have it, rather than me having to choose for you don't you think?"  
  
The young princess stared at her mother as if she were a stranger. Did she not know how scared she was? Could she not see it? Could she not see how her heart prayed for happiness, love, yet she was born to fulfill an obligation in order to please other people? Does that make me selfish? Serenity thought to herself. Does wanting love and happiness make me selfish? The young girl's face hardened and her bright blue eyes met those of the queen's.  
  
"Mother, I do not play games. In fact, I have no idea what these tricks are that you talk of. What I do see are poncy little princes' who believe they are prepared for marriage, yet run at the smallest hint of trouble. What is there that I can do for them when only the tiniest things will make them scamper off like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs? It is hardly my fault, mother, when these sad excuses for a prince decide they can not handle one innocent fifteen year old girl, don't you think?" Princess Serenity finished, composing herself into a picture of innocence.  
  
"Daughter, I hardly call kicking Prince Nathaniel in the groin a small hint of trouble as you so delicately put it."  
  
"I still maintain that he ran into my leg. It was his own stupid fault. Besides, I hear that his voice being an octave higher sounds much nicer than it did before."  
  
"Serenity you can not keep doing this. I forbid it. You are nearly sixteen years old. On your birthday I shall announce your soon to be husband and the following week, you shall be married."  
  
"Happy Birthday to me." The princess muttered. The queen, having heard the comment ignored her and went on regardless.  
  
"You have six weeks to choose who you want to marry, if you have not, then I shall choose for you. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good. You may now leave."  
  
  
  
"Please Endymion. Don't leave." The brunette female purred seductively, letting the silk sheets fall to the bed with unabashed brazenness.  
  
"Are you not tired yet?" The young prince asked, readjusting his royal attire in the appropriate manner, not giving a glance to the young woman in all her naked glory.  
  
"I'll never tire of you, my love." She replied, crawling to the edge of the mattress, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.  
  
"Too bad. It was fun." Endymion said coldly, pushing her back onto the bed and retrieving his sword off a chair nearby, attaching it to the thick belt around his narrow waist. With that, he strode to the door, pushed it open and walked out.  
  
"Endymion!" Erupted a deep voice from within the shadows. Oh great! Thought the dark haired youth. Within the dark corridor, he stopped  
  
"Yes Father?" He replied, turning around to face the King of Earth.  
  
"What were you doing in Princess Citrine's room?"  
  
"Oh, rearranging the furniture and flipping the mattress." He answered smirking. "As you do."  
  
"Her father is a good friend of mine, not to mention the fact that she is under our supervision until her kingdom is prepared for her upcoming marriage. She is to be married Endymion!"  
  
"Yes I realize that father and we were both celebrating that impending union last night."  
  
"You test my patience, boy!"  
  
"Again? Come on Father, I thought I had done that last week. These arguments are getting rather repetitive, don't you think?" He said with a bored sigh.  
  
"Then how about this for a dose of originality. For some time now, the Moon Kingdom has been seeking a suitor for the Moon Princess. However, none have met up to their standards."  
  
"And?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And since you are twenty years old now, it is due time for you to get married and produce an heir. The Princess of the Moon is looking for a husband. That will be you!" His father finished, crossing his arms over his chest, awaiting a reply.  
  
It took a while for this to register in Endymion's head. Is this my father really forcing me to marry? He asked himself. Is he actually commanding me to seek out some girl I have not even met, have not even seen, nor heard of and marry her?  
  
"And what does Vienna have to say about all this?" He asked, thinking of the cursed woman who stepped in after his mother died. The cursed woman who changed his father with a single bat of the eyelids and who influenced his every decision with, well, 'a flick of the wrist'. The cursed woman only a few years older than himself. The cursed woman who tries tactlessly to get him into bed at every available opportunity.  
  
"Your step-mother has not heard of these plans as of yet. But she will, and she shall agree." Of course.  
  
"Do I even get a choice in the matter?" Endymion asked coldly.  
  
"What choice is there to make? You knew you would have to marry eventually, boy, as according to law. Can you honestly tell me you have been looking for love all these years?"  
  
"I look for and find love every night father. Who says that love should be held for one woman, when there is plenty to go around?" Endymion asked smirking. The king glared at his arrogant young heir. This boy who had once been so happy and carefree turned cold and ruthless after the death of his mother. This boy whose handsome, young character would willingly seduce innocent girls that presented themselves a challenge and played with their hearts. This boy whose heart died right along with his mother. His father shook his head in despair.  
  
"You do not know love son. Believe me, when you find it, it is something you shall never overcome. It can build you and it can break you. It is the most overwhelming sensation that can so very easily tear you to pieces. In love, you walk a thin line between pain and pleasure. You have not found love." His father stated, bitterness written in his eyes.  
  
"And you are saying that in this marriage I shall find this love you talk of? Go and have another drink father." Endymion said turning away. His father strode forward and prevented the prince from walking any further.  
  
"Of course I am not saying that you ignorant fool. But I do not see you bringing any woman home, intending a relationship."  
  
"I have a relationship with many woman, Father, as you said so yourself." Endymion stated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A relationship leading to marriage."  
  
"A marriage? No. A harem? Yes, that would do nicely."  
  
"Since you are obviously unqualified to choose a willing participant, I shall be forced to choose one for you."  
  
"Forced father?" Endymion made a big show of looking over the King's shoulder,  
  
"Really? Because, I am not seeing a sword held to your head."  
  
His father ignored this comment and continued, "And I choose the Princess of the Moon. You will marry her Endymion. As King of Earth, I command it!" And with that said, he turned and left an enraged prince standing in the hallway.  
  
  
  
"The same lecture?" Mina asked Serenity as she stormed through the doors of the throne room and out into the gardens, heading to the one spot in the entire kingdom where she felt carefree and peaceful. Also, the spot where she could vent out all her frustrations in a way that would most probably get her in trouble. That spot being a small clearing within the royal gardens, hidden amongst a plethora of coloured flowers and tall unkempt shrubs. Looking from the tallest tower down upon the gardens, it could only just be seen. With a small pond overtaking one half and a blossoming tree with a swing dangling from its strong branch, it appeared to be breath taking in its beauty. Only few knew of its location, those few being the people Serenity trusted most.  
  
When reaching it, Serenity stomped to the nearest object and kicked it over; a bare and very frail table which broke upon impact.  
  
"ARRGH!" Serenity growled angrily. "She makes me so bloody mad!"  
  
Mina looked down at the ruined table. "Well Serenity, at least the innocent bystander this time was not human."  
  
"Oh good God!" she yelled, "He ran into my leg!! It was not my bloody fault. How many more times do I have to say it? Yeesh!" She finished, kicking her shoes off and flopping back into a nearby chair.  
  
Mina stared at the princess in utter amusement then said, "So I take it, it was the same old lecture. You two were in there longer then your usual ten minutes, what was said differently?" Mina asked, sitting herself down in front of Serenity.  
  
"I talked." She replied on a sigh. "You would think after all these times I would have learned to keep my damn mouth shut, but no, I decided to open up my bloody trap and prolong the sentence." A short silence followed where Mina bit her lip to suppress her grin, until Serenity finished with, "Also, she knows I made the cake."  
  
With that, Mina threw herself back against the chair and burst into laughter. The young princess narrowed her eyes at the blonde senshi and asked crossly, "What?"  
  
It took a while for Mina to answer when finally, with a couple of giggles she replied, "I am sorry Serenity, but these situations are always so funny. I mean.. come on, you know what I mean."  
  
"Of course I know what you bloody well mean. They are supposed to be funny. That is the whole idea - to humiliate them and send them running."  
  
"Well, yes I know that. But this one was especially funny. Did you see how he looked?" She puffed out her cheeks and widened her eyes trying to imitate the prince and his face after the dreaded cake eating.  
  
"He did kind of look like an over-sized tomato didn't he?" Serenity said with a smirk, only to send Mina into peals of laughter once more. When she finally quieted down she looked at the princess and sighed.  
  
When Mina was ten, she was sent to the moon to begin training as a senshi for the future queen who was two years younger. One year later, they shortly created a close, sisterly bond that never ended. Three years after, the King of the Moon was killed in battle. The whole kingdom was shocked into a year long depression. The people of the moon mourned their good king and the heart of the Queen shattered right along with his death.  
  
Nothing was ever really the same after that.  
  
When the queen finally did come out of her heart broken stupor, she announced that it was time for the princess to choose a husband, in which she immediately started beseeching suitors.  
  
Serenity was shocked to say the least and when the first prince arrived, she struggled to make herself as unappealing as possible. She would stutter her replies when spoken to and tactfully stumble whenever the young suitor was nearby. She even wore her most unattractive gowns to scare away the prince, yet all a wasted ploy. No matter what she did, her unparalleled beauty and unconscious grace kept the prince firmly rooted. He would stare entranced at the young girl blossoming on the peak of womanhood, and refused to leave, believing that these difficulties would pass in time.  
  
So the princess resorted to drastic measures and told her mother that he touched her inappropriately, in which he was soon escorted from the planet and not ever welcomed back again.  
  
He was to be the first of many whom would never marry the princess.  
  
At 15, the princess's radiance was beyond compare. Her smile could make young men stutter idiotically. She was one feminine curve after another, with a full bosom and roundly hips upon long shapely legs, even at such a young age. Yet throughout all admirations for her beauty, she was oblivious to the conditions the male population would suffer. As beautiful as Mina was, no woman could surpass Serenity in looks. Not even her mother.  
  
"You will marry, Serenity." The young senshi stated quietly.  
  
Serenity let out an exhausted sigh, as if she had been through many wars. "I wish Papa was here." She said softly.  
  
Mina glanced sadly at her friend, "I know Senni," she replied, using her childhood name for the silver haired teen, "but even then you would have had to marry."  
  
"I know, but at least it would be for love." Serenity said desperately. "Least I would not have to live a in a loveless marriage faking everything and where our children would grow up in an unhappy environment in which they will probably have to continue the cycle." She finished.  
  
"But maybe it does not have to be like that. You could learn to love each other. Really, you could!" Mina said weakly.  
  
"Mina." Serenity let out her breath and fell back against her chair, while staring up at the sky before continuing, "I want to fall in love. I do not want it to be forced. I want to.I want to marry my.. Mina if you laugh at me I shall feel obligated to twist your limbs off." She watched as the blond girl exaggerated the motions of slapping her hands over her mouth for silence. Serenity sighed and continued, "Well, I just wish I could marry my.my soul mate." She broke off and narrowed her eyes at Mina who did not so much as blink.  
  
"Senni, every girl wants that. I want it. All the other senshi want it. It is the dream for every wishful female."  
  
"I know, I know, but I want.I want.oh, I do not know." She finished lamely.  
  
"Well Senni, you will never know if you do not give these suitors a chance. I mean," she said quickly as she saw the princess about to protest, "a proper chance. Not just look at him, see something you do not like and immediately decide to get rid of him. It takes more than that." Serenity leaned back heavily and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"And what makes you such an expert, huh? I do not see you prancing around with the right guy. Are you afraid to take a chance? A proper chance??" Serenity mimicked sarcastically.  
  
She did not notice the sharp wince of pain that flashed across her blond- headed friend's face, before she regained her composure and replied with a weak, "No, I guess not."  
  
"No. Exactly. Nor is your mother forcing you into some loveless marriage. So until that situation arrives, we shall play things my way, ok?" Her elegant eyebrows arched in a questioning expression.  
  
"You are the princess." Mina answered with a smirk.  
  
"Good. Now, I have very special plans for the next prince."  
  
"Senni, why don't you give this one a chance?"  
  
Serenity waved her hand dismissively while replying, "Yes, yes. But, we will make a plan, just in case he turns out to be like all the other ones. Really." Serenity replied unconvincingly.  
  
"No, Serenity." Mina said firmly, raising the eyebrows of the princess, "I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Excuse me?" Serenity answered, taken aback.  
  
"I need you to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to promise that, no matter what, you will give the prince at least two weeks." She ordered with a stony resolve.  
  
"What?" Serenity screamed outraged. "Are you crazy? Two weeks? Two weeks with doing absolutely nothing? That is a bloody lifetime compared to the other fools. I cannot promise you that. I am sorry. No can do." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Please, Senni. I just want you to try is all. Give it the first two weeks and then after that, you can do whatever you want."  
  
"Mina -"  
  
"Senni. For me?" She looked up at the fuming princess with huge pleading eyes and pouting lips.  
  
Serenity exhaled loudly in exasperation. "Fine."  
  
"You promise?" Mina asked with a doubtful expression.  
  
Serenity hesitated a moment, put her hand behind her back and promptly crossed her index and middle fingers while saying, "Promise."  
  
  
  
"So Endymion." Said the young white-haired general over the clash of the artificial swords.  
  
"So Kunzite." The prince replied, blocking a jab from his opponent.  
  
Kunzite was one of Endymion's closest friends and the leader to one of his greatest armies. Since childhood they had grown together and were as brothers, so he had been with Endymion through the happy times before his mother died, and then the times after.  
  
Alike in character, yet extraordinarily different in looks. While Kunzite was very handsome with his long white hair and tall frame, Endymion was stunning in comparison.  
  
With his striking good looks and ruthless arrogance, he was deadly with the female population. His face was rugged and square and deeply tanned, his shoulders broad and muscular, his legs powerful. He was blessed with a seducer's smile and could compete with Adonis himself. He was much too beautiful to be called merely handsome. And he knew it.  
  
"I hear that you are to marry." Kunzite said, striking the prince's open side.  
  
"Then it seems your hearing has improved marvelously. Well done." He stated before blocking and then thrusting his fencing stick into Kunzite's well- armoured chest.  
  
"Shit." Yelled a frustrated Kunzite, "Best out of three?" He asked to the back of his prince.  
  
"Are you that glutton for punishment, friend?" Endymion asked, taking off his helmet, and raking a hand through his disheveled black locks.  
  
"It appears I have taught you too well. You have become better than myself."  
  
"Practice makes perfect."  
  
"So it seems." Kunzite followed Endymion's lead and also started removing his fencing armour. Kunzite's long hair was matted along his forehead by his sweat and he swept it gracefully off his shoulders and tucked his fencing stick beneath his arm.  
  
"You do know who it is you are marrying, right?" Kunzite asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I was hoping your average female, but with my father and his preferences in a wife, it would seem some incarnate of the devil itself." He said, heading towards the castle's dining room.  
  
"Well actually you are not too far off. What exactly do you know about the Princess of the Moon?"  
  
"That she is female, that she is the daughter of the King and Queen of the Moon.." Endymion took a deep breath and exhaled on the words, "Yep, I'm out."  
  
"Well then, perhaps it should be my duty to inform you that you are not the first prince to try for her attentions. In fact, I would say that you are perhaps the fifth, maybe sixth, at attempting a proposal."  
  
"Why? How hideous is she?" He asked, winking at a pretty young servant as they passed, causing the girl to giggle and blush.  
  
"Quite on the contrary, my prince. Apparently her beauty is beyond compare. It is just, all those young suitors-to-be were all very eager for her affections at the beginning, and then." Kunzite paused for dramatic effect, anticipating a reaction from his black-haired friend.  
  
"Oh please Kunzite, the suspense is killing me." Endymion said flatly.  
  
"Well prince, your guess would be as good as mine. They arrive all prepared to marry the princess and then a few days later, they disappear firmly gripping their manhood."  
  
"When you say disappear. - "  
  
"I mean gone before you can say, 'premature ejaculation.'"  
  
"Charming use of metaphor, Kunzite." Endymion replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I am just trying to get the point across."  
  
"Well then, point well and truly taken. So what you are saying is, nobody will marry the princess?"  
  
"Nobody can marry the princess. She is apparently impossible. Or was impossible at least. It seems that in nine weeks time, her mother will be choosing for her. And whoever she chooses, will not only be the King to his own planet, but also one of the most powerful planets in the galaxy." This statement intrigued Endymion somewhat.  
  
"If my father has anything to do with it, it is a done deal."  
  
"So you are saying that the only way to marry the Moon, shall we say, is because of your father?"  
  
"Well, why else? I certainly do not wish to be married. Especially to, by the sounds of things, a spoilt little brat who can not keep a man."  
  
"Oh she can keep a man alright. It is just that, evidently, she does not wish to keep a man."  
  
"So why do you not marry her yourself then?"  
  
"Believe me, had I been a prince, I would definitely try. Yet she would probably refuse me, as she will most likely refuse you." Kunzite said smugly, deliberately baiting his friend.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. She has chased over five princes away, what makes you think she is going to accept you?"  
  
"Are you implying that I can not get her?"  
  
"Yes. Pretty much."  
  
"You do realize that I will make you eat those words?" Endymion stated amused.  
  
"Care to make a wager then?"  
  
Endymion laughed. "What is there that you, a general, could possibly have to give to me, the Prince of Earth, that I would want?"  
  
"Mina." Endymion stilled. Mina. The one woman Endymion had not yet had the pleasure of tasting. Mina. The blond haired siren that once visited the earth as an ambassador for the moon. Mina. The one and only woman who possessed the heart of his best friend. Mina. The one he could never, ever have. Until now.  
  
"You are gambling the great love of your life?"  
  
"Yes. Because I know you could never resist a woman you could not have. Plus, I am quite confident you will not win the heart of the Moon Princess."  
  
Endymion pondered this a moment. Not only would he be gaining a planet to rule, but his best friend was giving him permission to have the woman he loved, also a woman whom Endymion had not put out of his mind as he did other females, since the moment he met her.  
  
This was a bet he could not refuse.  
  
"And if you should win?" He asked cautiously, eyeing his friend with amusement.  
  
"I get the Sword of Eternity." Endymion stopped short. The Sword of Eternity was a sword bathed in liquefied diamonds, which had been within the family for centuries. No one outside of the family had ever touched, let alone held it in all its existence. Whoever would hold the sword, would practically be invincible.  
  
Damn Kunzite and his stupid fixation on knives, Endymion thought to himself. Yet he was quite confident he would win this bet. In fact, he had every intention of winning. He could not lose. Save Mina, there had not been one woman who he could not have.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Shake on it." Kunzite said, sticking his hand out. Endymion watched his friend a moment and sealed the deal with a firm handshake.  
  
"Let us go to the moon." He said with a smirk. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
It was a week later and Serenity was in her secret abode, expecting her mother to come calling for her, announcing a new arrival of a prince.  
  
She had spent the last seven days avoiding her mother and friends, finding time alone in order to contemplate her life.  
  
Why could nobody see what she saw? A bunch of young (and old) boys attempting to overtake her kingdom and her life.  
  
She did not want that. When growing up, she always believed that she would marry for love and rule their kingdom fairly. As did most other fairy tale reading young girls. She believed that she would find a love as her mother and father had.  
  
None of this would have happened if Papa were here. She thought gloomily. Had her father not died, her mother would be happy and not so eager to retire from the responsibilities of the kingdom. She suspected that the queen would most probably welcome death, which was very flattering.  
  
After the death of her father, Serenity found she could not cry. She was too shocked to shed tears and too angry to grieve. He was killed with a poisoned arrow on the verge of winning the battle. It was unfair that he was made to suffer throughout the celebration of their victory.  
  
When Serenity heard the news, it took a year for her to come out of her morose trance-like state and join the living once again. Her mother, unfortunately, did not recover. It was her father, who taught her to fight with swords, ride horses in an un-ladylike fashion and so forth, while her mother took care of the education and mannerisms.  
  
Although, her childhood was spent, running around untamed and free, happy to not have to abide by customs and traditions, climbing trees and causing trouble. She would send her parents into fits of laughter, knowing that they had reproduced a hellion for a daughter. Those were happy times.  
  
Now, her mother would frown upon her wild nature and reprimand her instead of laugh. Nothing was much fun anymore.  
  
Today however, she awaited the name and status of the new prince. Her mother had spent the last week, reading the replies and studying profiles. She was yet to make a decision.  
  
"Senni." Yelled a voice, heading towards her. She looked at Mina expectantly as she approached Serenity who was standing at a canvas, a paintbrush and pellet in her hands. "Your mother wants you." She said quietly.  
  
"So she picked the lucky winner, did she?"  
  
Mina shrugged her shoulders and looked away repeating, "Your mother wants you."  
  
Serenity sighed and brushed herself off replying, "Duty calls."  
  
Once reaching the dining room, she saw the queen sitting at the table looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
"You called, your Majesty?" Serenity said mockingly.  
  
"So formal, daughter? This is about."  
  
The queen did not get to finish as Serenity interrupted with, "I know what this is about, Mother. Why not cut to the chase and shorten this punishment?"  
  
The queen frowned at her young daughter. She disapproved of her attitude and the way she was dressed. The princess was adorned in a man's trousers, shirt and apron, which were splattered with paint. Queen Selene wished she would not walk around like that throughout the palace. It was unladylike. Yet, she did not even try and reprimand her young daughter, knowing that it would only go unheeded.  
  
"I wish you would not think of this as a punishment, daughter." The princess scowled.  
  
"Whatever." She replied. "Who is the lucky winner this week?"  
  
"We will be inviting the King and Queen of Earth to the moon. Their son, Prince Endymion, will be joining them."  
  
"Oh goody." Serenity retorted with fake excitement.  
  
Her mother ignored the comment and continued. "The King's first wife was once a good friend of mine, until she got sick and died. So will you please try and be civil to them?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, mother?" Serenity inquired innocently.  
  
"Darling, do not test my patience, please? You know what I mean. I just want you to try and be nice." She declared, watching as her daughter rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly.  
  
"When will they be arriving?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow." The princess nodded deep in thought. It looked suspiciously like she was scheming.  
  
"May I go now?" She asked eyebrows raised.  
  
The queen narrowed her eyes at her daughter, knowing she was up to something. Then with a dismissive wave said, "Yes."  
  
Serenity turned and fled out of the room.  
  
  
  
Endymion walked into his room, placing his sword on a nearby table before removing his armour. He stopped short and scowled when he noticed the visitor waiting for him.  
  
Upon his entry, Queen Vienna turned towards the young prince with a smile flickering across her ruby red lips. Her long red hair framed the length of her voluptuous body as her tight maroon bodice fitted her curves appropriately. She was beautiful, yet Endymion loathed the hunger in her eyes and the lustful display she would exhibit whenever he was around. Even in his oblivious father's presence.  
  
"Get out." He said frostily, continuing to remove his armour.  
  
"Now is that any way to speak to your mother?" She questioned silkily, gliding towards him.  
  
He ignored her, while placing his armour on the table next to his sword and then walking over to his bed. His bedroom was elegant and large, with a double bed placed in the middle and a wardrobe and dressers adorning the sides. Opposite the doorway was another door leading to his private bathroom, which contained a large bathing area and toilet. To the side of that, was his balcony, over-looking the entire kingdom.  
  
"Are you not even a little pleased to see me?" She asked, pouting her lips.  
  
Endymion smirked and replied, "As pleased as I usually am."  
  
Vienna walked to the bed and stood in front of him as he sat down. "Your father tells me we are going to the moon." She said, looking at the crown of his head as he bent to take off his boots.  
  
Endymion snorted and asked, "What else did he tell you?"  
  
A confused expression flittered across her face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, did he tell you what for?" He raised an eyebrow and stared up at her expectantly.  
  
"He said it was a business affair. What does it matter?" She asked, frowning.  
  
Endymion chuckled at this. So it appears my father is not so oblivious after all.  
  
"This 'business' as he so eloquently put it, is my marriage to the fair princess of the moon." He stated, smirking.  
  
"What?" The queen asked outraged, "Why?"  
  
"Why do you think? To produce heirs. To rule kingdoms and etc."  
  
"But," Vienna stuttered, "She, she is just a girl. You need someone who is." She broke off and looked away. Endymion stood up, their faces close enough so she could feel his breath upon her cheek. A small shudder of longing ran through her body.  
  
"Who is what, Vienna?" He asked, his breath feathering her bangs across her forehead.  
  
She stared at his mouth in hunger and answered, "Who is more of a woman."  
  
"Like you perhaps?"  
  
Her green eyes filled with lust as she looked up into his striking blue one's and said, "Just give me a chance, Endymion. We would be good together." Her hands trailed their way slowly up his chest until they reached his shoulders.  
  
Endymion leaned forward, his cheek brushing hers. She gasped in pleasure when his lips touched her ear as he whispered, "We will never be anything together. So stop wasting your time, and get out!" He pushed her back, turned away and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"You can not deny wanting me Endymion." She called, stopping him in his tracks. "I can see it in your eyes. The same look every other man gets when he sees me. Yet, I only want you. Just give into temptation. I will make it worth your while." She smoothed her dress, running her hands over her breasts and flat belly, looking at him from beneath her lashes.  
  
Endymion strode forward, ignoring her expectant expression as he cupped her face in his hands and roughly kissed her. Her gasp of surprise allowed his tongue to enter with strong, angry thrusts. She responded immediately by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pushing her hardened nipples against his chest. A loud moan escaped her lips and as she slid her hand into his pants she was shocked to find him still flaccid. At this he pulled away from her and smiled coldly. He took in her flushed face and swollen lips as she looked up at him with a mixture of desire and disappoint in her eyes.  
  
"Was that what you wanted? Because, as you see, you do nothing for me." He said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and then settling his hand at the back of her neck. Her arms loosened their hold as she stared hungrily at his lips. "And that is because," He gripped her neck harshly relishing her gasp of pain and said, "You are nothing to me."  
  
He finished, pushing her roughly away and walked to the door. Before he strode out, he turned back and stared coldly at Vienna as she rubbed her sore neck and said, "The next time you come into my room, I shall break your neck!"  
  
And with that said, he slammed the door on the fuming queen.  
  
  
  
It was a wonderfully sunny day when the royal family of Earth arrived on the Moon. King Damus and Queen Vienna walked towards the castle doorway, closely followed by Prince Endymion, General Kunzite and their servants.  
  
On one side of them was a magnificent view of the silver laden countryside and on the other, the residents of the Moon Kingdom. Upon entering the palace doors they had sight of the parlour, which lead to the throne room where the Queen Selene awaited them.  
  
"Stop fidgeting." The queen murmured out of the side of her mouth to her squirming daughter.  
  
"I can not bloody help it. This dress itches." She replied, pulling at the silken fabric.  
  
She was decorated in a pale pink gown that deftly clung to the right places, outlining her slim but curvy young body. Her long silver hair was done up in a high ponytail, which flowed elegantly down her back. Her unconscious beauty was breath taking.  
  
"Serenity, darling, what did I tell you about swearing?" Her mother sang, plastering a smile on her face for the incoming guests.  
  
"Bloody is not a swear word, mother. It is an adverb. Now, for instance, if I were to say - "  
  
"Serenity, now is not the time to introduce us with your foul language." She ordered quickly, trying desperately not to move her lips.  
  
"Mother, by all means, I think now is the perfect time to introduce us with some foul language." She said, eyeing the arriving party.  
  
She could not yet see the royal family, who were flanked by their guards, but she happily noticed that there was only a small group of people, unlike other princes who felt the need to bring his entire kingdom and then some, with them. She glanced towards the balcony doors, praying for means of escape.  
  
"Serenity, smile." Her mother commanded.  
  
"What for?" She said with distaste.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case." Serenity broke off and put on her largest, fakest smile, which caused Mina to chuckle quietly. The princess looked towards her blonde friend and grinned before facing the front and scowling once again.  
  
Did they have to walk so bloody slow?  
  
"Can you see her yet?" Kunzite asked the prince, trying to get a glimpse of the Moon family.  
  
He was dressed in a gray suit, which emphasized his striking gray-blue eyes. His long white hair was pulled back into a braid.  
  
Next to him walked Endymion, adorned in a long black suit and cape, which filled his broad shoulders nicely. His black hair was slicked back leaving his sculptured face and stunning blue eyes clearly in view. He looked absolutely delectable.  
  
"No, sadly."  
  
"Well, it might help if you were actually looking for her." He snorted, staring at his friend as he instead took in his surroundings.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it might." He replied on a yawn.  
  
I knew I should have slept on the way here. Endymion thought, scowling about the young woman whom he had spent half the night with. Yes, her long legs and full breasts were much too tempting an offer to refuse. Plus, he had to get his frustration out somehow. It was either that or fight it off with Kunzite. The former was much easier.  
  
Since the so-called 'marriage' announcement and the bet, Endymion had spent his days in a frustrated and anticipated state, as if something was coming and he eagerly awaited its arrival. What that something was, he did not know. He was not truly looking forward to seducing the young princess. She seemed too childish to bother with. But a bet was a bet, and the odds were too much in his favour.  
  
"Can they not speed it up?" Serenity asked annoyed. Watching as the royal family of the Earth had only now just reached the doorway and was only a couple of hundred metres away from them.  
  
"Serenity, - " The queen began, when all of a sudden she was interrupted by one of the guards.  
  
"Queen Selene." He called quietly. "The canandri has escaped from its cage."  
  
A Canandri was Earth's equivalent to a Snow Leopard, only they were much larger and contained long pointy horns. They were beautiful white creatures, which habituated mainly in the colder regions but were able to survive for lengths of time in your average warmer climates.  
  
When Princess Serenity had stumbled upon the baby female Canandri that was injured and left to die by its mother after birth, she had mended and raised it as her own. She even had made one large portion of the castle, which was just snow and ice, temperatures that Canandris survived best in.  
  
Ferinx, as Serenity had named her, would only respond to and obey her and had a large tendency to seek her out whenever she felt lonely. Now that she was taller than Serenity when standing on its hind legs, the queen ordered for there to be cage doors installed, which upset Ferinx greatly, leading to successful escape endeavors.  
  
The first time, she had clawed a guard whom was trying to spear the unknown creature. The second it had sought out Serenity's scent and climbed upon her bed while she was sleeping which disturbed the queen enough to place a guard at her prison everyday, up until now when she thought it was not needed.  
  
The princess found this opportunity very welcoming indeed. She picked up her dress and began walking towards the Animal Wing.  
  
"Serenity, where are you going?" The queen demanded, glancing quickly at the incoming party.  
  
"Mother, I have to go. Ferinx only responds to me." She said, backing slowly away.  
  
"But you can not go now. We have guests only fifty feet away from us. I forbid it." She said desperately, knowing this was a losing battle.  
  
"Look, I have to. Ferinx will be unused to their scent." She answered, gesturing towards the Earth royalties. "If I do not go now, she will make a snack of them. Mother I have to. I am sorry. I must." And with that, she picked up her skirts and fled out of the room, leaving a horrified queen staring in shock at her daughter's disappearance.  
  
"Hey, what is happening here?" Kunzite asked Endymion, staring at the silver haired girl running out of the room.  
  
His heart stood still as he caught sight of the young blond woman in tow of the princess. Mina. He silently cried out. He had noticed Endymion had seen what he saw also and replied with, "How should I know?" There were murmurs amongst the court as they all watched the scene at the front of the room, leaving a panic-looking queen.  
  
Endymion stared at the proud queen. She was beautiful, yet seemed filled with sadness. Her regal composure suggested modesty, yet flattered her best parts. Her long silver hair was styled into the traditional royal style; two ponytails at the side of her head. As childish as the hairstyle seemed, the queen still maintained an air of dignity and wisdom. Endymion respected her right away.  
  
As they approached the throne the queen smiled and took a step forward. "King Damius. Welcome to the Moon." She said smiling. Her eyes shiny as she added, "It is good to see you again."  
  
The King smiled and took her hand in his, tenderness filling his eyes, while replying, "It is good to see you too, Selene." He placed his free hand on top of their joined ones while adding, "I am sorry about Azrael." Pain flittered across her features before she composed herself with a smile. "Thank you. I, too, am sorry to hear about Gaea."  
  
The king nodded and smiled sadly replying, "We all knew the circumstances. But let us forget the past and put our future into our next generation?" His eyebrows rose in question.  
  
The queen rolled her eyes. "That is easier said than done, my lord."  
  
"Tell me about it." He said scowling. "Let me introduce you to my family." Turning, he gestured for Vienna to take a step forward.  
  
"This is my wife, Queen Vienna. Darling, may I introduce Queen Selene." Vienna gave a small smile and took Selene's hand.  
  
"It is an honour to finally meet you, your Majesty."  
  
"As it is you, Queen Vienna." She answered, nodding her head in greeting. The young queen stepped aside, looking down, avoiding the prince's mocking gaze.  
  
"And my son, Prince Endymion." The King said, somewhat indifferently.  
  
The prince stepped forward, taking Selene's hand and kissing it gently before saying, "Your Highness."  
  
The queen took in his beautiful character in marvel while saying quietly, "You have a lot of your mother in you, young prince. She was the most beautiful person I knew."  
  
Endymion looked up startled at this. Nobody had ever associated his looks to his mother before. They said his beauty was a blessing straight from the gods.  
  
"That is a great compliment, Majesty. Thank you." Selene gave a small smile in reply.  
  
"And this is my son's Commanding Officer, General Kunzite."  
  
The white-haired youth stepped up to the queen and bowed low before greeting, "Your Majesty."  
  
The queen smiled widely and said, "It is a great pleasure to meet all of you. I am so happy that you were able to come. Unfortunately," Selene broke off on a exasperated sigh, looking towards the doors Serenity had escaped through, "the princess as you may have seen, left in such a hurry due to a.uh.family crisis I guess you could say." She finished weakly.  
  
"Is all well, Selene?" The King enquired politely.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. In fact, she should be back very soon." The queen stated, mentally crossing her fingers. "It is nothing she can not handle." She assured, just in time to hear a rather large roar and a male scream outside the palace doors.  
  
Everyone situated around the throne, whipped their heads around to the noise and then followed it to its source. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
"No, Ferinx. Down girl. That is enough." Serenity commanded, standing in front of the animal and scolding it.  
  
Once she had escaped the incoming family, she immediately took off to the gardens, knowing that the young Canandri was also fond of the other animals Serenity also kept. Two large eagle-like creatures and an animal, which was like an alligator, only it had a smaller mouth and two antennae at the top of its head.  
  
They had only been under Serenity's care for about a year or so, staying until they had recovered from their injuries. Ferinx would sit outside their confined area and watch them play, acting like a mother towards them. Up until now when a guard had come along with his spear, fully intending to herd her back into her cage.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Ferinx thought it was all some sort of game and began playfully attacking him. It was all physically harmless until she became a little too rough and bit his arm, which led to the chaos it was now.  
  
Serenity ran to her confused pet, settling her and did not notice when her mother and the royal family of the Earth entered the scene in haste.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" She yelled at the guard, who was whimpering over his injured arm.  
  
"I was trying to get that stupid animal back into its cage." He answered in outrage.  
  
"That stupid animal is twice your size and most probably contains three times your intelligence. Did you honestly think that you were going to get her back in her cage by waving a stick around like some raving lunatic? If anything, she most likely thought you were playing games with her." She said angrily.  
  
Ferinx could feel the tension running like a live wire through Serenity and in response she growled quietly at the back of her throat towards the offender. The princess put a calming hand on top of her furry back.  
  
"I was intending to scare her into her cage." He said nervously, eyeing the animal cautiously.  
  
"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"  
  
"Serenity! That is enough." The silver-haired youth turned in surprise at her mother's voice, also noticing the rest of her audience. She glared one last time at the wounded guard and then pasted a big smile on her face.  
  
"Nothing happened. Ferinx was just playing." She said innocently, stroking Ferinx's smooth fur.  
  
"Is that so?" The queen replied, contempt laced within her words. Selene sighed heavily. Why me? She asked the heavens silently, shaking her head in bemusement.  
  
Strands of Serenity's hair had escaped from her sophisticated ponytail, due to the struggle with finding Ferinx and settling her, revealing her as a sort of fierce beauty taming a beast.  
  
"Yes it is." Serenity answered brightly.  
  
"Is this the lovely daughter I have heard so much about?" Asked a low male voice from behind Selene breaking the tension.  
  
The queen sighed in despair as she replied, "I am afraid so." The young princess frowned at this. "Come here, daughter."  
  
Serenity sighed and signaled for Ferinx to stay where she was. I might as well get this over and done with. Pushing a small tendril of hair behind her ear, she straightened her shoulders and strode forward.  
  
When Endymion finally reached the gardens just after his family, he was not surprised to find that the princess was the cause of the problem. What did shock him to the core though, was the princess herself. His mouth dropped open in wonder at the vision before him.  
  
Never in his life had he seen a more breath-takingly beautiful woman.  
  
Her long silver hair flowed in streams behind her. He imagined waking up in bed covered in the silky strands. Her modest pink gown did nothing to hide the beautifully sculpted body beneath it. His hands itched to caress her creamy skin, to trace the veins of her body with his tongue to every end. And her face, her face was an artist's dream. She had bright blue eyes that could make any mortal man quiver with desire and a mouth that begged to be touched, kissed, tasted.  
  
His loins tightened at the thought. Never before had he felt for a woman at first sight, what he did now.  
  
She was magnificent. And with that giant animal at her side, she looked like some wild jungle goddess whom had wandered out of her abode by accident. Never had he been so ready to take a woman.  
  
"And I you, Majesty." Endymion snapped out of his bewitched gaze at the princess's voice, which to him sounded like the coolest breeze; both musical, yet chilly. Her blue orbs alighted on him and his heart stood still. What magic is this? His confused mind wondered.  
  
"And this is my son, Endymion." The king said, gesturing towards the enchanted prince.  
  
Silence.  
  
The two heir's eyes locked and stayed. Both oblivious to everything but each other.  
  
The king, two queens and general watched in amusement as seconds ticked by and none of them made any movement. Awkwardness made them shift uncomfortably, except Vienna who fumed at the sight. How dare he look at her like that! The young queen thought in anger.  
  
Serenity was frozen. After being introduced to the King and Queen of Earth, she nodded and replied politely as she was supposed to, taking on the tedious procession with as much patience and tolerance she could muster and was about to greet the introduced prince when her breath caught and held at the sight of him. Her words died in her throat at the animal magnetism of his gaze. She looked into his intense blue eyes and felt drawn in deeper. Her heart pounded, her knees were weak, and her face grew warm.  
  
Her eyes dropped down to his knees and slowly journeyed upwards unabashedly. His body, even covered in such fine clothes, was hot. His face was, in a word, gorgeous. Never before had she seen a man so beautiful. She felt an overpowering urge to reach out and touch him, taste him.  
  
His gaze swept down her and she felt as if he had stripped her naked, as if he were about to eat her alive.  
  
She did not know what was wrong with her, and, wrenching her head aside, she tore her eyes away from his. She looked down in confusion. What was that? She wondered around about the same time it registered in her head that their audience was fidgeting awkwardly.  
  
"Your Highness." She nodded in greeting to the staring prince, refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
He smirked at this and took her hand in his, jerking the princess out of her confused stupor. "It is a pleasure to meet you, princess. Your beauty astounds me." He raised her hand and left a lingering kiss on the back of it, keeping his eyes on hers.  
  
With his words the moment finally shattered, which pleased Serenity enormously, to her great surprise. The roles were once more in place, as the flattering, unwanted prince and the annoyed, vengeful princess.  
  
"Right." She said sarcastically, which raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"Serenity." Her mother scolded, frowning with disapproval.  
  
The princess rolled her eyes and sighed in resignation. "I mean, thank you, prince. You flatter me." She said flatly. Allowing a false smile to grace her lips. "I must take Ferinx back to her cage. If you will excuse me." And without permission, she turned and left, signaling for her pet canandri to follow her leaving a sputtering Moon Queen and an amused royal family watching after her.  
  
The queen shook her head and sighed in frustration, "I deeply apologise for my daughter's behaviour."  
  
The king chuckled at this. "Please do not Selene. I find her extremely charming and she is truly beautiful. I can not wait to get to know her properly."  
  
"Nor can I." Said a scheming Endymion softly.  
  
The queen smirked. "I assure you, soon enough, you will both regret those very words."  
  
  
  
Later that evening, after the Earth family was shown to their rooms, Endymion was free to do as he pleased for a few hours before dinner. He was left to ponder over his feelings for the princess.  
  
She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. The mere thought of her made his body flare with desire. He could not wait to have her. She would be a hellcat in bed. That much he knew for sure. His lips curved in a smile full of mischief. She would also be a challenge. And, oh, what a challenge! He could tell she did not fall for wimpy compliments and pathetic pick up lines, and that pleased him greatly. Therefore, he would have to appeal to her, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. He would have to get to know what she likes, what her take on life is, blah, blah, blah. For once in his life, he would actually have to work at something.  
  
This was going to be fun, and as frustrating as hell.  
  
He found himself wandering in the gardens. He walked into a particular area where suddenly, he found himself face to face with his future conquest.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked incredulously.  
  
She had on an apron over her pink gown, which was splattered in paint, and her hair was tied back from her face. She held a paintbrush in her hand and blue paint stained her rosy cheek. Her eyes held fire as she dropped the items she was holding onto a nearby table, and fisted her hands on her hips, pulling the apron tighter over her chest.  
  
His blue eyes darkened a shade as they followed the movement.  
  
"Well?" She demanded.  
  
"I was just exploring." He stated, glancing away from her bust and up into her eyes.  
  
"Nobody is allowed in here. So get out." She declared, and pointed towards the way he came.  
  
"Now is that any way to speak to a gentleman?" He asked, walking around her.  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. "I would not know, I have not met one." She turned to face him. "How did you find this place anyway?"  
  
He smirked and continued wondering around the area curiously.  
  
Good God, he was irritating! She thought in annoyance. He was looking particularly delicious at the moment. Practically good enough to eat.  
  
Bloody marvelous, she would have to think of that now wouldn't she?  
  
"Can you please leave?" He turned towards her. His blue gaze was focused on her like a laser.  
  
"Am I making you nervous, Serenity?" The way he said her name was like a caress down her spine. A deep drawl which lingered in the air. He stalked slowly towards her.  
  
"No, you are making me angry." She lied, stubbornly holding her ground.  
  
Of course he was bloody well making her nervous. Never before had she felt like this around a man. Never before had she wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, which she was certainly able to now, since he was only inches away from her.  
  
"Angry?" He questioned softly, taking those last few steps that would bring them together.  
  
"Yes, angry." She answered breathless.  
  
He reached up, and with a tissue appearing from nowhere, gently wiped the paint off her cheek. The tissue fluttered from his hand to the ground. Their gazes locked together as his fingers trailed lightly down her jaw line and across her lips where they traced their rosy softness, which opened on a shaky gasp.  
  
The desire to taste his fingertips was so strong, she could not resist, as her tongue ever so gently touched the tips.  
  
His eyes flamed with desire, darkening to the shade of midnight. As he lowered his head to taste her lips, a female voice broke through, shattering the spell.  
  
Serenity leapt back away from the prince as if burnt at the sound of Mina's voice. Endymion cursed softly under his breath at the intrusion. He did not know what he was doing, but hunger surged through his loins at the sight of her. He just had to touch her. It was a movement driven by desire. He felt as if he would explode if he could not taste her lips.  
  
He tried again, only to send the princess scuttling back even further away from him than she already was, which was much too far for the prince's comfort.  
  
"Coming." Her voice cracked, causing her to have to repeat herself, "Coming." She called out raggedly as the prince sighed in anger. If Mina ever found them alone in here together, she would never let her live it down. She had to get away from him. She did not know how he did it, but each time she stared into his eyes, her breathing quickened and she was powerless to resist him. When he touched her, all thought flew from her mind and her body grew limp.  
  
They could never be alone together again.  
  
"Stay away from me. If you ever touch me like that again, I shall make you regret it, do you understand?" She did not wait for an answer and she refused to meet his eyes. She turned and walked towards the door but hesitated at his quiet reply.  
  
"I do what I please, princess. And if I wish to touch you, I will." She closed her eyes at his seductive tone; silently wishing it would not have the effect on her as it did now.  
  
"That is called harassment, sir." She could feel his eyes burning into her back.  
  
A short silence followed. She became confused when he did not reply. Was he at a loss for words? It was unlikely that a man of such stature could become silent at a whimsical jest. Temptation got the better of her and she glanced over her shoulder to find herself face to face with him. She did not even hear him coming.  
  
Her eyes met his once more and the intensity in his gaze made her chest tighten. Her eyes drifted to his lips as they formed words.  
  
"When I touch you, it will be because you want me to. I can assure you that." His husky reply made her breathe in sharply.  
  
The foreign feeling in her chest floated down to her stomach and she grew warm. She quickly turned her head away. She tried to move but her legs would not obey her.  
  
Behind her, the prince smirked and brought his mouth and nose just behind her ear. He inhaled deeply as he breathed in the scent of her, and exhaled on a shuddering sigh of contentment. Her smell filled him with desire leaving his throbbing groin aching for release. He had to have her.  
  
She closed her eyes and bit her lip at his actions but was violently thrown out of her rapture when in a more commanding tone Mina called her name.  
  
Serenity's eyes snapped open and she jerked forward. She turned and looked at him; hunger in his gaze, confusion in hers. Then she turned and ran leaving an aroused and frustrated prince staring after her.  
  
And it had only begun. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
It was later on in the evening and both royal families were congregated around the dinner table eating silently along with some other nobles of the Moon kingdom.  
  
Queen Selene was placed at the head of the table. King Damius was placed to her right and Queen Vienna on her left. Sitting next to the King was the Prince Endymion while next to him was General Kunzite. Along the row were a bunch of other nobles whom belonged to the court.  
  
To Serenity's great surprise and great disappointment, she found herself sitting opposite the prince. She cursed her bad luck. Next to her sat Mina who, mysteriously, seemed equally disheartened.  
  
When Serenity had run out of the garden earlier, she had collided straight into Mina who seemed worried at the princess's odd behaviour. When Serenity was asked what was wrong, she did not have an answer for her.  
  
How could she possibly explain something that she herself did not even know? How could she tell her that every time she locked eyes with the Earth Prince, her heart skipped a beat and her knees grew weak?  
  
She was more than a little startled by Endymion's desire for her, but she was absolutely astounded by her own desire for him. This had never happened to her before. Never. It was so foreign to her that she questioned her own ability to resist it. Was it even possible?  
  
Of course it was possible. It had to be. Otherwise.no, she could not think about it. She could not think about how if she did give into temptation, how satisfying it would be. She could not think about how it would be if his mouth were able to -  
  
Bloody hell! Stop it, she admonished herself. She just could not think about him full stop.  
  
Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Tonight, when she had walked into the dining room in a sapphire coloured gown covering her body, and her hair styled neatly on top of her head, she made the mistake of looking into Endymion's eyes. And what she saw there made her step falter.  
  
His hunger was so startlingly compelling and so evident that she stopped completely.  
  
Luckily Mina was behind her and she nudged the princess to get her going once more, breaking the locked gazes. Serenity made sure not to look into his eyes again. When she found herself seated opposite him, she sighed in frustration and kept her eyes completely off of him. Even so, she could feel his intense gaze burning into her and she nearly gave into the desire to glance at him. Fortunately when she did, her mother had directed a question to him causing him to turn away. This gave her a chance to study him.  
  
She found that he had also changed. He was dressed in a black and red suit, which his body filled perfectly. His hair was left dry and disheveled across his forehead. She watched his mouth as they formed words. She loved the look of his mouth. It was not too thin and not too full. Not too wide and not too small. It was just right. She could not wait too kiss them, taste them, maybe have them trail kisses down -  
  
What the hell? She violently broke that thought before it went any further. It was around about this time that she noticed he had directed a question to her.  
  
"Huh?" Yeah, very sophisticated Serenity. The prince's lips curved a little distracting her and making her flinch in annoyance.  
  
"I was just inquiring what the agenda might be tomorrow?" A scowl of confusion crossed Serenity's features.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Well, I guess I generally assumed you would be showing us around your great kingdom." One elegant eyebrow rose in question.  
  
Serenity stared at him in disbelief. Then stated quite calmly, "Well, you know what they say about one who assumes."  
  
"And what is that?" She licked her lips, catching his gaze.  
  
"They make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." Once she said this, she expected the prince to become angry and irritated but instead she received quite the opposite.  
  
He smiled with genuine amusement at her subtle insult and his eyes burned scorch marks into her lips.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and a jolt flew through her stomach. Somewhere along the table, the King laughed jovially, his wife frowned with confusion, General Kunzite chuckled, Mina hid a smile behind her cup, a bunch of royals looked around nervously and her mother frowned with disapproval, but none of that mattered now when he was looking at her like that.  
  
Like he was about to ravish her, right there, right then. As if he would taste every inch of her and leave none to spare. She could barely breathe when he looked at her like that.  
  
Luckily, the servants came in with dessert and they were all saved from what could have resulted in the dinner being swept onto the floor, two interlocked bodies on the table and a roomful of shocked people.  
  
Dinner plates were cleared and dessert was set down. Endymion broke eye contact with the flustered princess to smile charmingly at a blushing young maid. What annoyed the princess to no end was the fact of how much that action made her heart jolt in what may be. jealousy? Good God! This was not good. Serenity narrowed her eyes as the maid's chest brazenly brushed up against Endymion's back as she leaned over him. Oh no, this was not good at all!  
  
How dare he make her feel like this! How dare he conjure up these feelings within her that she did not even know were there. As if no matter what she did, or what she said, he would always rule the game. The game that she did not even know she played a part in. It was not how these meetings were usually done. She was the one that controlled these things. She was the one who set the rules and made them, the bewildered princes, play her way. They were the ones who blushed at a look or quivered at a smile. Not her.  
  
Maybe something was wrong with her hormones this week. Yes, that must be it. Maybe all the frustration she had been feeling over her impending marriage decided to vent itself out through some hormonal overdrive. Yes, that was definitely it. So if that was the case, maybe that was a good enough reason for her to respond in some way? A cure for this strange sickness? Hmmm.. So perhaps, maybe she should pay him back a little. So perhaps, maybe this might be fun after all.  
  
She decided to start by smiling enchantingly at the young male servant who set down her dessert. This made him falter and pause, nearly spilling the food all over them both.  
  
Luckily, he recovered from his enchantment and balanced his tray out. Serenity peeked out of the corner of her eye at Endymion to find that not only was he not in the least bit perturbed; his blue eyes were dancing gaily. She frowned inwardly at how much he was not affected by this. Damn him! Well that plan was quick to fail.  
  
"Princess, I pray you, tell me what that hostile creature was this afternoon?" The King asked as the servants cleared away from the table.  
  
"A canandri." She said around a mouthful of food. "And I would just like to point out, it is only hostile towards stupid people who think they can handle her." So I suggest you all stay away from it, she added silently. Her mother sighed heavily at Serenity's rudeness of talking with food in her mouth.  
  
"A canandri, you say? We do not have those on Earth."  
  
"No shit." The princess mumbled quietly behind a spoonful of dessert.  
  
"Pardon?" The King asked, a frown of confusion marring his handsome features.  
  
"Nothing." Serenity replied, smiling brightly in answer.  
  
She snuck a glance at Endymion to find his eyes alit with amusement, obviously catching on to Serenity's 'no shit' comment. She gulped at the image he made, licking the chocolate pastry off his lips, making the princess wish she could lick his lips instead, see what it might feel like to taste the food on his lips, food on his neck, maybe even food on-  
  
Damn it Serenity. Stop! She silently scolded herself, angered at the illicit thoughts that seemed to flow through her head at the delectable image he made.  
  
"Serenity, in answer to Prince Endymion's question earlier, I would like you to show him around the kingdom. I am sure he would not mind." The queen announced suddenly, shocking the princess into a wide-eyed, open-mouthed surprise.  
  
Endymion's expression was one of nonchalance, showing he did not care one- way or the other. Then, smiling charmingly he replied smoothly, "No, of course I do not mind."  
  
"Well I mind." Serenity sputtered, staring angrily at the prince and then at her mother.  
  
"Serenity. As a respectable hostess of this kingdom, I expect you to show our guests proper courtesy. Therefore, tomorrow, you will take the prince on a tour." The steely expression on the queen's face kept Serenity from barking out and refusing the orders. She had seen that look upon her mother's face before and she knew what it meant. Her jaw hardened and her eyes dropped to the table in defeat.  
  
"Of course, mother." She mumbled audibly enough for the table to hear.  
  
Due to this command, something in Serenity filled up with anger. Anger at being reprimanded in front of these people, at being embarrassed and made to do something she did not want to, and yet, another part of her over inflated into a balloon of lust, where should someone pop it, her hormones would overtake her emotions and she would not be able to control the consequences that should occur. She was not particularly looking forward to the following day in any case.  
  
Endymion on the other hand could not wait until tomorrow. He was quite eager to pay the silver-haired beauty back for the state he was left in at her untimely departure in the garden earlier. He honestly did not know what had come over him. He only knew that if he did not touch her, then and there, he would explode with desire. Perhaps his actions did seem a little rash and a bit out of character, but no matter how hard he tried, not one inch of him regretted it. He was driven by need and he was damned if he was going to ignore it.  
  
Tonight, as she walked in to the dining room in her gown that clung to her most intimate parts, he could have murdered her for the condition she was putting his poor hormone induced anatomy through. Nobody had ever affected him this badly before. In fact, watching her eat her dessert and licking the creamy icing off her lips was complete torture. It would definitely be payback time soon.  
  
He looked at the woman on Serenity's left. It was strange though; the acute pang of desire that Mina managed to unfurl within his being, even when this sensuous angel sat opposite him, he still felt a purging lust for the blonde girl next to her. Perhaps it was the call of a challenge that was left unanswered, due to the unexpected love from his best friend, which fired his loins. Either way, both girls were unattainable; therefore both girls were a temptation he could not refuse.  
  
And a bet was a bet after all.  
  
  
  
By the time Serenity made it to her bedroom she was exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally exhausted. Usually at night, when everyone had retired, she would sneak downstairs to the servant's quarters and play a game of cards with them. It was a regular routine she followed through with since she was fourteen.  
  
Tonight however, she just did not have the energy. That damned arrogant prince! She thought to herself. He completely rubbed her the wrong way. A small amount of heat unfurled within her at the thought of rubbing anything with Endymion. Not only rubbing but also grind-  
  
Would you stop? She chided tiredly. This was definitely not the time. She collapsed upon the bed with a somnolent groan. She did not even have the strength to take off her gown. If her mother could see her now, she would be scolded into the next century. Wrinkles and stains on such a fine gown would definitely not be a pleasing sight. Serenity snorted in derision. If only that were true.  
  
She sighed in acquiescence and wearily stood up. Deciding to take off her dress and slip into her nightgown, she walked over to her wardrobe and began undressing. Taking out the pins from her hair, she let it unfold and flow down her back. The long silver strands almost reached the ground. She reached behind her and struggled with the laces of her corset. She should have known better than to have dismissed her maids, but she was so tired she just did not think.  
  
She also should have known better than to have kept her back turned to the unlocked door. As she strived to free herself from her lace confines, two hands and a low husky voice froze her solid.  
  
"Allow me." She was too shocked to react as Endymion's hands slipped behind her and undid her corset.  
  
Serenity whirled around hastily; her hands flew up to cover her chest. Her mouth gaped open, as she stared up in complete horror at the amused prince. She attempted to make words but to her dismay none would come.  
  
Blue eyes looked her up and down, darkening to the colour of thunderstorms as he took in her flushed, half-naked appearance and met her eyes directly.  
  
Serenity's screams choked in her throat, gripping the flimsy piece of fabric to her like a lifeline. His eyebrow rose at her speechlessness.  
  
"Well," he said, his voice a purr in the dark night. "would you like me to help you take off the rest of your clothes?" He was no more than a foot away from Serenity, sapphire eyes taking in her state of undress; her creamy skin that peaked in goose bumps to the cool night air, her long hair, shaping the tempting curves of her body, her sweet smell that drifted to his nose on the soft breeze.  
  
Serenity stared, unable to find her voice, fingers aching. Irrationally, she thought maybe it was a hallucination brought on by her exhaustion, by the full impact of emotions that had assaulted her at the arrival of the prince.  
  
Endymion leaned forward and kissed the hollow of her throat with his tongue.  
  
The soft touch shattered this notion, and any other she might have entertained in that second. Serenity gasped, and shoved him away, a great heat spreading up and over her skin instantly, having nothing to do with embarrassment.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, her voice coming forth in a stifled whisper as she grasped the corset to her as close as possible.  
  
Endymion just glanced at her mouth, then at her, and smirked. "Why, I just came to help the damsel in distress."  
  
Serenity gave what sounded to be an incredulous laugh. More like help the damsel to undress. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" She squeaked out in astonishment.  
  
Endymion shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Such language for a young lady. I think perhaps you should put that mouth to a much better use."  
  
As he said this, he stepped closer and lowered his head down to Serenity's only to have her scramble away from him. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her robe, pulling it tightly around her, then turned and faced him.  
  
"Yes, I am sure that my mouth would be better used to scream for the guards." Endymion sighed and leaned back against her wardrobe, a few metres from where she stood. He still wore the same clothes he had on at dinner.  
  
"And have them come in with you half dressed and the respected prince of Earth in your company? The scandals!" He said, putting a hand to his chest in mock horror.  
  
"I could tell them you came in here unwelcome and touched me inappropriately. You know, the truth." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin up stubbornly. "I have done it before. I would not hesitate to do it again."  
  
"Yes, so I have heard. Yet the circumstances this time are different, don't you think?" He stated, slowly walking towards her.  
  
Serenity's body stiffened, nervously eyeing the prince. "No, I think they are exactly the same. One unwanted idiotic prince; one innocent, unknowing princess; four big and brutal guards who will not hesitate to kill you. So, I think the circumstances are pretty much, exactly the same. " Endymion took another step forward.  
  
"You will not call the guards, Serenity." The way he said her name caressed its way across her skin. It almost stopped her from rising to the challenge. Almost.  
  
"Oh really?" Her eyebrows rose in question.  
  
"Really." His expectant expression faltered when Serenity inhaled deeply and exhaled with a large shout.  
  
"Guar-" Her yell was cut off and muffled by Endymion's strong hand covering her mouth. He cursed softly and listened for running footsteps. When none came, he gave a surprised yelp when the princess bit his hand and shoved him away.  
  
"Not so sure of yourself now are we?" Serenity stated smugly, watching him as he stared at her teeth marks in his hand and then glared down at her.  
  
"You bit me." His unbelieving, soft tone had a dangerous edge to it.  
  
"You deserved it." She said matter-of-factly. He stepped up closer to her and she stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated. "What are you doing in my room, Endymion?"  
  
His blue eyes glinted in the darkness and Serenity had the intense feeling of being prey to a dangerous, hungry animal.  
  
"I simply came in to wish you good night." His husky voice replied.  
  
And before Serenity could blink, Endymion framed her face with his hands and placed his lips upon her own.  
  
She went still, like a small animal trying to hide from a predator. Her hands came up to wrap around his wrists, grasping them in shock.  
  
He wanted to crush her mouth with his, hard, hot and demanding, yet strained to gentle the kiss. Her lips opened on a gasp and that was enough for his tongue to plunge in and seek hers. Heat roared through him, white- hot and urgent. His entire body tightened with the need to cover and enter.  
  
It was then she began kissing him back. The movement of her lips and tongue were tentative, almost shy at first, and then a low moan vibrated in her throat and her hands slid down his arms, gripping the crease at his elbows. The pressure of his lips quickly intensified and his hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head back plunging his tongue in deeper.  
  
He gave a low groan as she strained upwards, she felt herself slipping away on a wave of unparalleled sensual desire.  
  
Then suddenly, it was over.  
  
He lifted his head and gazed at her half closed eyes and heated cheeks. His thumb swept over her swollen lips and, as if a reassurance to himself, he bent down again and sucked on her lower lip once more before pulling away.  
  
Stunned, Serenity could only stare at him.  
  
"Goodnight." His husky voice said before turning and walking toward the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
And then it was like the room had suddenly filled up with air. Serenity drew in a ragged breath and closed her eyes in wonderment. Her fingers came up to her mouth, touching the aching lips craving for his touch.  
  
It was the single most incredible experience she had ever had, leaving her knees weak and her heart beating rapidly. Never had such a small amount of time made such a monumental impact within her life.  
  
His kiss left her body yearning for more. For his hands and mouth to soothe the throbbing tingling beneath her skin.  
  
His kiss shattered any concept of ever ignoring her feelings for him. It strengthened them to a mighty roar.  
  
She wanted more.  
  
Lying on his bed, Endymion stared up at the ceiling. Sleep evaded him. He was left thinking about all the events that had happened that day.  
  
First, with his arrival and the shock of meeting an enchantress for a moon princess, not to mention seeing the beautiful Mina once again; Then the encounter in the gardens, where the reasons for his actions continued to elude him; Right up till tonight with the kiss.  
  
He could still taste her on his lips.  
  
He had no idea what possessed him to kiss her like that. Actually, that was a lie. He knew exactly what possessed him to kiss her like that; lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. Lust that could knock the wind from his lungs and set his body aflame. Lust that left the ache to see her, touch her so raw, he could do nothing but obey the need and go to her. Yet, he had not planned to kiss her.  
  
Especially not like that.  
  
And when he did, he had been completely unprepared for the impact of that kiss. That captivating young temptress had responded so achingly it almost pushed him over the edge.  
  
Luckily, somewhere within the confines of that sensual interlude he managed to regain his senses somewhat and prevent the moment from exceeding further. The last thing he needed was to be kicked off the planet by a distraught mother because of one night of mind-blowing passion that deflowered her innocent daughter.  
  
He knew she wanted him, and he knew he could have had her, but the time was not right. He did not doubt that that was her first kiss and she would not have accused him of taking advantage of her if he had taken it any further, because eventually that is what she would have wanted and afterwards, she would have hated him for it. She would have hated herself for it. And for some unimaginable reason, that did not settle too well with him. He did not want to make her hate him or make her hurt at all. He did not know why, but somehow, the thought of causing her any pain was extremely unsettling.  
  
He frowned in irritation. Since when did I care about how a woman felt?  
  
Evidently, since now. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The bastard! How dare he. The bastard! It was an ongoing mantra marching through her head as she stormed down the hall towards the dining room.  
  
After a long sleepless night of tossing and turning, Serenity awoke grumpy and unprepared for the day to come.  
  
Once she had crawled to bed, she desperately attempted to ignore what had happened only minutes earlier and sleep. Unfortunately her attempts were all in vain. The taste and feel of him was so staggeringly clear and real, there was nothing else she could think about. It annoyed and frustrated her to no end. Whatever made him think he could just kiss her like that? Was he mad?  
  
It appeared so.  
  
Yet what was worse, she responded. And not just responded, but released all her pent up emotions and threw them into the kiss as well.  
  
A great heat washed through her just at the memory.  
  
She flushed with anger. The nerve of the man! To think he could just come into her room and demand her affections was completely preposterous. He was obviously playing with her. Mina had told her all about his reputation with women. About his seemingly "love 'em and leave 'em" rule. Apparently it was well known throughout the land.  
  
So it was obvious this was all some dalliance on his part, some fun activity to pass the time while he was here. Yes, seduce the clueless princess; make her fall in love with him and then leave her broken-hearted. Or otherwise, make the princess fall in love with him, marry her and then overtake her kingdom. Just like with every other prince she had encountered.  
  
Well, not this time, sorry.  
  
She refused to fall for him: his magnetic charm and seductive facade. She refused to be taken for a fool.  
  
"Good Morning, daughter. So good of you to join us." Her mother stated sarcastically to the angry young princess.  
  
Serenity halted in the doorway, taking in both families sitting at the table. Of course Endymion just had to look simply delicious in his navy blue suit, sitting there with his hair fashioned in a 'just-got-out-of-bed' style, looking particularly gorgeous. The morning light seemed to agree with him but not as much as the darkness. In the daylight, he was the Sun God, Apollo, there to be noticed, to command and be obeyed. But in the darkness, he was the night's serpent, withdrawing into the shadows, and stalking within the moonlight. Hidden. Dangerous.  
  
Her lips tingled in remembrance of his kiss and her breathing grew short. She then gritted her teeth in annoyance. The bastard! How dare he.  
  
"No problem." She said, taking her place next to Mina and across from Endymion.  
  
She looked everywhere but at the prince. Had she seen his smirking face, she might have been tempted to dump her breakfast over his head. It was safer for all parties present if no eye contact was made between the two heirs.  
  
As was planned the night before, Serenity was to show the prince around the palace immediately after breakfast.  
  
Subtle or what?  
  
So, Serenity made it her official duty to chew and swallow as slowly as possible.  
  
"Where have you been? Your mother looked about ready to explode." Mina whispered behind her glass.  
  
Serenity shrugged in answer, scooping more of her breakfast into her mouth. She planned to ignore any questions that might make her snap and express her true feelings.  
  
"I heard about your tryst last night." Mina stated, causing the young princess to choke on her food, catching the attention of the entire table.  
  
Serenity gulped for breath, while a helpful hand across the table offered a glass of juice that she happily accepted, consuming the contents greedily searching for a way to breathe.  
  
"WHAT?" She coughed out rather incredulously. How could she possibly know? Did he tell somebody? Why the hell would he do that? Her wide eyes made their way across the table, staring at the amused face of the young prince.  
  
"Daughter, are you alright?" Her mother asked, looking rather concerned over Serenity's short choking fit. The whole table had their heads turned in her direction wearing worried features. A large flush tinted her entire face. How completely mortifying!  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled rather unsteadily, and sipped at her drink once more, only to realize her cup was in front of her, sitting beside her plate. She stared at the juice in her hand and then looked up at the prince whose eyes were focused entirely on her juice-covered lips. She licked them and his eyes shot up to hers in what looked like anger. No wait.. hunger? They stared for what seemed like hours but could only have been seconds, their gazes locked in an unknown desire. She broke eye contact and looked down. She then inhaled slowly and plastered on a fake smile handing his drink back to him.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly, avoiding his stare and his hands.  
  
"Anytime." He answered in an, unless she was mistaken, rather husky tone, taking back his drink.  
  
At the head of the table, the Queen stared uncertainly at her daughter, and then blinking away her unease, continued her conversation with the King.  
  
"Are you alright, Serenity?" Mina asked once everyone else had seemingly forgotten about the small incident.  
  
"I'm fine. What did you mean by 'my tryst'? Who told you?" Serenity whispered back, disbelief painting her features.  
  
"About Ferinx?" Mina's eyebrows dipped in puzzlement, "Serenity, practically the entire kingdom knows. Well, the workers at least. It is not as if it is private information that you hate where she is. And with our visitors here? Very you."  
  
"Well I can tell you now that it is complete-..huh? Ferinx? Wait, what?" Serenity was by now, absolutely confused. What did Ferinx have anything to do her and Endymion?  
  
"Serenity, I understand we can not talk about this here, at the table, but you do not have to lie to me. We both know you did it." Mina whispered rather angrily, turning away. She was rather hurt that her friend would feel the need to hide information from her.  
  
"Wait, Mina. I do not know-" Her sentence was interrupted by her mother.  
  
"Daughter, where will you be taking Endymion first?"  
  
Serenity blinked in astute bewilderment. Everything was going just a little too fast for her. "I-ah-."  
  
"The gardens? You two might want to tour the gardens before the frost sets in. You know how it is this time of the year." The Queen stated, apparently oblivious to the spluttering princess.  
  
"Well, I think -"  
  
"The Gardens would be excellent, your majesty." Like a knight in shining armour, Endymion came to her speechlessness rescue.  
  
"Selene. Please call me Selene, Endymion. I very much so dislike titles." She explained kindly.  
  
"As you wish." He replied while staring somewhat smugly over at a smirking Kunzite. That stare said a thousand things, though none too definable for any nearby spectators, while across from him, Serenity sat in her chair seething.  
  
Not only did her mother absolutely ignore her, but also this arrogant bastard answered for her to which her mother happily agreed. Not to mention that her best friend was mad at her for god knows what reason.  
  
Add these factors together and what do you get? One miserable princess.  
  
She reluctantly looked over at the Prince, expecting to see a smug satisfied look on his annoying face, only to find his finely chiseled features entirely unreadable. She narrowed her eyes in fury. How can he be so emotionless while I am sitting here a complete wreck? He was completely arrogant and crude and egotistical and self-centered and.and. God dammit, why the bloody hell did he kiss her anyway?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another realm of confusion was Mina. She could simply not comprehend her feelings for Kunzite. Not anymore.  
  
Yesterday she could have said quite confidently that she held not an iota of emotion for him, but today would have made her a liar. Once she laid eyes on him, all her past memories came flooding back creating turmoil of mixed desires. Each image of their time together seemed so raw and so disturbingly vivid, that it took her breath away.  
  
And he had not changed. Not one bit. He was still as he ever was. He still carried around the same aura of unbelievable sexiness, which evidently, was his predominant destiny. He was the exact embodiment of female desirability and that much lustful equipment, wrapped up in one package, was hard for a royal Venusian to ignore.  
  
No matter how hard she tried.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"So you're the Moon chick, huh?"  
  
"And you, must be the observant Earth.ling."  
  
"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."  
  
"How about you try to impress me and we will decide later on what is complimentary, and what is.not."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Mina blinked away the memory. She frowned in anger. It was the past. She was supposed to be over it. She was supposed to be professionally capable in situations such as these. It was her duty. She was supposed to have put it all behind her and act as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Basically, she was just kidding herself.  
  
'Oh Kunzite.why did you do it?'  
  
  
  
"Endymion."  
  
After breakfast, it was decided that as a start, the prince would accompany the princess on her daily feedings of her treasured animals. As angry as Serenity was, she appeared quite content with being surrounded by her loving pets than being alone with him as was primarily anticipated. So while she was left to talk with her mother, Endymion was left alone with his own parent.  
  
"Father." King Damius came to a stop in front of him, keeping watch for any eavesdroppers.  
  
"I hope you realize, now is your chance to win the princess over."  
  
Endymion shook his head in amusement. Nothing ever changed. "Spoken like a true king."  
  
King Damius glanced sharply at his son. "I am serious."  
  
"Yes I know you are, father. That is what makes this all so funny."  
  
The king ignored him and continued. "If there was ever a chance to claim this contract, it is now. You are to woo her - "  
  
Endymion let out a humorless bark of laughter. "Woo her father? How about we hog tie her, hold a sword to her pretty little neck and force her to marry me. Lord knows, it would probably be much easier than me.wooing.her." The prince chuckled to himself and walked away, leaving his father glowering behind him. His amusement soon faded to mischievous interest when he noticed the blonde beauty standing ahead of him. Alone.  
  
His eyes traveled down her slim form, taking in the curvy shape of her hips, right up to the golden glow of her hair. He stalked slowly up beside her and stopping just behind her, purred, "Hello Mina."  
  
  
  
"Serenity I want you to behave yourself." The princess rolled her eyes and sighed as her mother continued. "When you two return, I want to see Endymion happy." The Queen stopped, thought and then said, "And in one piece."  
  
Serenity smiled at seeing Endymion with one arm or one leg or any other part of his anatomy missing. To the average person this might be a morbid thought, but hell, it was funny to her.  
  
"I want you both to return here together, smiling and I want him to at least have partial knowledge of the kingdom."  
  
"Hey, what if he is mentally challenged?" Which I'm pretty sure he is. "I will not be able to help it if he has the memory span of a gold fish." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.  
  
"Daughter, I did not mean literally. Just.I would like you to give him a proper tour of the castle. Not just draw him a map and leave." Damn it! Well, there goes that plan. "Do you understand?"  
  
Serenity sighed in disappointment. "I guess."  
  
"Good. Have fun." The princess snorted at this and walked out the door.  
  
At her departure, she observed Mina and Endymion deep in discussion. Or so it looked. Endymion was, awfully close. Close enough to be.  
  
Flirting with her.  
  
Serenity stopped short, watched, and then laughed.  
  
Of course! Of course. She thought, shaking her head in realization. Why the hell would I be the only one?  
  
There was no ball of jealousy, which welled up in the bottom of her stomach. How could she be jealous of something that came to the prince so naturally as breathing? She thanked him and her lucky stars for being able to return back to the knowledge that this was a prince, trying to win a princess. Nothing more. Nothing less. And it was best she remember that.  
  
She turned away deciding to let them have their little interplay. Mina was welcome to him. She was sensible enough to know that he was just there for the lust of it all, so Serenity left her to take care of it. Mina was better than her when put in these positions; kinder.subtle.physically painless.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she noticed Kunzite, glaring in the direction of the two lovebirds. She quickly turned to leave, to have nothing to do with this situation, but then stopped. Why I get myself into these things, I do not know. She thought to herself, shaking her head in bemusement.  
  
She sighed painfully and then walked over to him. "General Kunzite. Are you okay?" She asked kindly, settling herself beside him.  
  
He seemed startled at her sudden appearance, shaking himself from his gloom and putting on a smile. "Of course, princess. And yourself?"  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm fine. But then again, I was not the one wishing to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"I'm sorry?" He asked confused.  
  
She gestured towards the flirting couple. "The lovebirds. If looks could kill, I am sure we would sooner be celebrating a funeral, rather than a wedding."  
  
Kunzite smiled meekly at this. "I apologize princess. Nobody was supposed to see that. I am afraid I shall have to kill you now." He joked.  
  
"Well I am afraid you are going to have to do better than that, for I am very observant."  
  
All at once, pain etched its way into the general's features. It seemed as if the blood drained from his face too.  
  
"Kunzite, are you alright?" She looked worried over his wan expression. Bloody hell, what is with this guy? She settled her hand on his upper arm, when he did not answer right away, to shake him out of his reverie.  
  
"I am sorry Serenity. You just.I mean.I just remembered another time is all." He stated by way of apology. Putting up a brave front. Ashamed that he should let go of his emotions so publicly and in front of someone who was so close to his. initial problem.  
  
Serenity blinked confusingly in reply. Ooo...kay. So, she just smiled, reassuring him and herself that he was not crazy, and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Are you sure you do not wish to join Endymion and I on our tour, Kunzite?" She asked, somewhat hopeful. It was weird, their uses of first names, as if they were old friends. For the first time, Serenity actually felt at ease with a member of the opposite sex. Probably because it was so astoundingly obvious that he held feelings for her best friend. Or because the relief she received from him not being a male trying to bed her. Not to mention, win her kingdom.  
  
"As much as I am sure I would enjoy it, princess, I can not. I am afraid there are other duties I must attend to." He said warmly. He clearly returned her good-natured feelings. He looked up to find Mina staring at them. Something jackhammered his heart. He could not read her eyes. Perhaps he did not want to. But God, she was so beautiful. "Now, if you will please excuse me."  
  
"Of course." Serenity smiled. He turned and left around about the same time she noticed that Endymion was left alone, and Mina was nowhere in sight.  
  
Strange...  
  
  
  
Kunzite walked straight towards his prince. He stopped as Endymion turned towards him. "So what was all that about?" He asked, practically seething, though keeping his anger in check.  
  
Endymion smirked, genuinely amused. "Settle down Kunzite, somebody might think you were jealous. Besides, I could ask you the same."  
  
"What the hell are you talking abo - Oh what? You mean the princess and I?" Endymion just stared darkly. He did not even know what he was thinking anymore. He most definitely was NOT jealous. It is just that, when he saw the princess smiling sincerely at his friend, he felt the overwhelming urge to break something.someone. He did not know what disturbed him more: The fact that he had these foreign feelings, or the sight of her slender hand on his general's damned arm. Nobody was supposed to touch her but him. "Endymion, you know where my heart is." Kunzite stated quietly.  
  
"Well, I was just warming up my prize, as I seem to recall a certain bet in play." He retorted evenly. Inwardly, he was wondering what the hell was happening to him.  
  
Kunzite looked down in defeat. Yes, there was that. He then glanced at Serenity who was waiting bored by the side. "You have not won yet."  
  
Endymion also stared in her direction. His eyes darkened a shade as he stared at her luscious form. Dressed in a modest gown of lavender, she was the epitome of elegance. The sun shone behind her, giving her an ethereal glow, which finally made him understand why she was given her name. She looked absolutely angelic, as if she was not supposed to be seen by mere mortals. Forbidden. And that thought made him hungry for her. "Give me time."  
  
As if she could sense the simultaneous stares at her she looked up. "Hey, take your time. I can wait. It is not as if I have anything better to do." She called sarcastically and then turned away in impatience.  
  
Endymion frowned, as her statement seemed to contradict his thoughts and his own words. Kunzite chuckled cheerfully as his heart recovered slightly and then slapped his friend on the back. "Happy hunting." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
"Why are you walking so fast?" Endymion asked politely as they headed over to the Animal Wing. Serenity was unconsciously walking in fast paces, while the prince strolled comfortably beside her.  
  
"What?" His question jerked her out of her contemplations as to what the situation was between her and him, and what to do about it, when all of a sudden, the answer came to her....  
  
Amnesia.  
  
Of course! She would develop a swift and severe case of amnesia and forget any events, which occurred between the day he arrived and today. It seemed the best solution, and hopefully, the easiest.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" His elegant eyebrow rose in question as he stared amused at the bewildered young princess.  
  
Ok, so maybe this might be harder than I thought, she mused miserably, as she could not ignore the fact that he was so entirely mouth-watering. But that was just natural. Every girl would feel this way when looking at him, so it was not as if it was an uncommon disease. No female being would blame her. Therefore, this was just a grave case of Lust. Something, which her adolescent hormones were bound to undergo sooner or later. It was just biologically natural. She would get over it. In time. Most certainly.  
  
Satisfied with that explanation she nodded happily to herself, and then scowled, since it was the appropriate expression to display at the time. "Because." She replied, before picking up the pace even more. Just to unease him. As one does.  
  
By the time they did reach their destination, it was obvious that Serenity was officially in her element. Her scowl was replaced by an air of pure content. Her rigid stance was replaced by one of tranquility and comfort. And the air between the two royals was less tense, and less trying. In fact, both their identities were primarily forgotten for the princess. These creatures were her children. Her babies. Another world all its own.  
  
Her joy at seeing them was enthusiastically returned. "Hello Darlings." She called to their happy greetings. She reached for her feeding apron and the one behind it. She slipped hers on first, tying it firmly around herself. She then turned to the prince who was taking in his surroundings in amazement.  
  
"Quite overwhelming, huh?" She said with smug knowledge as she observed the different emotions fluttering over his face. For this indeed was a whole other world. A beautiful, picturesque dome, which kept out the harsh reality of life. Which allowed you to consume another identity and lose yourself in the entire splendor of its magnificence.  
  
This represented what the world would look like if the humans lived in harmony with the animals and their surrounding nature. If they were not destroyed by greed. It ingeniously portrayed all four seasons, Winter, Autumn, Summer and Spring, dividing into four sections where in the middle, they all merged into one. Each division was scenic and intricately designed to give an observer or owner, as was the case for the animals, a sense of paradise.  
  
Most were confined in their own cages. It was easier that way for them to be fed and properly cared for. Some animals were in pairs, or more and some were just by themselves, taking time to recover what injuries led them to this place or just until they were trained to be released into the outside world. It was basically a training school for those animals abandoned at birth, or a hospital for the injured. Either way, they all were under the authority of Serenity, because she was their loving mother whom was loved in return.  
  
Endymion looked at the silver-haired minx beside him in wonderment. To be so devoted to any creature was alien to him. And yet, here was this disarming, young woman doing her very best to ensure the safety and well being of these animals. She created a blissful habitat for these creatures, so that they may live and live comfortably. She was truly amazing. And that fact added to the list of her other desirable characteristics was very unsettling for the prince.  
  
Serenity took in his speechless disposition cheerfully. She was glad that he was as much in awe of this place as she was. In this world, they could be equals. The outside did not exist.  
  
"Here." She reached up and placed the apron over his head. She did not even notice their closeness and the feel of his breath fanning over her cheek as it did, or when her chest brushed intimately against his own, or when her hands scraped the back of his neck gently as she tied the two pieces of string together, or even when her hands wrapped around his waist so that she may tie the apron at his back.  
  
All this she did with unconscious sensuality and unknown eroticism that Endymion's body burnt an inferno of lust within him. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes at the temptation of taking her right then, right there. This just proved that these alluring advances of hers were undoubtedly accidental and done in such a way that he was overcome by her purity and innocence to the real world. But he was not going to be the one to teach her the way life really was. And how women really were.  
  
Not here. Not yet.  
  
When her hair touched his cheek as her arms wrapped around him, he thought he would explode. His fists clenched at his sides with the ache to seize a hold of the tempting lushness of her body, yearning to let his hands explore each and every curve, which would then be followed by his mouth. Though his loins were loudly protesting otherwise, he regretfully settled himself with inhaling the scent of her, long and deep. Her sweet aroma filled his nostrils and he was soothed with pure.....serenity. Good God, could she not feel the evidence of his arousal poking her in the stomach?  
  
Totally oblivious to the frustration she was causing the prince to experience, she turned and picked up the feeding pail. She then turned to the prince and motioned for him to follow her. "Come on then. Let me introduce you."  
  
Endymion counted to twenty, settling himself and then followed. "Why must we wear these garments?" He asked, fingering the piece of clothing that forced him to endure such uncomfortable lust. But at least with it he could hide.... certain things.  
  
"It is called an apron. It is just in case of any....accidents. Although I was mighty tempted to not give you one, but I am afraid I would never hear the end of it if we returned with your clothes stained." She replied half- teasing, half-serious. She first led them to a cage filled with birds. Birds whose feathers was every colour of the rainbow. Some large and intimidating, some small and meek. All, spectacular.  
  
Serenity reached over to where the birdseeds were contained and filled her feeding pail with the required amount. As she did so, she explained, "This is, obviously, the Bird Cage. In it we have twenty-seven birds. Most are all a different species; the rest will be in groups of three or four. About half of them have been injured somehow, the rest were abandoned. As is the case with most of the other animals here."  
  
All this was said to the bewildered prince who was studying her with amazing intensity. Watching as she bent to each feeding bucket, tipping in birdseeds. As she did so, birds gathered around her, impatiently attempting to get at their food. He crept slowly up behind her so he would not disturb the scene.  
  
"Will you let them go?" He asked quietly. Startled, she jumped, showing that she did not hear him approach. She let out a shaky breath disturbed by his nearness. He was close enough that she could feel his breath feathering the hair at the back of her neck. She inhaled the scent of his cologne as it drifted to her in the slight breeze. Oh, but he smelled so good.  
  
"Eventually." She let out slowly. Inwardly telling herself to get a grip. "When they have recovered."  
  
"I suppose that will be painful."  
  
Serenity sighed sorrowfully, thinking of the day when all the animals will finally be healed and she will have to release them. "Goodbyes are always painful." There was a small hitch in her throat as she thought about her father. Not saying goodbye at all hurt even more. She shook herself and turned to the prince. "Hold out your hands."  
  
Endymion blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Your hands. Hold them out." She ordered, scooping out a handful of birdseeds.  
  
The prince frowned and raised an eyebrow, but then did as he was told. She pushed them together so they would make a cup shape and then emptied the birdseeds into them. She then crouched and motioned for him to do the same. Flattening his hands out so that the seeds were visible they sat and waited. Not too long after, birds cautiously began edging nearer. Endymion held still, watching as two birds that both looked the same came closer and closer until they jumped onto his hands and began pecking at the seeds, thus causing more birds to be brave and gathered nearer in anticipation of food.  
  
Serenity sat there and watched his face. For once she witnessed from him a true smile of happiness. Not one of sarcasm, not one of lust but a full- blown smile of boyish excitement and it tore at her heart. She was then hit with the epiphany that Endymion had never before experienced any of this. That his childhood was not as any other child's. That he had never climbed trees to observe birds in their nests, or played in the snow and made a snowman.  
  
Had he ever just been a boy?  
  
"What kind of birds are these?" He asked, snapping her out of her musings. "We do not have them on Earth." His eyes were, fortunately, still focused on his new made friends, who were increasing by the minute, so he did not see her contemplating so deeply over him.  
  
"We call them Manu. We found them in a nest left on the ground. Either their mother died, or just left. They have been here for maybe a couple of years." She waited till the last of the birdseeds diminished from Endymion's hands and then stood up while at the same time all the birds took to the air. Above them soared a plethora of colours.  
  
"Now, I suggest we take cover." She said grinning, before walking outside the cage. Endymion shook his head in incredulity at the true beauty of her smile. It certainly was a weapon to use on men to make them grovel at her feet. Yet, what was alarming was the fact that she did not seem to know this. She seemed to be completely naïve to how truly stunning she was.  
  
Not now, but soon he would show her exactly how a man feels when she looks at him like that.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said, staring at the coloured wings of the birds at flight. Lost in their graceful movements.  
  
"Absolutely." Endymion replied, not taking his gaze away from her.  
  
Serenity started at the huskiness of his voice and made the mistake of looking at him. The hue of his sapphire coloured eyes had deepened as he stared at her. Unconsciously, her eyes fell to his mouth. The memory of their kiss came flooding back to her as the form of a small tingle in the pit of her stomach. It seemed impossible that his eyes could get any darker, but it was almost as if they turned black in their intensity. It was then she realized he meant to kiss her. And what was worse, she could not find the means to stop him. She watched in silent dread as his lips neared. I have to stop him, she thought in a panic. I can not let him kiss me again, otherwise.... She did not want to think of what might happen otherwise.  
  
"Don't kiss me." She said breathlessly, swallowing her unease. He halted only inches away, raising his eyes to her in what looked like amusement.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Serenity leaned back ever so slowly, her brain struggling with her hormones so that she may pull away. "Don't, uh....kiss....me." She let out slowly. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, hoping the oxygen might let her brain function once more. Her eyes then opened and she put on a composed face.  
  
Endymion smirked at this, knowing full well that should he lean forward and capture her lips with his, she would not resist. How could she? "And why not?" He asked not giving an inch. He wanted to see how far she would go.  
  
"Because I do not want you to!" She retorted angrily. Amazing. To think he could get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Well not this time.  
  
"Could have fooled me." He replied smugly, leaning back and watching in fascination as she spluttered in disbelief. Her eyes lit up in fury and her body grew taut, as if she were about to strike out at something. Endymion did not think he had seen anything more beautiful.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes in anger. 'That damned arrogant bastard, who does he think he is?' "Listen here you egotistical swine, you may indulge yourself with the fantasy that you are every girls wet dream, but know that there are those females out there who actually have brains, and who can resist anything you throw at them."  
  
Endymion kept his features cold and harsh. He did not know whether to be impressed or pissed off at her words. Nobody talked to him like that. Nobody. Who the hell did this prissy little brat think she was?  
  
"And know this Endymion," she continued, moving closer to him so that she was right in his face, and so when she spoke, her breath stirred his hair, caressed his cheek as she finished in a seductive tone, "you were never very original anyway."  
  
The insult hit him hard. The urge to strike out at her was overwhelming. Strike at her with what, he did not know. But the impulse to retaliate in a physical sense was consuming. He could not bare the thought of other men staring at her like he did, touching her like he did, tasting her. He wanted to murder any man that even thought of caressing her sweet skin.  
  
"Who?" He asked in a strangled rasp. He was enraged to the point of homicidal.  
  
Serenity stepped back at the pure fury she saw in his eyes. They had darkened to a deep black and he looked about ready to kill her. Yet deep within the sub-consciousness of her mind, she knew he would not lift a hand to hurt her. She felt safe with that knowledge and therefore held her ground. "What?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"Who?" He repeated, this time strongly. And when he began stalking towards her, his intimidation led her to be backed up against the wall behind her. He did not stop until they were only inches apart, and their bodies touched ever so slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who what?" She shook her head in a daze. She had no idea what he was going on about. It was just her luck for him to turn crazy now. Or crazier, as might be the case. He was too close for comfort, and with this wall behind her, even more so. Ha, stuck between a rock and a hard place, go figure. She thought irrationally.  
  
"Who has touched you?" Who would be stupid enough to put their hands on his property? If he could be at all honest with himself, he would realize that right now, he was behaving quite stupidly himself. He did not know what had come over him. But at the mention that there was any men before him that could have possibly tarnished her in any way made him want to hunt them down and torture them very, very slowly.  
  
It was not jealousy. Of course it wasn't. For it to be jealousy, he would have to actually feel some emotion for her, and there was no way that was possible. No, jealousy was completely out of the question. It was just plain and simple anger. Anger at anyone who thought that they had his permission to touch what was his, look at what was his. That was all.  
  
Serenity gave out a bark of laughter, incredulous at his question. "You mean who has tried?" She asked with a smile full of malice. "Honestly Endymion, who do you think? Any man who is unattached and has a title to his name, I have been flaunted to. Any man who is willing to overtake the kingdom. Any man who wishes to parade me around as his prized possession, mocking those who could not win me. Who do you think?" She paused as she looked into his dark eyes, which were staring back at her silently. She smirked at his speechlessness. "As I was saying Endymion, you are not very original. Men like you have come and gone," she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "and so it shall continue."  
  
She went to move away but his hand caught hers and spun her back. The inertia made her slam back into him. He grabbed the back of her head with his free hand, his fingers diving into the silken strands of her hair, and holding her head immobile. His breath came harshly. "You bitch." He breathed out fiercely, the cold chips in his eyes coming alive. "I am nothing like your little lackeys!"  
  
Serenity snorted, "Right. Keep telling yourself that." She struggled against his grip. "Let go of me." She might as well have been talking to a tree, because he would not give an inch. In fact, he made himself more comfortable by pushing her back against the wall, and trapping her in his arms. She stared up at him in indignation and confusion, wondering what his deal was. She knew she had angered him; that was the point. But she had finally been given the chance to tell a prince what she truly thought of him, of them all, and who better than the man who nearly made her want him.  
  
Nearly.  
  
Endymion pushed his face close to hers. "How about you keep telling yourself this. I am here to win you, make no mistake. And I am willing to overtake your kingdom. And as for being a prized possession that I will happily parade around, as you so delicately put it, I will do also. Yet, one difference that I promise you," he stepped up closer and pushed his body into hers, relishing the small gasp she let out, "I will not fail." He whispered into her ear, and not being able to resist, licking the lobe. "I shall have you begging for me." He said into her other ear, nibbling it. "And we will both enjoy every minute of it." With a smirk, he pushed back from the wall and turned to walk out of the cage, while Princess Serenity was left there staring at his retreating back.  
  
Wait a second; he did not get the last word. Outraged at the fact that he so easily dismissed her, she stalked after him. When she reached ahead of him, she stopped and pushed him back. "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you insult me by insinuating that I could ever fall for someone like you? If there were ever to be anything between us, it would be because you wanted me. YOU were begging for MY touch. Not the other way around. Never the other way around." She stated angrily.  
  
"I do not deny wanting you. How could I not? You, my little temptress, could keep even the strongest man awake at night with lust." He replied complacently, his eyebrows raised, a twinkle of amusement mixed with something else in his eyes. "Yet I am surprised at your denial of wanting me."  
  
"That is because I do not want you." She seethed, glaring at him with vehemence. Pushing back strands of hair that had blown into her face.  
  
Endymion smirked, making Serenity want to punch him. Hard. "And if you believe that, minx, you will believe anything."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "What makes you think that I could ever want you?"  
  
He smiled and stepped up closer to her, leaning his face only inches away. "I kiss you, you'll kiss back. If I start anything, there is no doubt in my mind that I will also be the one to finish it."  
  
Serenity chuckled "You seem to think that is some great feat, prince. Do not flatter yourself, you have not been the only one."  
  
Endymion's features stilled. His eyes grew cold as he stared at the princess and asked, "What did you say?"  
  
Quite smugly she answered, "What? Did you think you were the first? Do not be so naive Endymion. Day in and day out princes come. What makes you think that during that time, I would be waiting for you to be my first? What gives you the gumption to believe that you would be anything special to me?"  
  
Once again he looked about ready to strike. But instead, pulled her to him and kissed her harshly. His lips pressed against hers with brutal force, almost bruising them in the process. Punishing her for these emotions that he was feeling. His hand snaked through her hair pulling her head back so that he may push harder. His other hand pressing her waist against his groin as he grinded into her, swallowing the small moan that escaped her.  
  
He then stopped and pushed her away; wrenching Serenity out of the pleasurable trance she was in, pulling her back to the cruel reality in his cold smile. They stared at each other in silence, her anger boiling below the surface, his simmering down to a cool intensity, both waiting to lash out and use it against the other.  
  
Endymion stepped back so that he could take in the whole of her. "You talk a lot, little girl, but that is all you are: talk. You say you have been kissed, touched before, yet you shiver with excitement at my caress. Quake with longing at my kiss. So either they," he said vehemently, "were not man enough for you, which I," his glance raked down her body as if he were stripping her naked, "entirely understand, or you really are just, a little girl." He shook his head in mock despair. "When you are ready to grow up, I am more than willing to help." He finished, turning to move away.  
  
This comment was a huge insult to Serenity. Him being four years older than her and more experienced was no excuse to dismiss her, even if this was the perfect opportunity to turn his attentions away from her. She was not going to allow him to be the one to refuse her. That was just not the way it was played.  
  
"I'll show you little girl." With that, she shoved him against the wall, cupped his head in her palms and kissed his mouth. Not soft, not chaste, this kiss. She used her tongue as sexily, masterfully, boldly and possessively, as she knew how. She pressed her body full length against him, tempting him with all her being.  
  
Endymion may have been shocked at first, but was quick to respond as; in reply, he grasped her waist and pulled her in even closer. He then proceeded to trail his hands down to her hips, gripping them tightly. Possibly bruising her in the process.  
  
Serenity was no less gentle. Her hands clenched and pulled at his hair as her tongue unrelentingly tangled with his, biting harshly into his lip, not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to hurt. She constantly found herself pressing against the hardness gouging her middle, seeking that unattainable contact. Pain was most definitely balanced with pleasure in this act of intimacy.  
  
As response to this, the sound that issued from Endymion's throat was feral. Then, exercising no subtlety, he changed their positions, pushed her against the wall, settled his hands on her derriere, and lifted her, which caused her legs to wrap around him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
What was meant to be a kiss to simply prove a point, turned out to be one of the most carnal exploits either of them had ever experienced, pushing away any outside distractions and focusing on only one thing....  
  
....each other.  
  
With their mouths still fused together, and her body held against the wall, his hands were free to roam. So when he pushed his hardness against her intimately, his hands swept up, passed the sides of her breasts and into her silken mass of hair. He then let one hand trail slowly down to her thigh, bunching the skirt up, and out of the way, so that he may revel in the smoothness of her skin.  
  
She moaned at the simultaneous contacts, causing sparks to shoot throughout her body. She wrapped both arms around his neck and shamelessly ground her middle against the strength of his desire.  
  
He growled deep within his throat at the pleasure it produced, reveling in the carnality of their kiss. He drew on her like a man starved, craving for her very essence. He sent his tongue deep, penetrating her mouth and saturating her with lust.  
  
When finally they both figured they needed a hefty supply of oxygen, they slowly pulled apart from one another. Serenity's hands were still clenched; arms wrapped firmly around his neck while one of Endymion's hands was fisted in her hair, and the other was just under her thigh. His head fell down to the hollow between her neck and shoulder, then taking the skin in between his teeth, biting gently, making her moan his name to the sky. Once he pulled away, he licked the spot once, pleased with the red mark that appeared, and then took a breath.  
  
When finally he lifted his head his eyes fixed onto her lips, while Serenity's eyes were still closed. She pulled her lips inwards and opened her eyes. By that time, his features became unreadable. She looked from his lips, and then into his eyes.  
  
They stared at each other silently.  
  
Endymion took in her flushed face, swollen lips and expectant eyes, and immediately uncertainty swamped him. "God...." What the hell was he thinking?  
  
He quickly released her, settling her upon her feet and abruptly withdrew his hands. He stepped back and wiped at his mouth. He turned away, disgusted at himself. How was this little enchantress able to make him give into temptation like that? She may be beautiful, but he had experienced beautiful and desirable before, and hell, they were not as alluring as this one. Nobody had made him lose control like that before. Nobody.  
  
Serenity stared at his back in confusion. She knew he desired her, as she had known before. It was physically evident now. In fact, the feel of his lust for her was what made her mind so incredibly hazy, that she was unable to control her reactions. Though, it was entirely mystifying to watch him turn away in disgust. Had she done something wrong? She frowned at his lack of response. Now what was supposed to happen? She had proven her point. She had personally verified that he no longer thought of her as a little girl, but what he did not realize, was that this girl still wanted more and that was the most disturbing fact of all....did Serenity actually want him? She reeled back in horror at the notion.  
  
Good God no!  
  
Do I.... like Endymion?  
  
With that thought lingering in her mind, she turned around and ran. 


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: What can I say? I'm sorry. I'm useless. I'm..uh.....sorry. I'm useless. I'm just one of those people you know.....those people who.....ah.....don't.....you know......update.....quick. And I truly do apologize for that, but you see, these chapters just all of a sudden appear in my head one day and only then can I get one written and I can't exactly predict......ah.....who am I kidding. I'm useless. And I'm sorry. But ANYWAY, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU all you who reviewed. You're just BLOODY marvelous. You know that right?? Thank you so much. You're great! Ok. No promises on the next chapter being out soon, but..... yeah. That's all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Just leave them to the side and get on with the others." Mina ordered. "Come on people, we have done this thousands of times before, this one is no different. Now please, get on with it." With a sigh, she turned and walked out of the hall.  
  
These damned balls. These damned princes, she thought in irritation. This process was most definitely getting old. With a flick of her long golden hair, she walked to the garden, and stared into the pond. Just another dragging task for just another dragging day.  
  
Queen Selene had pronounced there be a ball held for the royal family of Earth and since it was nearing the celebration of Winter Equinox, even more the reason.  
  
In any case, Mina was not looking forward to it. She had a strange sense of foreboding. One, that she believed, was likely to cause pain. It was just a feeling. Something plucked out of female's intuition, but still one that could not be ignored.  
  
Something bad was going to happen.  
  
As if right on cue, she heard a crash coming from inside the hall where preparations for the ball were being made. She closed her eyes and shook her head in discontent, and then inwardly blocking her ears to the noise. She did not want to know.  
  
She sighed once more and kicked a pebble into the depths of the water. It was a mistake this. Being here, by herself. It invited the frightening notion of being alone with her thoughts, dreams..... memories. And that was never a good thing, because that gave her the opportunity to ponder the situations she faced at present time, the chance to dream and hope of things for the future and worst of all, the danger of remembering times of the past.  
  
...Past.....  
  
The Earth was truly spectacular. Where the Moon was laden with surroundings that glistened from the planet's natural light, the Earth was its complete opposite, filled with striking colour and startling elements. Mina would be sure to explore the country in its entire splendor fully on her next visit.  
  
As she strolled through one of the paths leading back to the castle, a flash of light caught her eye. She turned her head to the white and found that it was the sun reflecting its gleam off of a sword. A sword arcing and sweeping in fluid movements. A sword held in the tanned hands of one General to the Earth Prince.  
  
Kunzite.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and observed him. He seemed to flow with such agility and so smoothly, she was mesmerized by his graceful movements. She could see his intent concentration in his practice. Yet, his exercise was not the only thing the managed to capture her attention.  
  
As beautiful as he made his practices seem, the very fact of how absolutely gorgeous he was did not escape the realms of her mind. In fact, his undeniable handsomeness withheld quite a large portion of her interest. At the moment, the training general wore nothing but a pair of drawstring pants hanging off his hips. Mina was all but drooling at the sight of his bare chest and extremely impressive.....other qualities. And all this, gleaming with sheen of sweat left her heart pounding to the fox trot. She watched as one of his actions flexed his right bicep making Mina unconsciously lick her lips.  
  
It was by this time that she noticed his movements slowing down and eventually coming to a complete stop. She still did not move though. She stood where she was and continued to watch as Kunzite came down from whatever spiritual level he may be on. He moved over to the side and rested his sword on a nearby table. He then proceeded to cool himself down with water in a bucket resting on the ground, giving Mina a very nice view of his back.....side. It was the perfect time for her to turn around and leave without being noticed, but strangely enough, she was rooted to the spot.  
  
Yet before she had the chance to command her legs to move, Kunzite stood straight, turned around and stared right into her eyes. "Enjoy the show?" He asked smoothly, his face an expression of withheld amusement.  
  
Mina managed to suppress her flush of embarrassment at being caught and instead, smirked and replied, "Quite."  
  
Kunzite picked up a towel lying on the table, never breaking eye contact while dabbing at the water running down his face and onto his chest. Mina bit down the urge to offer assistance.....replacing the towel with her tongue. She mentally hit herself. Enough of those thoughts now.  
  
"So what is a nice girl like you doing walking around a big palace like this by herself?" He asked, dropping the towel back on the table and slowly stalking towards her.  
  
Mina noticed this with a combination of dread and a lingering sense of excited anticipation. "Oh.....just exploring. Wandering. Observing."  
  
"It is not very safe to be wandering around alone. It can be dangerous." He finished softly, huskily as he walked even closer to where Mina was standing.  
  
"I believe that." Her voice just as soft, just as quiet. She eyed him knowingly, inhaling deeply with awe as she stared at his nearing body. It was so much better up close, she thought to herself. "But I can handle it." Her eyes traveled up past the curve of his delectable lips, passed his chiseled cheekbones and into the depths of his storm coloured eyes. She felt her entire body flush as those very eyes swept the length of her body slowly, as if absorbing each feature and embedding it to memory. He was just too incredibly hot for words.  
  
"I am sure you can." His reply was a blatant innuendo, letting her take it as she pleased.  
  
Although Mina wished to the gods that she could allow them to act out the very thoughts which obviously seemed to be running through both their minds, her brain forced her to put the job first before her desires. She was here as the Ambassador of the Moon, and not as a woman.  
  
So, she took a firm grip of her hormones, squelching down her fierce attraction to the general with great reluctance and switched the tone of the conversation to that of two acquaintances who could be discussing the weather. Clearing her throat and stepping back a few feet she said, "I noticed many ancient Maori tribal techniques in your training. I did not even realize Terrans knew of its existence."  
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow in amusement at her change of interplay. He noticed by the set tilt of her chin and the straightening of her shoulders that she meant to ignore this undeniable magnetism between them. This made it even better for him. A challenge was always fun. Even more so when he won.  
  
"We know many styles of battle. Even more than people of the Moon I would wager." This ought to stir some things up.  
  
"I highly doubt that." Mina said, chuckling to herself as if he were incredibly stupid.  
  
"Well, you being female, I suppose you would think that." Kunzite said, shrugging and looking away nonchalantly.  
  
Mina stared incredulous at him. "What is that supposed to mean??"  
  
"It is just, I highly believe females are not required in the matters of war. They tend to household matters while their men are off in battles. It is hardly worth a woman learning styles of fighting when it is unneeded. That is what the men are for."  
  
Mina was quite lost for words. Fury was slowly beginning to spark up her eyes. He had better be bloody joking. "That may be so on Earth, but on the Moon the women can match the strongest of any warriors, and it is women who are the main protectors of the throne. At the age of ten, females are sent to the Moon for training as a senshi. Do not tell me women are unneeded in battle. They are exactly the same as men.....if not better." She said the last words under her breath but Kunzite heard them anyway.  
  
"For some reason, I highly doubt that. But since you are so convinced in your beliefs, prove it." He said, staring at her challengingly.  
  
"And how exactly will I do that?" Mina asked, eyebrows raised, head cocked to the side questioningly.  
  
Kunzite turned and walked to the weapons area and picked up two carved wooden bokkens. He turned around and proffered one to her. "Show me your skills."  
  
The senshi frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Fight me." The general dared, walking closer to her.  
  
"Fight you?" She repeated in a mixture of shock and amusement.  
  
"What? Are you scared?" He stepped up closer to her so that there were only a few feet between them. He dared further with his words, and his body.  
  
"Scared?" She scoffed incredulous, "As in, scared I might hurt you?"  
  
"I doubt that could ever happen." He replied with complete confidence.  
  
"You do not think I could beat you?" She moved a step forward, looking up into his arrogant face.  
  
"No, I KNOW you could not beat me."  
  
Mina was now enticed to riot. If it was a contest of skills and wills he wanted, then he would most certainly get it, but not without a little leverage. She would make her win truly worth it.  
  
"Want to bet?" Hers and Serenity's midnight poker games raised and developed the daring gambler inside of her. It was dangerous, but that was what made it fun.  
  
"Bet?" Kunzite replied confused.  
  
"Yes, bet. That is where we each gamble off-"  
  
"I know what a bet is." He interrupted her with a frown of irritation and a swift dismissal of the hand.  
  
"Then name your stakes." She said confidently, folding her arms and raising her chin up a notch. She knew she should not be doing this, she knew she should ignore the situation and get on with her job; she knew she should just walk away and forget this interlude. But that was impossible. He had not only insulted her fighting abilities but her entire gender too. That called for justice.  
  
"Hmm..... how about....." He trailed off as he stalked around her slowly.....a predator circling his prey. "A kiss."  
  
"A kiss?" She questioned, and eyebrow rose in an amused confusion.  
  
"If I win, I get to kiss you." He stated, his eyes straying down to her mouth, which then darkened as her tongue peeked at to lick her luscious lips. He ached to feel that tongue on his own lips. Soon.  
  
Mina considered this for a while, trying to ignore the urge to pounce on him now and tell him there was no need to fight for a kiss. She was quite willing. She admonished herself, pushing down such thoughts and answered. "Fine." His smile crept up slowly on his face and his eyes gleamed wickedly making her hot with yearning. She then shook her head in an attempt to shake away these feelings and then proceeded to state her terms of the bet. "And if I win, you have to....." she paused, stepping up close to him, almost pressing their bodies together. Almost. Her left hand trailed down his arm and gripped the handle of the sword, watching the flicker of lust in his smug expression, "kiss Endymion." She finished stepping back with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
Kunzite choked in initial surprise. She had to be kidding. "Say again?"  
  
Mina grinned. "You heard me. If I win, you have to kiss Endymion."  
  
"No way!" He stated loudly.  
  
"I figured you would be too scared." Mina nodded understandingly baiting him to acceptance.  
  
Kunzite glared at the little witch. He should have known this would turn into something ugly. It was lucky he had full confidence that he was going to win. And now there was even more reason to. And besides, one way or another, he would have the little temptress. "Deal."  
  
"Deal." Mina smiled genuinely, tossing the sword to her right hand, doing a couple of arcs to get the feeling of the weapon. Kunzite mirrored her in movements much the same.  
  
He grinned challengingly at her. "Let's dance."  
  
And they did.  
  
...Present.....  
  
Mina snapped out of her reverie at the sound of glass smashing. She disposed of the memory with a firm shake of the head. That was the last thing she needed to be thinking of right now. Musings such as those could not only cost her the mending pieces of her heart, but her almost shattering sanity too.  
  
It was times such as these she needed to occupy her cluttered mind with more trivial things..... like the person who was about to smash every single glass object in the entire kingdom.  
  
Sighing heavily she turned and walked back locking away those memories deep into the dark recesses of her mind. She especially disallowed herself to think of the events that happened so shortly after.  
  
...Past.....  
  
"Nice move." Kunzite stated, blocking an attack from Mina and coming around to make one of his own.  
  
"Thanks." She answered, pivoting to escape an oncoming blow.  
  
From the time they begun their battle, they did not truly take the other seriously. Kunzite expected a typical woman rising to the challenge of jests at her gender. He deliberately insulted her, making her mad enough to respond accordingly. He would then start off the fight allowing her to think that she would be a good enough opponent. Then, minutes into the battle he would overpower her and force her to accept defeat, thereby seizing his prize.  
  
What he did not count on however, was her talent, her strength, her speed, and her skill. He did not consider her true power and the fact that she was quite a deadly force to be reckoned with. She managed to match him strike by strike. Every attack she counter-attacked. She was perfect. And in this, he was not only talking about her fighting abilities. Not only could she contest against him, but also she was by far the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her beauty could keep a man spellbound. She certainly had this one intensely enchanted. This challenge may be harder to win than he thought.  
  
Mina, on the other hand, was quite shocked herself at her opponent. It seemed she would actually have to work at winning this time. She had been through this situation before. And no matter what, the result would be her victory. Nobody could ever really match her. This time though, things were different. Kunzite's trainings were most certainly not all for show. With every move he made, with every blow struck, he displayed immense knowledge and power behind each attack. She had finally found her ideal adversary. This was fun.  
  
Speaking of fun, no matter how concentrated she was on every blow, every strike she managed to deflect, she could not help but continue noticing how gorgeous he was. Each move he made flexed a muscle here and there, producing a new layer of sweat glistening over his body. By this time, Mina herself was sweating a little, making her clothes and hair stick to her skin. Kunzite blocked one of her hits while at the same time grinning smugly at her. The man really had to stop doing that. And while he was at it, put on a shirt, for gods sake.....or a full bodysuit would be better. He was making Mina hotter than was necessary.  
  
At the thought, she almost dropped her guard, recovering quickly, but it was enough. Kunzite eagerly drove in for the attack. Luckily Mina was able to block his advance but not fast enough for he was able to back her into the table. She was bent backwards, straining under the strength of Kunzite's sword..... body..... eyes.....  
  
"May I sample my prize now?" The general asked arrogantly, leaning his face only inches away from her own. She could feel his breath stirring the hair on her cheek. She could feel the heat of his chest compressing hers. The small distance between their hips was like a magnet; straining to conjoin. The temptation to say yes was almost overwhelming. Fortunately, and amazingly, she managed to keep her raging hormones in check and retrieve her bearings.  
  
"Yes of course, he is in the castle I think." With that she forced her leg up between them, aimed at his stomach and pushed him away. He was driven back, the air whooshing out of his lungs. Mina took that opportunity to strengthen her grip on the handle of the bokken and strive forward.  
  
That was close. Too close. She rushed in, their bokkens meeting with a sharp clash of wood on wood.  
  
"I should tell you," Kunzite started as if ignoring her last statement. "When I kiss you, it is not going to be one of those close lipped, chaste kisses.....this kiss will include it all. And I intend to take my time too."  
  
Mina's body flushed with anticipation, she then scolded herself for her thoughts and answered, "That is great. I shall let your Prince know."  
  
She forced forward again, retrieving the upper hand and making ground. A scowl of frustration appeared on Kunzite's face and Mina grinned at the sight. It was about time he lost his cocky air and became as aggravated by their situation as she was. He managed to notice the amount of ground she made in her onslaught and it threw him off a little. Mina noticed this and used his distraction to her advantage. Blocking an attack she swept past his guard, ducked down and kicked his legs from under him, sweeping him to the ground. She then stood over him, her feet astride his abdomen, her bokken point at his throat.  
  
She smiled smugly down at his shocked expression. It did not take long for his expression of shock to turn to a scowl of anger. "Pucker up, Romeo." At this, she laughed at the fury in his eyes. It was quite literally a sight to behold: a surly man at the feet of a giggling nymph.  
  
This made Kunzite heady with desire. Gods she was beautiful! He was not going to lose this. It only took a few seconds for him to reach a decision, and with that he knocked her bokken aside, startling the senshi out of her amusement and allowing the opportunity to kick one of her legs out from under her making her fall to the ground. He then proceeded to flip up, take a firm hold of his bokken and turn around to face her.  
  
"Hey, that is not fair." She cried indignantly, taking the stance of defense once again. She glared at the smirking general.  
  
"Who said anything about being fair?" He question, eyeing her with amusement.  
  
"I had you down. I won." She stated, mirroring his circling movements. Waiting for him to strike while trying to argue her point.  
  
"You may have knocked me off my feet, but you did not keep me down." He watched as her eyes lit up with rage. They darkened to a glowing azure. Kunzite's breath caught. She truly was a sight to behold.  
  
"You play dirty." She said sulkily.  
  
"Count on it." He said suggestively before she attacked. He responded automatically. Strike for strike; blow for blow. Each striving for dominance. "Want to extend the terms?" Not waiting for an answer he continued. ""Not only will I get to kiss you, but we spend one whole day together.....doing as I please."  
  
Mina's disobedient hormones were once again jumping up and down, vying for her to forget the stupid bet and accept his terms. Once again, she managed to ignore them. If only just. "Alright. And when you kiss Endymion....." She struck an unsuccessful blow to his side, then backed off a bit. "You will also be wearing a dress."  
  
Kunzite smirked, "That is not going to happen. I shall defeat you."  
  
"We will see." With that, she urged forward, battling to her full potential.  
  
He was deflecting each hit, moving without conscious direction, anticipating her every attack, knowing how her wrath was overtaking her fighting capabilities giving him an advantage for she displayed her emotions in her features, allowing him to predict her strikes. Such was the fact that he was able to anticipate her attacks and block them before she even started to make them. It transformed their fight into a dance. Faster than thought, graceful and perfect, he countered every move she made.  
  
And before Mina could even blink, she found herself crowded back against the wall; before she could breathe, her bokken was knocked out of her hands and her hands were held above her head. Her eyes widened in shock and when she tried to bring her knee up in a blow to his groin, he had already maneuvered his own leg up, blocking the attack. She was held vulnerable. They were both puffing; exhausted by the amount of power they were forced to exude.  
  
Their faces were close, his body held firm over hers. It was then Kunzite smiled. "I win." He stated softly, staring into her wild glare. She struggled against his hold, but she was well and truly defenseless. She closed her eyes, and then thought to do the opposite, hoping it might throw him off.  
  
She grinded her groin into his own, staring up into his eyes.  
  
Kunzite's eyes widened and then darkened with a desire that was almost uncontrollable. Almost. He was at the point of breaking though. Fortunately for him, he saw through her ploy and it only made him hold onto her tighter and press more securely against her. His eyes were almost black in their intensity.  
  
She stared up at him. Fearing the emotions that were raging through her. She was not scared of him she knew that. But she was scared of her thoughts, her feelings, this strong yearning streaming through her. He held her captivated. Not only physically but emotionally and mentally too. She was lost in his gaze, ready to surrender. She lost.  
  
"You win." She stated softly staring up into his eyes, willing him to do as he pleased.  
  
He leaned down, their foreheads touching, their lips only millimeters away. Kunzite closed his eyes and inhaled her scent then exhaling on a shuddering sigh of longing. He gripped her hair at the back of her neck, sifting his hands through the silken strands. And then stepped back, opening his eyes.  
  
She stared up at him, confusion mixed with a hopeful expression of anticipation. It almost made him lose control. "Tomorrow." He said as if reprimanding his wayward hormones. "Meet me here tomorrow." Mina's eyebrows lifted in surprised. She then cocked her head to the side in an unconscious gesture of coyness. She need say nothing.  
  
Kunzite inhaled sharply at the striking jolt of desire as he watched her, and then, quickly before he lost his willpower, he turned and walked away.  
  
He needed a cold shower. 


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: I know, I know. I suck with the updating. And I'm afraid I have no excuses for it either. I'm sorry. I'm just lazy ya know? And I pretty much keep myself preoccupied with anything else but this. I am trying though. Ah.....never mind. Anyway, thank you to all you darling reviewers, you really make me want to.....I don't know..... fly or something. No, not in an airplane, although that would be nice and not where I would plummet to my bloody doom and.....ah.....ok, shut up. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What did I tell you the last time you were in my room Vienna?" Endymion asked quietly as he noticed her sitting on his bed in a provocative manner. His anger was brimming below the surface. After trudging back towards his room from the Animal Wing, ignoring the curious stares of working servants this, he thought, was the last thing he needed. He stalked straight towards her fully intending to toss her out.  
  
It must have been obvious in his features for Vienna instantly stood from the bed and held her hand out in front of her attempting to ward him off. "I simply came to talk to you."  
  
"I care." He stated sarcastically reaching out to her throat.  
  
Her hands immediately came up to defend herself, trying to stall his menace while gasping out, "You would not dare."  
  
He smiled maliciously, "Try me, Vienna. Please."  
  
His hand came up to grip her throat. Her eyes widened in panic and her hands came up, seizing his wrists. "I have news of the princess' marriage," She squeaked out desperately. "And who she shall marry should it not be you." She finished as his grip tightened.  
  
He paused a while taking this into consideration, then pulled her face in close to his. "Make it quick." He said near to a whisper. He then pushed her onto the bed. She fell back helplessly, closing her eyes in relief. She then sat up once again, head held high in an attempt to retain her dignity. She watched as he lost all interest in her and walked around to the side of his bed, sitting down. He bent and started taking off his boots. "Well?" He ordered impatiently not looking at her.  
  
Vienna turned to face him. "I overheard the Queen talking to your father when the two of you left." As she said this her features twisted into a scowl. "She was rambling on and on about all the suitors her dear daughter had purposely sent away. If you ask me -"  
  
At this she was interrupted. "I'm not. Get to the point." Endymion said as he kicked his shoes away and sat back against his bed head, watching her boredly.  
  
A small flush came up to her cheeks and she continued. "Well, she was explaining her intentions to announce the name of the princess' future husband on her sixteenth birthday.....well, I am sure you know all this." She said quickly, taking note of the prince's vast disinterest. "So she went on further, to say how should Serenity not choose you, nor anybody else, her husband will then be Prince Daemon of Xiatraeus." She finished watching for his reaction.  
  
"Daemon?" Endymion repeated unsurely. At Vienna's shaky nod, he said, only louder this time with mounting vehemence, "Daemon." He clenched his fists in anger, his jaw locking in a need to curse the walls down.  
  
"You know of him." The young queen said with baited curiosity.  
  
"You could say that." He replied, lost in his dwelling thoughts. He did not even notice Vienna crawling up the bed beside him, getting closer. She obviously was pleased to be able to take advantage of the situation as she neared.  
  
"Then you must know of his thirst for power. He is ruthless and uncaring, completely thoughtless to the lives of others and lives only to please himself. His craving for power is what makes him famous. Endymion, he is -"  
  
"Exactly like me." The prince stated quietly. His thoughts were filled with the possible union between the young princess and this Daemon. His head clouded with a blinding rage. Serenity was his. He had made his claim and strove for possession. Nobody could, would take that away from him. Not if he had anything to say about it.  
  
He thought back to the scene only, what seemed like moments ago. The feel of her smooth skin. Her thighs. Legs. In a hold, wrapped around his waist. Her silken strands brushing the sides of his face, bound in his clenched fist. Their mouths, fused together, locked in damp heat, tongues plunging for control. Lost. The strength of his desire, driving, searching her warmth. All a lingering instance within his mind.  
  
He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the memory. The mere thought of her was enough to make him hard. He looked down. Sure enough.  
  
"Why Endy, is that for me?" Vienna purred in his ear, startling him out of his reverie, daring to stroke his chest and then going low, down to the physical reaction at his mind's view of the young princess. Endymion's eyes narrowed in anger and frustration due to his mind not being present enough to throw his father's wife over the balcony. Although he had to admit, she sure did have a way with her hands.  
  
His own hands clenched the blankets beneath him, watching her, taking on the role of the impartial observer. He was curious to gauge his response. The response of an aroused man to an undesired woman. To the wrong woman.  
  
"I have been waiting for this." She said huskily before smiling at him seductively and dipping down to take him into her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Serenity, dear. Have we forgotten somebody?" Queen Selene said, sitting on her daughter's desk chair.  
  
The princess came to a halt in the doorway at the sight of her mother. 'Great.'  
  
"Ferinx?" She responded innocently.  
  
"Did I or did I not make it specifically clear that you and Endymion were to return back to the castle together?" She asked tightly.  
  
'Why do parents always ask questions they already know the answers to?' Serenity sighed, "Mother you do not understand. Something.....came up. We both had to be somewhere else. Separately. It is as simple as that." Serenity craved for it to be anything but what it was, and it definitely was not simple.  
  
"Serenity I ask you to do this one task and you cannot even do it." The queen murmured in despair.  
  
"Mother this situation is not as easy as you make it out to be." Serenity tried complacently.  
  
"I wish to retire from this regency happily, daughter. Do you enjoy seeing me miserable?"  
  
Serenity gasped at the queen's words. How could she say that to her? It was not like she purposely set out against her mother. In fact, anything of which she did was never aimed at her. Not maliciously anyway.  
  
"Do you think I enjoy having this reluctance towards anybody with a penis?" She spat out crudely. "Do you think I enjoy princes walking in day and night with the intention to marry me for our kingdom? For my looks? To be forced to spend time with people I purely despise because of an age-old law? Do you think I enjoy the idea of being auctioned off to the nearest bidder just because I turned sixteen? Wake up Mum. You cannot even imagine my miserable life. As a princess." She finished strongly, aversion at her title shining in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me about misery. Don't you dare. You cannot even begin to understand the meaning of the word. When your heart is shattered into tiny pieces because the one man you ever loved was slaughtered, then we can discuss misery equally. But only until then can you truly understand its very definition." Selene said vehemently, wiping a falling tear from her eye.  
  
Serenity questioned quietly, "How can I know love when my heart is not even given the chance to discover it?"  
  
Selene looked at her daughter sadly. She could see the pain at being a pawn of this barbaric marriage procedure, but there was nothing she could do about it. She must obey custom, tradition, law. A queen's duty.  
  
"I am sorry my daughter. I am sorry that you feel this way but I am afraid it is for your own good." Serenity shook her head in disgust. "So I suggest you take this time to consider your options wisely, while you still have the chance." At that the queen turned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The princess snorted in doubt. "What options?" Her whisper lost in the breeze.  
  
  
  
Endymion squeezed his eyes closed at Vienna's skilled motions. He held no desire for her whatsoever and was therefore startled at the reaction of his body and at the way it was functioning. Though why should it surprise him? He had bedded many nameless woman, many forgotten, so he was an expert at disassociating his mind from his body.  
  
He rested his head back. His fists were clenching the blankets beneath him as she employed her talented mouth to his member. She really did have a gift for it.  
  
He was glad she did not kiss him. Kissing would have made it personal. If she had she might have swept away the memory of another kiss, one that he was unwilling to forget at the moment. He kept that kiss locked away in his head so that he may analyze it under closer inspection later, hoping it might solve his musings of why her kiss she be so unforgettable. Why her very embodiment could elude his thoughts, way warding the mind. He failed to discover the reason as to why the Princess Serenity was such a mystery to him, why she was imprinted into his hormones, and nobody else. Why her?  
  
Now he let his mind go blank, disengaging himself from the act but allowing his body to respond. To enjoy the increasing thrill of pleasure racing through his body until it hit its climactic force spilling into her mouth. He did not touch her at all. Not even when he came. Instead his jaw locked and he squeezed his eyes shut, almost pulling the sheets from under the bed as his clenched hands tightened. Then, when it was over he calmly tucked himself inside his pants.  
  
Vienna sat up with a knowing smirk on her face. A satisfied glint in her eye. "Mmm.....now I know that is what we both needed." She murmured huskily.  
  
Endymion said nothing. She trailed her hand lightly passed his stomach and stroked his chest lovingly. "So shall we continue?" She asked beguilingly.  
  
He looked at her and then closed his eyes in disgust. Yet he didn't know whether it was disgust at her or at himself. He was seriously dreading being in her company any time longer and that surprised him. Since when did he pass up the opportunity of a good, no strings attached rumble in the sheets. "We're done."  
  
The young queen scoffed incredulously, "Like hell we are. I -"  
  
"Did is exactly as you pleased. I didn't ask you. Now get out." Endymion interrupted evenly. He stood up and strode from the bed towards the balcony.  
  
Vienna stood outraged. "You can not treat - "  
  
She was interrupted once again, this time the prince glared at her with a spark of malice in his eye. He stalked slowly towards the frustrated redhead. "I went back on my promise before of snapping your little neck. If you do not leave my room in the next ten seconds, I shall happily enact my threat. Now leave." He stood there silently counting.  
  
Vienna's eyes widened with a mixture of anger and fear. By the prince's expression and well-known reputation, she knew he spoke the truth. So with one last glare in his direction, she picked up her skirts and stormed out. The prince chuckled heartily and decided to take a shower.  
  
  
  
Serenity lay on her bed, thinking gloomily of the day's events. Well, a portion of the day's events remained dominant in her mind. Hell, it was still early who knew what else could happen.  
  
She had quite successfully made her mother absolutely angry with her, but then that was nothing new. There was never a day that passed where she did not fail to accomplish that small task. But this time, her reprimanding started taking effect. Only a few more weeks before she turned sixteen. Only a few more weeks after that where she would encounter doomsday. Otherwise known as marriage.  
  
Yet, no matter how many princes Serenity happily chased away, she was still stuck with the inevitability that she would soon marry. And she hated it. She hated being given a time limit on love. She loathed this part of being a princess. Her intended marriage would obviously please others but what about her? What about what she wanted?  
  
So it was true. The weighty title of a princess was pleasing enough until it came time to perform specific obligations, sacrificing her own emotions and executing any chance of true happiness. At times like this, she truly resented her life.  
  
And what was resentment without its happy little helpers, specifically the one and only Prince Endymion. It seemed he was sent here purely on the basis to ratify her demise because, whether she liked it or not, he was initially stuck in her head. Ok, so maybe she liked him. BIG deal. She would get over it. She was obviously going through some hormonal meltdown, which contained the symptoms of manic psychosis and inability to function the brain. How else was she able to explain the incident earlier on?  
  
It was not just the fact that they kissed which muddled her mind, but also the fact that she initiated their kiss this time. Not the other way around. In fact, he was practically giving her a way out of all this madness, but alas, her pride took the insult to heart and decided to prove itself. Stupid, stupid pride. And not only that, but she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it immensely.  
  
She could still feel the imprint that his hand made on her thigh. The sweet thrill that raced down her spine at his mind numbing kisses and the amount of heat which unfurled within the bottom of her stomach when her legs wrapped around his waist and she pushed into his arousal. She closed her eyes at the remembrance of the growl of desire he made into her mouth. She could still feel it passing on the vibrations from his chest to hers. She could still taste him.  
  
It was not like any other she had experienced before. It was far, far from the clumsy first kiss of her childhood friend Prince Kale when they were both twelve. And went beyond the limits of any other ridiculous seduction attempts made by the other princes. The chemistry between Prince Endymion and herself exceeded anything she had ever known. So she was forced to face the grim reality that she sadly and, as it appeared, helplessly and most definitely unpurposely, had a severe case of the hots. For Endymion.  
  
"How humiliating."  
  
"What's humiliating?" Mina asked as she walked into the princess' room.  
  
Serenity started in embarrassment. "Oh, nothing. Just talking.....to myself. You know?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Mina answered in confusion, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"So what's up?" Serenity asked, shaking the thoughts from her mind with a flick of the head.  
  
Mina's mouth dropped open in shock. She then raised her eyebrows, "Well, I had originally come in here to discuss the ball format, but now, I am much more curious to find out what the hell that is on your neck!" She stated. Her voice rising with each word.  
  
The princess frowned in confusion, and then, her eyes lighting up with horror ran to the mirror to discover there was indeed a red bruise forming on her neck. Otherwise known as a bloody hiki. Damn him! Like he could make my life anymore worse.  
  
She quickly slapped a hand over it. "Umm..... a bite. BUG! A bug bite." She declared unconvincingly.  
  
"Oh, it is a bite alright. But I am not so sure it is from a bug."  
  
"HA! Do not be so sure."  
  
"Serenity you had better tell me all the gory details. And fast! I can not believe you did not tell me you were getting it on with Endymion." Mina said crossly.  
  
Serenity stamped her foot in frustration. "I am NOT getting it on with Endymion. And there are no gory details. It was just a little lapse of misjudgment, not to mention a large dose of insanity and this was the result. End of story." She finished self-righteously.  
  
"Not end of story." Mina said evenly, storming towards the bewildered princess and making her sit down on the nearest chair. "Tell me what happened." She ordered, making herself comfortable in an opposite chair.  
  
Serenity scowled in annoyance. "Honestly Mina, you make me out as some kind of wanton sex guru."  
  
"Hey, it is the most sexual stimulation I will be getting anytime soon so spill."  
  
"Well you obviously need to get out more. In fact, start now." She tried, unsuccessfully.  
  
"No way are you slipping this passed me. You might as well tell me. I am not leaving until you tell me how exactly that little love bite came to be."  
  
Serenity sighed in compliance. She sat back and then reluctantly began relaying the encounters between the prince and herself. Leaving out a few minor details of course, such as her bout of manic psychosis in her feelings for the prince.  
  
"Wow!" Mina said once Serenity was finished.  
  
"Yeah." She replied in turn. Watching as her friend shook her head in obvious shock.  
  
She then gasped out, "So is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Mina!" Serenity exclaimed in annoyance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I relay to you the details of my unruly hormonal nightmare slash crisis and you ask me if he is a good kisser? I need some help here!" The princess cried out indignantly.  
  
"What do you need help with? By the looks of things," she stated making an obvious glance in the direction of Serenity's neck, which was quickly covered up by her hand. "You have it all under control."  
  
"No you're wrong. I don't have it under control. My hormones are going crazy. I know, deep within the recesses of my mind that I hate this male with a vengeance and yet, every time I see him all I want to do is jump him. What is wrong with me?" She wailed helplessly.  
  
Mina bit her bottom lip trying to hold back her laugh. "Senni, nothing is wrong with you. So you are lusting after Endymion. So what? He is one incredibly gorgeous specimen. Nobody would blame you."  
  
"I blame me. This is me we are talking about. I do not lose control just because some gorgeous man wants me to. I don't do that. Ever. It is not me."  
  
"Senni, you are a fifteen, soon to be sixteen year old woman. If you did not like Endymion, then I would be seriously questioning your sexual preferences." Mina stated, reassuring the doubting princess who frowned in confusion at her sentence.  
  
"Did you just call me a lesbian?"  
  
Mina gave out a sigh of exasperation, "Therefore," she went on, ignoring the princess' comment, "It is purely natural, inevitable even, that you like Endymion. Nothing is wrong with you. Enjoy it. Live it up. Do you know how entirely ecstatic I am that you finally like somebody? I'm thrilled. It is about time."  
  
Serenity eyed her in dismay. "Mina.....have you not listened to a word I have been saying?"  
  
Mina snorted in incredulity. "Serenity, you like Endymion. Endymion obviously likes you. Experience these emotions. Do not run away from it. I promise you, when you let yourself really, truly endure these feelings, you will not only enjoy it, but you will want more of it."  
  
Serenity stared at her with disbelief. Frowning while deep in thought about the words the blonde spoke. Ok, so fine. Maybe she would enjoy the pleasure that Endymion seemed to initiate within her. But since when in this lifetime has emotions ever been trustworthy?  
  
"What about the harem of girls you said Endymion had? What? Do I just add my name to the list? You and I both know that if I let anything happen between him, and myself it would only lead to pain. Mine, specifically. And you are telling me to endure that? Do you have a fetish for suffering friends?" Serenity asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, alright, I admit Endymion can be a bit of a bastard when it comes to dabbling in the affairs of a woman's heart, but nevertheless, you are not going to fall in love with him are you?"  
  
"What!?" Serenity exclaimed in horror. "Are you mad? Of course I am not going to bloody fall in love with him."  
  
"Well good. Then what is the problem?"  
  
"The problem IS, pride. And dignity. And respect for myself. I do not just want to be another notch on his bedpost."  
  
"Then why can he not be a notch on yours?"  
  
Serenity screwed up her face in confusion, shaking her head when she could not fathom a more appropriate response. "Huh?"  
  
"Look," Mina started, leaning forward in her chair, pushing a golden strand of hair behind her ear, "The way I see it, if you are not going to fall in love with him then you will not get your heart broken. And better yet, you will get to sample, in as many servings as you like I take it, what it is to be Prince Endymion's lover."  
  
Serenity remained silent as she thought about this. She couldn't possibly take this seriously.....could she?  
  
Mina continued, "And think about it, this will be the only time you get to 'experience' with him. I mean, you are going to be married soon right? If you ask me, it is better to regret the things you have done, rather than the things you did not do. I forget who said that but I like to make that my motto.....most of the time. Am I right?"  
  
It took a while for all this to process within Serenity's mind. Yes Mina was partially right, but she did not feel comfortable with just letting herself enjoy anything she could ever have with Endymion when she knew that it would all end badly. Their hearts included or not, one way or another somebody was bound to be hurt. You cannot have pleasure without its lingering partner pain.  
  
"I do not know." Serenity said quietly.  
  
"Well, take it from me, have fun. Live it up while you can. Otherwise you will only regret letting it slip through your fingers later. Lead with your instincts, ignore the mind. Follow your hormones." Mina said with a cheeky little grin.  
  
"Ha, that is the last thing I should do."  
  
"That is the ONLY thing you should do. If you ask me, you think too much. Just picture how good it would feel if you just had.....I don't know, meaningless, mind-blowing sex with him."  
  
"Settle down. I am having serious doubts as to the two of us kissing let alone adding sex to the factor." The princess stated incredulously.  
  
"Well fine. Start with kissing then and should you feel up to allowing anything else to enter the equation, then so be it. The main thing is you enjoy it. Damn the consequences." She finished with a nod of confirmation, ignoring the words 'you are a hypocrite' replaying themselves over and over in her head.  
  
Serenity sat and stared at her blonde haired friend asking herself why she did not just keep her big mouth shut. That was most possibly the worst advice she had ever received. Summing it all up, it distinctly spelled out that she was to have sex with a self confessed bastard. And that did not seem too helpful to her.....at all!  
  
Leaning forward in her chair and looking very serious, "Mina, the next time I ask you for advice, don't give it to me." 


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: Heeey! Long time no see... Well, same old excuses for my late update. Ha, rhyme. And I'm sorry. But here it FINALLY is. It kinda blows. I don't think I like it. But, ah well. It's something. And it's super duper long, well for me anyway. So there! Thank you, you lovely reviewers you! You made me feel all nice and guilty to the point where I was staying up all hours of the night finishing this. Not mentioning any names *cough*Lavender Trish*cough* Thanks! Oh, and the last chapter, with the scene between Endymion and Vienna, yes the idea was stolen from Sandra Brown's 'Where There's Smoke.' Sorry Mrs Brown, if you wish to sue me, you have every right. But if you do, you must be very, very, VERY desparate. And if you are actually reading this story... I feel sorry for you. HAHAHA...no offence to anybody reading this of course, HAHA..ha...Ahem. So thank you anonymous reviewer who mentioned it. And rightly so. Anyway, shut up me. Be gone!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Serenity's eyes snapped open. She blinked away her sleepiness and frowned in confusion. Her eyes then took in the ceiling of her room. Except sideways. She cocked her head. That was strange. That was not usually the way it is when she woke in the morning. It was then she realised that she was not lying right. Ah. She rolled her head to the side and glanced at the pillows at the head of the bed. Everything was upside down because she was. Or...at a ninety degree angle. Whichever. She had simply sat on her bed, lay back and fell asleep. She sat up and wondered what woke her.  
  
Knock...knock.  
  
Oh. Serenity scowled at the unwelcome intrusion and then reluctantly got to her feet. Whoever it was could wait. If they were desperate to see her they would be thumping the door open, not the lazy, slow sort of knock which led her to believe that they had all the time in the world, and did not really give a damn if she answered.  
  
She had a good mind who belonged to that type of knock. But then, he had no reason to come and see her, and she doubted he would give up his precious time of the day to do so. He must also know that the door would slam in his face if it was him, so either way - God! Serenity scowled at herself. All this deep contemplation over a damn knock? She must really be getting pathetic. With one last heart-felt sigh, she strode languidly to the door and opened it.  
  
The idea of the egotistical, self-involved prince belonging to the knock was not, as it appeared, so wholly inconceivable. He stood there, both hands in his pockets, eyes looking directly into hers. They then drifted down, down, so slowly it was as if he was memorising each indefinite detail. She inhaled sharply at his rapt inspection. She then glowered in annoyance at him, and herself. Bastard. How does he do that? Make her forget...just forget.  
  
Her spine straightened in defiance and she braced herself against the doorway, blocking any possibility of him entering. "What?"  
  
His eyes once again slowly made their way back up to her eyes. A lazy smirk then appeared on his face and as if by laser his eyes focussed on her lips. Under his scrutiny, she unconsciously licked her lips causing his smirk to falter and his face to take on an expression of hunger.  
  
An immediate flush spread throughout her body. Then when she realised her internal and probably external reaction, she scowled once again in anger. Mainly at herself. She wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. "Endymion, what?" She demanded impatiently. She needed him out of her doorway and away from her room. As far away as possible. Preferably on his home planet.  
  
His sapphire eyes flew to hers in what could only be described as shock. And a sort of intent wonder. "Say it again." He said quietly. His first words yet.  
  
Confusion engulfed Serenity. "Say what again?"  
  
"My name." He stated, still quiet.  
  
Serenity, startled at his intensity still managed to maintain an annoyed expression. "Will it make you go away?" Forever. She added mentally.  
  
His arrogant smirk returned at this. "No. But you can try."  
  
The princess rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound at the back of her throat. "Was there something you actually wanted? If not, please remover yourself from my doorway." She ordered in the tone of her princess status. She never knew where her mother's faithful ears could be lurking and if she was going to send somebody away, she would do it professionally.  
  
"Fine." He replied easily and stepped towards her. She was not prepared for the action and automatically moved backwards to give him room. Then catching herself she started forward grabbing for the door but she was too late. He was already inside. He closed the door behind himself. His eyes stayed riveted on her.  
  
Alarm and uncertainty overwhelmed her. Once again she was found alone with him in her own room. Her own room. This was the second, no, third time he managed to entrap her in her own domain, if you counted in the gardens. Her own private, not to mention personal, escapes and he succeeded in ruining them all. Was nothing sacred anymore? Did he have to contaminate everything?  
  
"Please leave." Her tone demanding. Regal. Hiding her nervousness as he brazenly continued to stare at her. As if there was nothing better to look at. His gaze dropped to her breasts, not bothering to be subtle about it, making no effort to hide the direction of his gaze. Then absorbing the rest of her body in the same unnerving stare. She looked down at the simple mans shirt and riding pants she was wearing. Strange, she could not remember changing into those. Not that it mattered though, considering Endymion's intent look seemed to disintegrate them right off of her body leaving her naked before him.  
  
Serenity flushed angrily crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture. This man was insufferable. "Endymion." She demanded, nearly clicking her fingers in front of his face to capture his attention.  
  
At the sound of his name he looked up at her and smiled. A smug smile of victory, telling her he had won whatever ridiculous competition she unknowingly participated in. She then realised she had given him exactly what he wanted; saying his name.  
  
She rolled her eyes and nearly smiled at his ludicrous ploy. Then, catching herself in time, she planted her hands on her hips. "Was there something you wanted?" Stupid question. It was blatantly obvious what he wanted and she fiercely controlled the urge to glance downward, fairly certain she would see the evidence of his 'want'.  
  
He moved closer to her. So close she could feel his heat, intimidating her with his sheer size and intensity. She immediately held out a hand to ward him off, but not necessarily wanting to touch him, so before skin encountered clothed broad chest she yanked her hand back. This did not prevent him from getting any closer however and she stubbornly refused to give him the satisfaction of running from him like a coward when that was exactly what she wanted to do. Well, either that or welcome him with open arms and that was about as likely as pigs flying, so she stood immobile, awaiting his dreaded touch.  
  
Surprisingly it did not come. He just stood in front of her leaving her the delectable display of the skin available for her viewing pleasure where the top two buttons of his shirt were left undone. That glimpse of flesh revealed just a hint of the cement pectorals beneath. Her mouth began to water at the sight of that enticing piece of tanned skin just below the hollow of his throat. She wanted to touch it. Hell, she was all but drooling at the mouth, she wanted to touch her tongue to it. Biting was a plausible possibility as well.  
  
Damn it all! She admonished irritated with herself. Was she certifiably insane? What the hell was she thinking? Lusting over a tiny piece of muscled, tanned, firm, sexy skin available for her eyes making her fingers itch to unbutton the rest - She mentally hit herself over the head. Damn it!  
  
Fortunately (unfortunately?) the edible piece of skin moved out of her view, giving her room to send some well needed oxygen to her brain which then, immediately emptied once more as he slowly began to circle her, allowing his body to brush hers, the light touches zinging through her nerves like electricity. It was bad enough salivating at the sight of his body, actually feeling it nearly made her jump him, which predominantly made her all the more angry.  
  
When he was at her side and he bent down behind the hollow of her ear to breathe in her scent she almost felt inclined to turn her head to face him, giving in to the temptation that was him. His body heat was absolutely seductive. Too seductive. Luckily she mentally shook herself and stubbornly remained still. No matter how much of a struggle it was. By the time he had moved on, circling just behind her he stopped. Not this again, she thought, remembering the scene in the garden. This time though, he did something different. With one hand he gathered her hair to one side, then ever so gently placed a lingering kiss at the nape of her neck. It was so delicate, so tender that she could have cried. Either that or turn around and wrap herself like a limpet around him. Preferably the latter.  
  
When she felt all warmth leave her, it was then she knew he had moved away from her. She craved that heat from his body. She wanted it back. But her stoic persona never failed her before and she was damned if she was going to let it fail her now. She turned around and watched as he sat on the chair near her bed. No, he did not just sit on the chair, he possessed the chair. Like it was his. Like it belonged to him. He made himself quite comfortable, leaning back lazily and then focussed his gaze on her once again, arms laying complacently on the arm rests.  
  
Quite amused, yet still angry she licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. Eyes shining in mirth as she took in his demeanour. Just make yourself right at home why don't you, she thought. Crossing her arms over her chest once more she stated sardonically, "Quite comfortable?"  
  
His eyes never leaving hers. "Not yet." He stated slowly, as if savouring the words. His meaning clear.  
  
Amusement fled from her eyes and was replaced with wariness. Within his gaze held unhidden, unbridled desire. And that made her nervous. Whatever happened to subtlety? She thought irrationally. She was used to such looks of course, but most times they were not so blatantly obvious. There were usually attempts made at hiding such expressions. Endymion had no intention whatsoever of hiding any lust he had for her. He was all but highlighting his arousal with neon lights. The sexual heat in his eyes, in his body made her realise him as a male. And scarily, a male she wanted in return. Which was precisely why he had to leave.  
  
"I think you should -" She was interrupted before even finishing her sentence.  
  
"Come here." He said it quietly, but the effect of those tranquil two words had the force of a threat. A dangerous one. She snorted at the absurdity of him thinking she would just happily stroll on over there and place herself right on his - what the hell?  
  
Unbelievably she not only found herself obeying his command, but she had actually strolled on over to him and stood between his open legs. How in the bloody hell had that happened? Endymion however did not look at all surprised with her quandary. He had expected it after all. He was not accustomed to being refused so why should it begin now.  
  
Serenity's internal dilemma simply appeared not to be connected at all to the inner workings of her own body. She could not, for the life of her, manage to move it away from him. In fact, it was as if it was hypnotised into obeying everything he said. And it shamelessly wanted to get closer. Her brain was obviously on strike.  
  
The prince sat up languidly, taking his own sweet time and then, just as slowly placed his hands on her hips. His nose nearly touching her naval. His gaze lingering on her flat stomach. Serenity was spellbound by the stillness of it all. She could do nothing but stare down at his silky black hair, her fingers fighting the urge to immerse themselves within it. She held her breath, hoping some sort of hole would open up in the ground and she could escape this all too tempting scene by falling into nothingness.  
  
Since that hole did not seem to want to cooperate and appear any time soon, the struggle her hands were experiencing was a losing battle. They boldly, of their own will, fluttered slowly up to his shoulders. Her mental resistance was turning into a fading memory. Her hormones were now controlling the body. Brain be damned.  
  
As if sensing his triumph, his head tilted upwards, gaze settling on her face. She helplessly looked down at his own, she wanted to study each detail of his features with her fingers, but did not dare. Not yet. She wanted to trace the creases in his forehead, glide over the shape of his eyebrows, trail down to the indents at the corner of his eyes, dipping into the concave created from his cheekbones, finely cut, and following them down to skim over his mouth and rest beneath his lips.  
  
Her eyes flared in shock as she realised she had just made fantasy a reality. Not only was she thinking of the ten digit scrutiny of his features, but she was actually putting thoughts into action. Her eyes focussed on where her fingers lay. His head bent to capture the middle finger of her right hand in his mouth, bathing the ball of said finger with his tongue. The pleasure from her finger raced through to her stomach and into her loins, creating a delightful warmth to form. If him sucking something so small, seemingly insignificant could send jolts through her body, she hated to think of what him sucking anything else could do. Or did she?  
  
Startled by her train of thought, she quickly pulled her hands away from his face and behind her, worrying her bottom lip nervously. Endymion almost smiled at her apparent innocence, she could see it in his eyes, but he refrained from doing so. She was glad that his smile lost, otherwise she might begin thinking of him as a human being. She attempted to move away. Move her head at least.  
  
He, knowing the moment was lost, immediately sought to recover it by snaking his hand up through her hair and holding her head immobile, staring steadily at him. "Don't look away." He said softly, threading his fingers through her silken strands. The lilting quality of his voice held her powerless. She could not resist him even if she wanted to. His hand massaged her skull, relieving tension she had not been aware of, melting her bones, her legs turning to jelly. She did not think she could stand anymore and he knew it, thus allowing him to manoeuvre her onto him. She found herself straddling his lap, each leg to either side of him.  
  
As if that was not enough, he pulled her even closer so that her chest was pressed intimately against the broadness of his, his arousal nestled neatly within the notch of her thighs. Her eyes flared in alarm and an unknown amount of swift desire. She gasped in shock at their bodies touching. She went rigid, hands flying up to his chest in an attempt to push herself off. To her astonishment and subconscious delight, he simply prevented that movement by wrapping his arms more firmly around her, stifling any means of escape.  
  
In a panic she pushed more forcefully against him, more belligerent, more defensive than before. She wanted to strike him, bite him since pushing did not seem to work, but that may have resulted in a more hazardous conclusion. Particularly on her part. He responded exactly the same way, except more gently, crooning softly to her, trying to make her relax against him.  
  
"Don't fight me." He continued tenderly, stroking her hair with his right hand, curling his left arm more securely around her. Her struggles ceased temporarily, slowing down until the fight leaked out of her muscles and she all but melted against him in a weak surrender. It occurred to her that straddling a man was not the best way to discourage his attention, nor flatten her own interest.  
  
"Don't fight this." He whispered softly into her hair once her struggles had faded. Her hands rested between their chests, fingers splayed out instead of clenched. Their groins touching; her legs still bent at the knees to either side of him; her breath slightly heaving from the effort of her resistance; her eyes closed at his soothing.  
  
A sort of despair came into her eyes. A lingering sadness at the loss of a history of an embittered hatred of males. Princes to be more precise. And yet, with that loss of self she found a new sensation. One she had never experienced before, and yet one she came to anticipate. This feeling she only ever felt when she was with him. So in replace of that despair came a sense of vulnerable wonder at what this foreign emotion could evoke in her. What it may allow her to experience.  
  
With that leading thought in her mind she slowly raised her head and stared into his eyes which held unconcealed longing. Her gaze dropped to his lips and she felt the desire flood into her senses. Her eyes widened with the thrill of the sensation. Her face lit up at the discovery of these feelings. And she found just letting them overcome her and enjoying them was much more pleasurable than fighting them. She wanted Endymion to show her more. How to accept and respond in kind.  
  
Her head raised so she could face him squarely. As if he knew her inner transition, he stayed still, allowing her to have some control over the situation. His eyes stayed directed at her lips, awaiting contact. Shifting in discomfort, his hands pushed her hips down, anchoring their groins closer. There, much better.  
  
This movement sparked an intense heat to liquefy and pool at the bottom of her stomach, increasing every touch, every connection between them tenfold. Uncertainty swamped her features at the swift intensity of emotions. Her brow creased in confusion and she became unsure of her position in all of this. Perhaps she was going a little too fast.  
  
Endymion watched all this flicker over her face, understanding what was happening. "Easy now." He said lightly, gently, easing her into the motions, stroking, calming with his hands. His eyes were a scorching blue. The skin of his cheekbones and jaw pulled tight, confirmation to the strength of his desire. This showed her how much of an effort it took for him to allow her to set her own pace. A few simple strokes would be enough to push him over the edge, but he held back, willing her to run the show. Grateful for this and somewhat stunned by his apparent compliance, she embarked further in discovering what else sparked that fire in their bodies.  
  
Seeing the tightness in his features, her hands drifted up to his face again, smoothing back the skin. Her hands then travelled up to his hair, pushing back the dark strands, sinking back down to end at his lips once more. Then idly drifting down his chin, skimming the length of his throat. She looked into his eyes. They seemed to take on a more relaxed appearance but it was strained. Satisfied with that result, she steadied her hands upon his solid shoulders, and once more ground herself down upon his arousal, watching his face as she did so. As anticipated, the same flutter and sparks flew through her body. She happily witnessed the deep rumble forming in the back of his throat and erupting on a low groan. His eyes flickered with the pleasure.  
  
A smile of wonder spread across her face. Delight in her newfound sensual power shyly bloomed inside her. His eyes snapped up to her and the look he gave promised retribution. Not yet though, she thought pleasantly, knowing it was not his turn. "You like that." Her words more a statement than a question, excited by the glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He growled, his features tense. His hands tightened their grip on her hips and then easing once more, remembering his unspoken promise allowing her to explore her fill.  
  
She subconsciously perceived this act with glee, but primarily concentrated on what else made him growl. So, completely of its own accord, her hips ground down on him again, eliciting the thrill at the movement and once more extracting that sexy groan from Endymion. His fingers dug into the skin at her hips, not painfully, but not gently either. His expression was untamed.  
  
"If you want this to last any longer, I suggest you not do that again." He snarled softly, nostrils flaring with each intake of breath.  
  
The smile she gave him was teasing and at that realisation, Endymion scowled. Then, his eyes only giving her a ghost of a warning, his hand twisted up and settled on her breast. His thumb giving a deliberate sweep over the nipple.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened and she gasped sharply at the electric current that ran through her body with the action. "Two can play at that game." He affirmed quite simply, smirking at the look on her face.  
  
Delighting in the stimulation of his hand her eyes narrowed and she gave another undulating thrust of the hips, making his own eyes widen with surprise. This movement made her rub against his hand slightly and the simultaneous response was delicious. Her eyes snapped open, staring into is. She sucked in a breath on a gasp and released it with a shuddering, "Wow."  
  
Endymion's remaining hand on her hip curled around to the small of her back, fetching her solidly up against him. Groin on groin, chest to chest, foreheads touching. He closed his eyes inhaling and then letting out his breath on a throaty moan. "Seconded."  
  
Her hands drifted back up to his hair while the prince's second hand settled beneath her armpit, thumb leisurely stroking the side of her breast. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips as she stared into his eyes. Slowly, hesitantly almost, she leaned down and touched her lips to his. It was only a fleeting contact, a brush of acquaintance laced with a tempting hint of taste. They held for a few seconds, then she raised her head.  
  
Receiving no unpleasant feelings, she lowered her head once more. This time, Endymion participated, curling his hand within her silken hair, holding her head in place. The kiss seemed to last forever. Tame yet strained. Tender in their pressure, just a rubbing, shaping of lips, awaiting the initiation of more. She had not expected such accommodating consideration from him. Shyly, Serenity's tongue licked his upper lip, seeking for more. At the motion, the prince groaned deep and slipped his tongue into her mouth, not thrusting deep but inviting her to taste him.  
  
The shimmering pleasure she felt bolted through her body , zapping the nerves and leaving her boneless. With that feeling, she tentatively accepted the offer and sucked lightly at his tongue. Instantly a shudder ran through his body and the hand at the nape of her neck tightened slightly. Thrilled at this, she repeated the action, this time eliciting a groan from him, a deep sound that reverberated through his chest, sending the vibrations on to her own.  
  
Her arms wrapped more tightly around his neck, shifting herself closer, rubbing their groins together. He suddenly took hold of her hips and released her mouth, pushing her somewhat away. She blinked at him, her eyes languid and dazed, as if she were a little unsure as to what happened.  
  
Leaning forward slightly he gave her a soft peck on the lips. "I think we shall have to finish this later." He stated softly, his skin was flushed, and pulled taut across his cheekbones.  
  
She shook her head in confusion, uncertainty entering her expression. "What's the matter?" She asked cautiously, fearing she did something wrong.  
  
"It is nothing like that, princess." He assured her as if reading her mind, stroking her hair back from her brow. "It is just..." He trailed off slightly, looking towards the door.  
  
Slowly she glanced over her shoulder and then back at him again. "It is just what?"  
  
Endymion looked up at her and winked, "Knock, knock."  
  
Serenity shot up in bed jerking awake. Eyes wide and mouth agape. Her eyes darted around the room, consciously noting it was still daylight, also aware of the position she lay on the bed: sideways.  
  
"Oh my god." She mumbled in shock. That was a dream? She glanced around her once more, mindful that she was indeed alone in her room and that she had been only dreaming. Her skin was sticky with sweat, and she could hear her own breathing, coming hard and fast at first then gradually slowing as her heartbeat settled into its normal pace. Then, groaning in amazement she flopped back down onto her bed again. She focussed on the ceiling.  
  
The upside down ceiling.  
  
She bolted up from the bed once again. Frightened she sat stiff. Impossible, just impossible. It was just a dream. Just a -  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"What!?" She shrieked thinly, quietly to herself, open-mouthed as she stared at the door in wide-eyed horror. Irrationally and because it was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment, she pinched herself on the arm.  
  
"Ouch." Ok, that did not appear to do anything but give her a sore arm. Scowling at her stupidity in believing the cliche method, she rubbed the afflicted area and sat rigid as she stared at the door. This could not be happening, it was just a dream. She looked down at herself, and sighed in relief. She was wearing a dress. The same lavender dress she wore earlier. Not the clothes in her dream. So this was just a coincidence.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
She started at the sound. But there was no harm in sitting here and waiting until the person left. They would think she was either not here or asleep. Which was true. So there.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" Called a female voice through the door. "Are you there?"  
  
Serenity's face lit up with happiness at the sound. So it was not him. Elated and strangely exhausted, she got to her feet, walked to the door and opened it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"So?" Kunzite asked over the sound of the bokkens clashing together.  
  
"So?" Endymion replied, repeating the move. The impact from the strike jarred through its handle, vibrating through the arms of its holder. They were finely crafted bokkens, made from the strongest of trees, carved beautifully to perfection. The training equipment they used belonged to the Moon. The two men were excited at the prospect of being allowed to practise any foreign fighting tools. Should they be forced into battle on any particular planet, they would not want to be stuck with battle gear they did not know how to use. Should such occasion arise on the Moon, they would now be prepared.  
  
"What's up?" Kunzite asked, pivoting around and efficiently attacking Endymion's right, which was just as efficiently blocked.  
  
It seemed to be a routine ritual when either one of them, or both, had something to get off their chests. An aggressive, physical outlet, bar sex...with women... to release their frustrations. Virtually the average person's version of conversation. If it was not a technique of training, teaching and learning new moves, it was their way of saying they had something on their minds. Typical macho bonding minus alcohol and women.  
  
This "discussion" was initiated by Endymion.  
  
"Nothing much. Yourself?" His response was polite and friendly, well, as friendly as he could get while nearly knocking Kunzite to the ground, yet not pushing hard enough allowing him to regain his balance and block effectively.  
  
"Same here."  
  
The formalness of the day over and done with, the introduction to the conversation all sorted out, they properly began the fight. Forcefully attacking hard, defending for the safety of their bodies, as if their lives depended on it. A normal fight for the two of them otherwise. Both use to each others strengths, and well aware of their opposing weaknesses. They had their own barriers and rules initialised to their fights, which were not to be broken. But that did not withhold much. Aside from changing their opponents sex and killing them, everything else, essentially was allowed.  
  
Yet, Kunzite had not seen Endymion fight him so violently before. There was usually some type of jovial civility between them, but today, the prince had something serious on his mind. They were both stripped to the waist, adorning loose, drawstring pants. Endymion in black, Kunzite in white, matching his braided pearl coloured hair. The physical exertion of this fight had them quickly break into a light sweat.  
  
"Is it your father?" Kunzite questioned as he blocked an attempt to be disarmed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Your lovely step-mother?" He asked with a grin, attacking and defending vigorously.  
  
The prince chuckled with scorn. Although the thought of her normally left a bitter taste in his mouth, recalling what happened between them only a few hours ago, almost brought up bile in the back of his throat. Far be it for him to think that any sort of sexual act performed on him by a beautiful woman, no matter how deranged, was disgusting, but the apparent beauty being Vienna made him feel sick to his stomach.  
  
He almost felt inclined to feel guilty of tainting himself by being with her. A woman willing to be with him and help soothe any 'hard' feelings was always a welcome intrusion and he normally left with no ill-feelings and a revived libido. Fed and ready for more. This time though, a feeling of remorse and guilt nagged at his brain and he wanted it to go away. Make it disappear, for he feared he knew what, or who as the case may be, was causing it.  
  
"God no, although she could do with a muzzle." Quite literally, he added silently, responding to Kunzite's question.  
  
"Agreed." The general replied with a grimace, not being fast enough to guard his left, copping a blow from the prince. He backed up a little, promptly assessing the damage and then preparing for Round Two. While doing so, he consciously wondered what could be causing the prince's frustration. What or who could possibly make the prince fight as if he had not been laid in mon -  
  
Kunzite stopped his attacks as his thoughts all pointed to the answer. His eyes widened in surprised delight at the concept, that all this aggression, all these near killing blows was due to pent up sexual frustration. And not just over any particular body, but -  
  
"Serenity." He said aloud. The reaction he received was instantaneous, a violent would be head rolling attack had the general not the common sense to expect it and duck. Instead of worrying that he was almost actually killed, or dangerously paralysed, his amusement peaked and erupted into a bark of laughter. At that he was forced to defend himself from Endymion's following powerful attacks, that would otherwise result in a change of gender.  
  
This however did not allow his amusement to subside. Seeing the aggression behind each blow only increased it. All this over a woman...no, a girl. A not yet sixteen year old girl. A spoilt little chit of a princess who ate up and spat out prince's for a hobby. Whose beauty spellbound and captured men's hearts or/and other muscles with a simple glance, then destroyed them in only a matter of minutes.  
  
And the one man, prince, irresistible to all woman far and wide; who also enjoyed the leisurely sport of destroying hearts and never gave women a second thought, was frustrated and angered to a boiling physical rage over this particular female. This was too good to be true. An impossibility made possible. Endymion never had trouble with women. Never, with a capital 'N' in bold and italicised. They simply flocked to him like moths to a deadly flame, unprepared for the heat and all he needed to do was snap his fingers and they were on their backs before you could say 'easy'. They came, they saw, they died a miserable, painful burning. Some played the chase, but never lasted long. They could never withhold his interest if they did, which was never, and once they succumbed, the prince got bored. He made the rules, he played the game and he won. Every time. Simple.  
  
Now...to see Endymion like this, violently unleashing his anger and frustration as so over a female, a princess, was the most entertaining thing he had seen in a while. And a very, very wonderful opportunity for Kunzite to avoid playing with.  
  
"So, anything interesting happen today?" He asked innocently, his eyes gleeful as they continued their usual ritual of fighting and withholding a conversation simultaneously.  
  
"No." Was the curt grunt of a reply issued from Endymion.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Endymion's expression turned dark as he drove more force behind his attack, efficiently counter-attacked by Kunzite. "Nothing." He answered shortly.  
  
The brave general prodded the beast again. "Nothing at all?"  
  
"God, you are like a broken record." Endymion snarled irritably.  
  
"I am just making sure." Kunzite answered wearing a mask of innocence, hands raised in surrender. They mutually decided to take a break, walking over to the small table and resting their weapons on it. The white-haired general picked up a towel and wiped his face and chest of sweat.  
  
"These bokkens are good. Perfect weight, great strength." Endymion started, an attempt at side-tracking his friend from the coming interrogation.  
  
"No, no." Kunzite countered with a grin, as expected. "You are not changing the subject with me, son."  
  
The prince rolled his eyes in annoyance, drinking from the cup sitting on the table, while at the same time dabbing at the drops of sweat on his forehead. "What subject is that?" He asked nonchalantly after he had finished his drink.  
  
"Oh, the weather. What do you think?" Kunzite stated abruptly. "I want all the exceptional details of how badly the delectable little princess burned you." He finished confidently, leaning back against the table, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Endymion scowled at his friend, before picking his bokken up once more. "Let's go again." Ignoring the questions entirely.  
  
Kunzite narrowed his eyes in displeasure. And then smirked, "Shit! How bad was it?"  
  
Endymion threw the wooden weapon from hand to hand, gripping it with his left, then throwing it back to his right again. His thoughts, no matter how hard he fought it kept on drifting back to earlier that morning. Before Kunzite sought him out while he was brooding in his room, before Vienna released the pressure from his groin with her talented mouth, before the news of Daemon, back to where he could still recall the strength in which Serenity's thighs were wrapped around his hips.  
  
He closed his eyes in distant misery. He did not need this now. Especially when he could feel Kunzite ready to shove it back down his throat with scornful glee. All he wanted to do, was fight him, preferably hurt him in the process, unleash all his pent up frustration, and go back to life as it was before. Before the tempting embodiment that was the princess. Before her drugging kisses and all too enticing body. Before the taste of her mouth, skin; feel of her hair, the silkiness he imagined trailing down his chest, down to his naval before she dipped her head to -  
  
He groaned aloud, looking up to find his general, ex-best friend, grinning as if he had a damn coat hanger rammed in his mouth. Endymion's mood lightened slightly at the idea of happily making that happen. Remembering Kunzite's question, he sighed heavily before answering. "Bad."  
  
"Are you serious?" The general's eyes lit with great amusement and genuine surprise. He had suspected it, anticipated it, but did not think it ever possible.  
  
Endymion smirked, glad that he would have this chance to douse his friend's immediate happy expectations. "Bad in a good way." He answered, his darkened mood pleasantly taking in the confusion he was causing.  
  
"Sounds intriguing." Kunzite answered, confused but still vaguely amused at the prospect. "Do explain."  
  
"What is to explain?" Endymion tried, obviously failing when Kunzite's expression became one of maintaining determination as a reply. His irritated mood darkened once more at having to relinquish the events of that day and put them up for his friend to gloatingly analyse. Yet, it seemed a notion which was unescapable.  
  
"A lot by the sounds of things."  
  
"Like your loss of brain?" He countered sardonically.  
  
Kunzite smirked. "Humour me."  
  
Endymion sighed in annoyance. His mind heedlessly pushed through to the source of all his surliness. Of course the answer was there, unwanted but as clear as a sunny day. A spoilt little brat of a girl, princess whom was only introduced to him through a forced marriage attempt and a ridiculous bet. He enjoyed the challenge she represented. That was always a welcomed prospect, because sooner or later, he prevailed, adding another victory to his growing collection. In this case, it would be two: Serenity and Mina.  
  
Mina, whose radiance blinded his best friend without effort. The perception was not lost on him either. She was truly and unfailingly beautiful. Her sunlight blonde hair and slim long legs and the thought of those legs wrapped around him was enough to make any man's heart stop. With the added thought that he was yet to experience those legs, made this bet, this challenge all the more enticing. Not that he would actually try for her. He was not that heartless. Not yet anyway. He was not going to take the love of his best friend's life, although it was fun to goad him. But that did not mean he would lose their bet either.  
  
So he was initially back to square one. Throughout that deep contemplation, he had not accomplished any new form of conclusion. Which was probably due to him not actually thinking of the main source of the problem: the princess. Back to the silver-haired beauty. Back to the beast. His mind stubbornly refused to delve any further.  
  
"Hey?" Kunzite said, knocking his fist on the side of Endymion's head. "Anybody in there?" Scowling, the prince swiped at his friend's hand, pushing him away.  
  
"Piss off." He growled annoyed; annoyed with his friend and himself.  
  
"It IS alive." The white-haired general stated, smirking at his enraged friend. He still could not get over the idea that Endymion was this antsy over a girl. Watching him squirm and evade all of his questions was absolutely priceless. Yet curiosity won over mocking, so he pushed some more, risking his head for explanations, literally. "So, can I get my new sword gift wrapped?"  
  
Endymion regarded his friend with amusement, "You can get the sword up your ass if you like."  
  
Kunzite chuckled, picking his bokken up from the table, retaining the feel for the wood once again before answering. "Sounds kinky." Pushing himself away from the table, he followed the prince onto the fighting mat, preparing for their second battle. "You are not going to answer my questions are you?" He said seemingly unfulfilled, eyeing his elusive friend with dismay. He may not get explanations from the horses mouth, so to speak, but luckily for him, it was entirely readable from Endymion's eyes. And the frustration liberated through their training battles was enough for him to eventually expect answers. And expect one hell of an interesting story.  
  
"No. I'm not." And with that, the prince brought his bokken down upon Kunzite.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Queen Vienna." Serenity said in surprise. She was shocked to see the young queen in her part of the castle, let alone in her doorway. Anyhow, the dream, the Dreaded Dream as she had quickly likened to titling it, was at the forefront of her mind at the moment, so this was a welcome intrusion. The less time she had to think about it, the better.  
  
"Princess." The queen greeted tightly. She was rattled by how truly stunning the young girl was. Acutely noticing that none could compare. Not even her, and that caused fury to creep through her skin. If anybody were to win the prince from her, it would be this slip of a girl. Her beauty was the only thing going for her however, Vienna thought smugly, apart from that she was surely a simple pushover.  
  
Serenity became confused at the short silence. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely, curious to her appearance. She was usually a person who led with her gut instincts, who perceived and acted off a person's first impressions, and the feeling she was receiving from the Earth's queen was a sense of foreboding. The discomfort she felt was a niggling sensation at the back of her mind, slowly pushing its way through as she was surveyed under Vienna's critical gaze. Her first instinct was screaming at her to slam the door on her cold face and hide under the blankets. And for the life of her, she could not figure out why.  
  
She shook it off as some insane after-effect caused by the staggering events of her dream and the proceedings leading up to now. Satisfied with that answer, she gave Queen Vienna the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"May I come in?" She asked politely, not even waiting for a response before stalking in confidently.  
  
Amused at the notion that perhaps some events of her dream were a prediction after all, yet disallowing herself to think of anything beyond that. Should her mind wander along other actions in her dream, her incredibly vivid dream, pondering over its meaning, she may not be able to hold an understandable, let alone polite conversation.  
  
"Sure." She replied anyway, knowing that she was not exactly given a choice in the matter.  
  
Queen Vienna's gaze lighted on several objects of the princess' room. Her balcony, the adjoining bathroom, wardrobes and dressers , then finally taking in the bed with the beginnings of a sneer darkening her beautiful face. Has he been there? She wondered gravely. Serenity was oblivious to all this, subtly sneaking glances outside in the hallway, seeking an unknown distraction. She could not avoid the feeling of caution looming with Vienna's appearance.  
  
"It is hard being the step-mother to such a stubborn young prince." She stated abruptly, still facing the bed, her back to the princess.  
  
Serenity was startled at the topic of conversation. Was this the symbolic white hat through the door as a peace offering? Making no effort to hide it this time, she poked her head out the door and scanned the hallway for any sign of the scoundrel prince. If this was his idea of some sort of joke, some sort of ploy to pry information from her, she would definitely kill him this time. Or tear off his genitals. Hmm...that held merit. Seeing no sign of him she turned back to the queen with eyes narrowed.  
  
"Did he send you here?" She asked suspiciously, watching as Vienna turned quickly in amusement.  
  
"No, my dear." She answered with a smirk, purposely belittling the princess with her title. "Nobody sends me anywhere." She finished quite firmly, staring down her nose with disparagement.  
  
"Oh." Serenity admonished, chastising herself for allowing him to enter her thoughts. Again. The damn man not only took over her body and dominated her dreams, he was her every second thought. Scowling in anger she glanced up to see the queen making a luxury of her bed. She sat down and glided her hands over the silkiness of Serenity's covering slip. Anger swiftly turning to amusement, she bit back a laugh.  
  
Stretching out backwards, resting herself on her elbows she eyed the princess with hidden scorn. "He is handsome is he not?" She asked with a tight smile, eyes distant.  
  
Startled and confused at her question, she replied accordingly. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"The prince." The queen stated, sitting back up so she was only leaning on her hands. Sensuality displayed through every action. "Endymion." She added, tasting his name with relish, licking her lips before finishing, "Is he not handsome?"  
  
Serenity looked around the room as if seeking help before frowning with disbelief. Was she for real? Why did everyone she talk to, everything she do, evolve around him. As if there was nothing better to talk about. Like, a nice change of topic to... animals...where she tackled him into the most seductive kiss she had ever experienced in her entire life...Damn it! Shaking her head of those distracting thoughts, she reverted back to her apparently normal self before responding.  
  
"Ok." The word lingered, sounding as if it were more of a question than an answer.  
  
"Oh come on, princess. You must admit he has a sort of dangerous magnetism to him. He is definitely the most gorgeous man I have ever encountered. I am sure you would agree." She confirmed disbelievingly. "Why, if I myself were younger, I would definitely had made a play for him." She ended with a secret little smile.  
  
Serenity did not doubt it. Thoroughly amused yet hiding her desire to smile she countered with, "But you love his father."  
  
Queen Vienna's eyes widened a little, struck out of her daydream and appraisal of the prince. She sat rigid, and answering indignantly, "Well of course."  
  
Of course. Serenity's eyes shone with rampant glee. If only Mina were here to hear this. Hell, if only Endymion were here to hear this. It would obviously swell his head, but it would be oh so fun to share the amusement. She could not fathom for the life of her what Vienna had actually come in here to say. If she indeed did intend to stand in her own room and spout epithets of all Endymion's many attractive qualities, she would hurl herself over the balcony.  
  
As it appeared though, the young queen seemed to collect herself and stood. Seemingly flustered by the princess' reproval of her she straightened incensed. "Yes well, I just came to say that it would be best if you stayed away from him." Vienna had not actually intended to phrase her warnings as such, but she had come here expecting to find an enamoured princess and instead received an indifferent response to the princes' charm, of which he had many. She had come here expecting to break a smitten young girl's heart by listing numerous impossibilities to why they could never be. She anticipated toying with her emotions and then destroying them.  
  
Unfortunately, that all seemed an improbability. Not only was the princess the least perturbed, nor was she inclined to participate in admiring Endymion's most desirable traits, she looked almost as if she were about to laugh at her. Vienna was enraged at the notion. Nobody, nobody laughed at her. Especially some snot-nosed brat of a girl who would not know a man if he broke her pretty little neck.  
  
Serenity stared humorously surprised. Vienna was actually warning her to do something she had already intended anyway. She smothered her giggle with a cough. She knew her reasons for wanting to avoid the prince at all costs, but she wanted to hear what Vienna recommended. It is so unfair, she thought despairingly, that I can not share this hilarity with somebody else.  
  
"Why is that?" Innocence masking her features.  
  
The young queen composed herself, attempting control in the situation taken out of her hands. "I am just looking out for you, my dear, as one woman to another." She regretted she did not play the empathy card sooner.  
  
"It appears one of us is at a misunderstanding." Serenity tried, attempting to draw out Vienna's point.  
  
"All I am trying to say is, do not get your hopes up." Vienna almost sneered, yet withdrawing her resentment and transforming it into a facade of maternal advice. "Endymion is not very stable when it comes to relationships. Practically night after night he brings home different women and he is very ruthless in his dismissals."  
  
Serenity almost snorted at the prospect. Did Vienna think she was stupid? Did she actually think that after all she had been through with different men, different princes she would give her heart to this one?  
  
"I just did not want you falling in love with him." It appeared it was not so utterly unthinkable. Vienna stalked closer towards Serenity, lioness intimidating unsuspecting prey. Her whole persona exuded a cold sensuality. It was as if she employed it to overshadow her opponent. Overwhelming her into believing she could not compare.  
  
Serenity however was not amused. No, that was a lie, she was greatly amused. What she was not, was interested. She almost looked bored at the ploy. "Is that what you came here to tell me?" She asked lazily.  
  
This time Vienna's contempt displayed across her features near startling Serenity with the intensity of her hatred. "I came here to warn you that should you even attempt to make a play at the prince, you will only get your heart broken. He will not change in his ways, he will continuously stroll through life taking pleasures with whomever he desires, and will not commit to just one person." Walking past a smirking Serenity, she turned at the door. "I strongly suggest you leave him," 'to me', she almost finished, but caught herself in time, "alone. For that is the only conclusion you shall see." Before she could stroll on out the door Serenity's words stopped her.  
  
"What makes you think I have not already captured his attentions?" Vienna turned, her glare one which could kill. Was this little girl challenging her? Did she really think she could take her Endymion? Did the little idiot have a death wish? "What makes you think we have not already...explored...certain possibilities?" She asked, subtly implying any physical encounters between them. She wanted to hit herself for what she was suggesting, as if she were flaunting those instances that she desired to forget. But when this queen came in here, telling her what she should be doing, or not doing as was the case, she could not help herself. One queen mother giving her orders about her love life was one too many.  
  
Vienna wanted to kill her. Quite strongly, this need to destroy was almost overwhelming. Luckily she contained the urge, not letting the bitch get the best of her. "Believe me princess, I know, personally, that you are not the only one whom Endymion gets to play with." She said quietly, sneer becoming a smirk of victory when she watched amusement in Serenity's eyes, flicker to confusion, then a certain form of revulsion. It was just in her eyes of course, those which were far easier to read than the rest of her features. They were moulded into stone.  
  
The princes cleared her throat. "I appreciate your concern Queen Vienna, but you have no need to trouble yourself over the matters of my heart. I guarantee you it is safe, and in its rightful place." She countered, her voice husky. Her blue eyes dark.  
  
Vienna eyed the princess cautiously, confirming that she did indeed accomplish her intentions and then with a hidden smile of satisfaction she bowed her head. "Very well." And with that, she walked away, leaving the princess to contemplate things further within the privacy of her room, her mind cluttered with tainted dreams. 


	10. Chapter Ten

AN: I know, I know, 5 months of absence and when I finally do write it's CRAP! But what can I say? I'm losing interest in this story. I'm actually losing interest in Sailor Moon, which is why I'm finding it so hard to write. But I will finish! I promise. It's just gonna take longer than anticipated. And I'm sorry that these are barely passable chapters. I've just lost my inspiration. If anyone can tell me how to find it, please feel free. On a much lighter note, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, to all you wonderful reviewers!!!! Really! Thanks for sticking in there and responding! You're just BLOODY beautiful! You rock!! Hopefully I'll be able to give you better chapters in the future…in the meantime, feel free to read on… and thanks again!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sunset.  
  
The nearing conclusion of a long eventful day.  
  
To Mina, an anticipated closure of another day of praying for what she feared was inevitable: having to see Kunzite again. Alone. She really did not want to face him. Even though doing so would probably help her diminish some of her mental demons. She feared revisiting the past, but she knew it had to be done. Sooner or later. He was here wasn't he? She could not ignore him his entire stay, although that was what she desperately wanted to do.  
  
If she had the choice, she would quite happily lock herself away in her room and hide there till he left, but that was the coward's way out. And she was no coward. He knew that. She made sure he did. No matter how much it tore her apart inside.  
  
She watched the last glittering rays from the sun as it sunk its head behind the mountain tops, its last vestiges of light vacating and welcoming the bruised clouds in its wake.  
  
Twilight.  
  
It was then she sensed his presence. A dark shadow sweeping up her back, impressing his appearance and making himself known. Not that he was easy to miss. One did not have to see him to recognize he had entered a room, or stepped out of one as it was.  
  
He came to stand beside her, forearms resting on the railing, watching the disappearing sun. He did not say anything and neither did she. Each not wanting to break the peace, both not wanting to shatter the beauty of the sunset with words. The clouds were a colour not quite purple, and not quite orange, but a swirl of both, tinting the shade preparing for darkness.  
  
Moments passed before either one of them would talk. The silence broke once Mina turned and noticed a shirtless Endymion.  
  
"Holy cow!" She blurted, eyes wide and unblinking, mouth open, shamelessly taking in the sight before her. If she was awed by the gloriousness of the sunset, she was astounded by the gloriousness of Endymion.  
  
His trim frame was leaning over the railing; his biceps bulged slightly, revealing a hint of their true strength. His back was bowed, showing firm muscles in all the right places. He looked over at her, hair falling over one eye and smirked. As if torturing the poor (lucky?) girl even more, he turned his body so that it faced her, allowing saliva to come flooding quickly into her mouth.  
  
His broad chest looked hard and smooth, ivory silk over marble. Perfectly sculpted and goddess help her, peppered with a light sheen of sweat. He was evenly tanned, she noticed as her eyes tracked the sinewy muscles down, skimming along rock imprints in his stomach before resting at his naval. Slowly her eyes then trailed back up again, repeating their path.  
  
Sweet Mother and all that is Holy, the man was hot! With the face and body that gods only dreamed and his own devil-charm, he was sin incarnate. He ought to be locked up. It was a dangerous for a man like this to be walking around half-naked. Mina, not one for swooning was having a hard time closing her gaping, not to mention drooling mouth.  
  
"Endymion, sweetie. You really need to put a shirt on." She announced abruptly. Of course it would have been just as easy for her if she were to close her eyes or simply look away from him, but then that was just as likely as her growing an extra head. All aspects definitely out of the question.  
  
But hell, who was she to deny free eye candy when it was available. He looked good, great, mouth-wateringly exceptional and he knew it. And he did not appear to be shy, with amusement at her predicament etched all over his face. So if he was happy to be looked at, then by god, she was quite happy to look. And he was not even naked. Imagine if he was. Her eyes almost crossed at the prospect. No, best not go there.  
  
Priorities finally set, eyes contentedly roaming over his body...bicep here, pectoral there, here a muscle, there a muscle...as if ripping off a piece of her own skin, she peeled her eyes off his body and looked up at his face.  
  
Not that that was any less of a threat.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips before asking, "See something you like?"   
  
She looked at him as if he had spoken another language. Was the man mad? Had he not looked in a mirror lately? Eyes floating over his body once more, mourning over the body parts covered by clothing, she took upon herself the duty to make a swift and fair judgement.  
  
Once she uncurled her tongue from lolling out of her mouth, she answered sophisticated and formally. Professional like. "Hell yes!"  
  
Her answer sent Endymion's mouth curling upwards into a grin. When she realised what she had said, she shook her head form her daze, hoping to rattle the mush in her head to some semblance of sensibility. Cursing her irrational bluntness, she struggled to find some sort of reasonable explanation for her dose of dizziness.  
  
One glance up at him and it all came rushing back. Oh yeah, that's right. The damn man was gorgeous. And up close and shirtless like this, it was pretty understandable.   
  
Grinning at the sight she must make, she shook her head in disbelief. "I suppose you do this to all the girls." She stated sardonically, straightening and stepping back from him.  
  
"Do what exactly?" He countered, his hip propped up against the railing as his amused eyes stared down at her.  
  
Mina swallowed for what must have been the seventieth time in less than a minute. "Send them into a drooling, stuttering pile of mush." She could not believe she had just audibly admitted to her lusting over his body, but then she never was one for subtlety and she was usually forthcoming with her honesty, and with a body like his made to be openly praised: acceptable.  
  
He smirked at her answer. "Only during sunsets."   
  
With that he picked up his shirt hanging over the railing and kindly put it on, fingers lazily moving over the buttons. Mina's eyes mourned the loss of delectable flesh, but decided it was necessary for an intelligent conversation.  
  
Once, he had buttoned the last button, he rested his forearms over the railing once more, staring at the darkening sky. To their left vibrated the unmistakable rumble of thunder in the distance, the blackness of the clouds accompanying it. The atmosphere around them flowed with electricity. The air was humid, hot yet they could smell the promise of a cool flowing rain.  
  
"A storm's coming." He murmured softly, the power of the guaranteed storm surging within him. He loved storms. Loved its force and might it proved when the elements competed. The vibration that echoed through each solid object, shaking in its aftermath; the striking lightning blasting its ferocity in an electric flash of light; and the following rain which soothed away the damage. Conflict fought, conflict solved, time for repentance.  
  
It contrasted bleakly to the storm brewing inside him. A small rumble way in the distance, waylaying the appearance of the true fury to come. The conflicting battle within him was a foreign one to say the least. What was going on with the princess? The only way he knew how to answer that was by protesting lust. Unbound, unadulterated lust. But then, if he let himself ponder over the circumstance even further, he would have to admit there was something more to it. He not only wanted her for her beauty, for her being a desirable woman, but for the underlying innocence and vulnerability that lay beneath all that. Not just for the chase, but also for the fiery temptress with a short temper whose taming proved the true challenge. But he did not want to explore those depths just yet.  
  
For now, he just wanted to be lost in the storm.  
  
"Poor Senni." Mina said on a whisper, low but not so quiet that Endymion did not hear.  
  
"How so?" He asked curiously, annoyed that the moment should be shattered by the mention of the bane of his frustrations.   
  
"She fears storms." She answered, lost in a distant memory. He kept silent, knowing that Mina was being swept away by the disturbance of the memory. One he quite wanted to hear about. "A friend of hers was killed by lightning. She reached to help, but the current shot through him to her and she was left paralyzed...laying on the ground watching as he fried and burned to death. She was left there, in the rain for hours before anyone thought to look for her."   
  
Her eyes were troubled, and a frown creased her brow. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Her father found her. Freezing under the torrent of rain and unable to move. Ever since then, she has never been able to go outside when -" She broke off suddenly, eyes wide as she realised what she revealed. It was not exactly a secret throughout the kingdom about the incident, but neither was it an event to be discussed openly and especially not with the Earth prince. She cringed at the thought. Senni was just going to love her for this.  
  
"I probably should not have told you that." She stated humbly, pushing strands of hair behind her ear.   
  
Endymion knew. He realised it was probably private information that he was not supposed to know, but that did not make him any less horrified at what the princess had witnessed; had gone through. He had fought wars, he had seen burnt bodies, burning bodies and helplessly watched them suffer, almost vomiting as the acrid stench wafted throughout the air. It may not be entirely the same, but it was close. And for a girl...for her to be witness to that nearly scraped him raw.  
  
"How young was she?" He asked numbly, his voice hoarse with an unknown emotion.  
  
She sighed heavily. Might as well continue. "Eight."  
  
"Eight." He repeated thickly, disbelief and sympathy etched in his features.   
  
He suddenly was filled with the overwhelming urge to seek her out and hold her. Just hold her.  
  
Wrap her in his arms, tuck her into himself and promise her everything would be alright. He wanted to carry her into the rain, set her down and kiss her as the rained splashed upon them, caress her wet skin as the thunder roared above them, follow the rain with his tongue as the lightning flashed, highlighting the smooth outline of their bodies and show her there was nothing to fear. Create a happy memory in a storm, one that would wipe the horrors of her friend's death away. But most of all, most of all he just wanted to protect her. Kiss away her tears as she mourned over her dead friend's memory, envelope her within his arms, stroking her hair, rocking her gently until she settled against him in a sated exhaustion.   
  
These urges were unfamiliar to him, that much he knew for sure. He was shocked at his thoughts. Surprised that such strong protective emotions could come from him and terrified at what it could mean. Before he was simply shaken by a frustration caused by lust, and that was fine because it was a familiar notion, one that usually did not last as long mind, but still familiar. And one that he eventually knew how to overcome.   
  
None of his other lustful conquests made him pause at the thought of hurting her. Of tainting her innocence with such reckless abandon. No other had been able to make him lose control of himself, to let the body take over and just feel, without any thought to the consequences to come. She even gave him the niggling emotion of jealousy and that just about floored him. She was his. This was his princess. A princess he was set out to possess, and one for whom he would willingly crush any hopeful suitors with his bare hands. He frowned in dismay. This was not good.  
  
"So why were you sweating and shirtless anyway? Or do I want to know?" Mina broke into his thoughts, changing the subject much to his delight. He smirked at her question. He looked her over, taking in her sun blonde hair and all too long legs. She truly was a beauty. If it were not for the love of his best friend, she would definitely be in his bed.  
  
Nevertheless, she held the heart of his friend and now would be as good a time as any to find out why. Lord knows Kunzite would not budge an inch. "Kunzite and I were training."  
  
Her face closed at that. "Oh." She said sharply. Taking her interest away from him completely.  
  
Endymion raised one coal coloured eyebrow. "He never did tell me what actually happened between the two of you."  
  
"He didn't?" She answered half-heartedly.  
  
Seeing that she clearly did not want to carry the subject on any further, he felt it was only right to continue talking about it. "No. Just that you left him. Along with his heart."  
  
She snorted with laughter at that, scoffing at such a ridiculous notion. "I'm sure."  
  
Endymion shrugged, eyes twinkling with humour at her response. "His words." A soft pause. "What are yours?"  
  
What are your words presumably, Mina thought with a sigh. "Short version or long?"  
  
"Short." He answered automatically.  
  
"Kunzite is a prick." She said without a beat, voice flat and expression blank.  
  
Endymion chuckled. "I already know that version."  
  
Mina smirked. "I have no doubt."  
  
The prince's silence phrased his unspoken request. 'Tell me.'  
  
...The Past...  
  
"Tell me."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kunzite!" Mina snapped annoyed.  
  
"Mina!" He imitated, grinning at her frustrated pose, hands on her hips as she glared at him. Her mouth held the pout of a five year old not getting her way. God she had gorgeous lips. He wanted to kiss them. Bad. So bad his hands were clenched in fists at his sides in attempt to prevent reaching out and embracing her; pulling her in close, her soft body against his hard one. Very hard. Kunzite blinked away his thoughts. Not yet.  
  
"You are an insufferable cur." She huffed exasperated as his unnerving stare raised her body temperature several degrees.  
  
"A cur? I never have known what that was." Kunzite retorted conversationally once they started walking again.   
  
The day found them strolling along the mountainside just beyond the borders of the Terran Castle. She had awoken early, completing necessary chores, reporting back to the Moon of successful duties, unconsciously clearing the rest of her afternoon. She knew why of course. She had lost the bet. There were terms to be met, but that did not mean she would have to comply readily. She would have to put up some form of struggle somewhere. Otherwise he just may think she actually lusted for him. Wanted him. Needed to feel his body against hers so badly she could barely breathe. And we could not have him thinking that at all.  
  
Although prepared for a free day, and expecting Kunzite to come find her, she was still caught off guard when she did see him. He was even more handsome in the early daylight. How that could be possible she did not know, but he was. His long hair was left loose. She marveled at its length. It was nearly as long as hers. The colour of pearls, a deep milky white which emphasised his striking grey eyes, the blue tinge almost making them silver. The navy blue general suit he wore hid no detail of the lithe muscled body she knew lay beneath. The look on his face she knew reflected on her own, though she hoped maybe a little subtler.   
  
Oh, I want to touch him, she cried silently, I want to fight you and lose every time.   
  
As if sensing her thoughts, he stepped toward her and raised his hands as if to reach out and yank her in. But as if held by and invisible chain, they halted just as they were about to make contact. Mina nearly cried. Instead, he exhaled on a shuddering breath and his hands slowly drifted back down to his sides again.   
  
Forcing out a shaky smile and clearing his throat he said, "Hi." His voice husky, deep.  
  
A great heat flushed up through Mina's torso at the sound, spreading and settling at the bottom of her stomach. "Hi." She responded. Her voice meek, almost a whisper.   
  
It fluttered across Kunzite's skin like a caress. He almost moaned at the sound of it. Coughing it back he held out his hand to her. "Ready?"   
  
"Yeah." She slid her hand in his. Perfect.  
  
"I am going to give you a tour of our most humble kingdom." He stated sardonically, leading her into the castle. He showed her different rooms, individual bedrooms, the barn, the kitchen, introducing her to servants and nobles as they passed. He took her outside into the city, showing her shops and people. Buying things she took interests in, buying things as surprises for her. Then took her hand back to the dining room for lunch. They ate with the other nobles, royal family excluded.   
  
Finally he presented her to the ballroom. "And this is where you will see every female specimen fawning over the infamous Prince of Earth." He said, humour in his tone.  
  
"Infamous?" She questioned lightly. She was exhausted. The day had taken it out of her. And while trying to remain as stoically unattracted to Kunzite as possible, it was another great feat all its own. If she were not careful, she would be falling in love with him before the day even came to an end, and she definitely did not want that happening. Considering the facts, it was not so hard a task to accomplish. He was handsome, kind, funny, considerate - taking her on a tour, taking her shopping, doing things that he made sure she would enjoy - and they had not even kissed yet. He was being a complete gentleman.  
  
And it was frustrating Mina to the point of madness. But in a way, she was glad. She was able to keep her wits about her then. Otherwise, she did not think she would be able to keep her hands off him.  
  
"I say infamous, I mean dog." He stated with a smirk. "He is the wolf and those willing little rabbits are all his prey."   
  
"One might say you were jealous." Mina chided irreverently.  
  
Kunzite looked remarkably amused at this. He had every right to of course. He was not exactly very far behind the Prince in his number of women on the side. But at least he had the decency to learn their names. And his dumping of them was much less bastardly than that of the Prince. He pertained the kindness to tell them when it was over, rather than leave them wondering or hoping, as it was.  
  
And then there was this one; he contemplated looking down at the blonde beauty in front of him. This one was different from all the others, he knew. So different he could not even remember the name of his last lover. Strange. He had been struggling with himself all day trying to keep his hands off her. Every time she looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes, every time she smiled at him, hell, every time she breathed he wanted to tear her clothes off and be inside her, close enough to feel every inch of her skin until they both melted and conformed into one.  
  
But he would not let himself. He would treat this one properly. Lavish luxury unto her, even though she deserved so much more. This one he would treat with the respect and honour she duly deserved. It was the least he could give her.  
  
"I don't do so bad."  
  
No doubt there, Mina thought jealously. Jealously? Not good.  
  
He took her hand once again and led her out. Walking leisurely in silence, they had made it so far before Mina insisted on knowing where he was taking her. What seemed to alarm her the most was when they slid through a secret door in the castle walls and out into untamed wilderness on top of a mountainside which eventually brought them to now; Kunzite's curiosity over the definition of a 'cur'.  
  
"You should know. You do own a mirror don't you?" She remarked primly, climbing the rocky slope of the mountain further.  
  
"Touche, Madam Wit. Or should I say, Madam Witless?" He answered in cheek. "Do you need some help?" He asked with a slight mock in his tone. She seemed to be sporadically slipping as the hill steepened.  
  
"Of course bloody not. It is these blasted shoes." She complained stroppily, earning a grin from the general.  
  
"Right. Blame the shoes." He could not help himself. He loved seeing her riled. She was like a fiery spitting cat, one whose stomach he really wanted to pet. But for now, he wanted to raise the fur on her back, tweak the tail just a little.   
  
"I would like to see you scramble up a mountain in these shoes. In fact, walk on flat concrete in them and I bet you will stab yourself before you take your second step." She replied viciously, claws extracting.  
  
"Another bet, my lady? As you proved so successful in the last one." He countered silkily. If looks could kill, Kunzite thought amused as he stared down into the glare that wished for hell to rain down upon him, he would die one miserable death.  
  
Clearly wanting to get off the topic, mainly off the mountain slope she asked belligerently, "Pray tell, why are we ambling up a cliff?"  
  
"So we can slide down the other side." Kunzite responded idly. His grin grew wider at the choked sound of disbelief behind him and then the response.   
  
"For your sake, you had better be joking."  
  
Shortly after they made it to the top. Mina cursing every second step, Kunzite grinning every third.  
  
"Nearly there."  
  
"Nearly where?" Mina sighed inaudibly. She had not expected him to take her on a tour of dirt, rocks and wait, oh yes, more dirt. Not that the view was all bad though, she considered staring once again at his lovely, ahem, back.  
  
As Kunzite held aside a leafy branch for Mina, her mouth gaped in awe at the scene displayed before her. A lover's oasis; were the first words that popped into her head. It was the typical escape for a lover's tryst. A wall of segregated waterfalls parted the wilderness. Boulder upon boulder, the base of every waterfall. Large streams gushing forth into a turquoise lake, tinted in green. Ferns creating its shelter, allowing glistening drops of sunlight to pour through.  
  
It was beautiful, peaceful, enchanting. The magnificence of it was situated around the main waterfall. The coursing torrents pounding the rocks along the base of the creek. A few more steps and she would be standing amongst the small base of the lake.  
  
"This is amazing." She said in awe. Her eyes taking in all of nature.  
  
"I know." Kunzite replied smugly. He knew how she felt. No matter how many times he brought himself here he could not help but feel humbled by its overwhelming splendour. And now he had brought the beauty one of its own.  
  
"Come on." He said taking her hand. She was led to a shaded spot, a grassy patch to the side of the waterfall. He had already prepared a blanket and food for them to sit and eat. A picnic.   
  
A picnic in a lover's oasis.  
  
"We've just finished lunch." Mina said bemused, settling herself upon the blanket, her hands furrowing through the grass along the edges. She stretched herself out, soaking up the sunlight that poured through a gap in the trees.   
  
Kunzite's eyes feasted upon her as he sat himself down beside her. She looked like a goddess. Like she belonged. As if she was a forest nymph who belonged to the beautiful nature of their surroundings. A goddess he would worship until his last breath. Shaking his head from those foreign thoughts, he pushed the food basket to the edge of the blanket with his foot. "Well, you could have been one of those girls who just do not know when to stop eating." He said carelessly, glancing over at her as she sat rigid.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" She demanded, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
Kunzite chuckled. "Believe me babe, if I were calling you fat, you'd know. I would probably say something along the lines of, 'Your ass looks huge in that dress.'"  
  
In response, he received and undignified gasp and a punch in the chest. "Ouch." He replied on a laugh, rubbing at his left breast. "Man you pack a punch."  
  
"Yes. Remember that too." Mina sneered in answer, resisting the urge to rub at her fingers. Honestly, she probably did more damage to her hand than she did to him. The man was made of steel. "And don't call me 'babe'." She settled back down onto her elbows, legs bent at the knees, feet laying flat to the blanket.  
  
"Sure, sweetheart." He said, turning over onto his side, resting his head on his hand as he stared at her.  
  
"Or that." She mumbled, her face turned towards the sun, eyes closed delighting in its warmth.  
  
"Darling. Honey. Dear," Kunzite began, listing off various endearments in order to get a reaction. "Sweet Cakes, Sugar Pie, Muffin, Candy Cane, Yo Bitch! -"  
  
"Hey!" Mina shrieked, punching him in the chest again leaving him on his back laughing up at her. She was glaring by then, failing to hide the grin that threatened to break through. Then for good measure, she punched him once more.  
  
"Ow, ow. I yield, I yield." Kunzite laughed, covering his chest with his arms.   
  
"Yo Bitch, my ass." She mumbled indignant, glancing over at him as he was grinning up at her. She looked away with a smirk. Goddess, the man was sexy. His smile did things to her that left her rattled and breathless, but when he laughed... she just wanted to eat him up. But maybe not *right* this minute.  
  
She sighed and flopped down on the blanket, imitating his posture, head resting on one hand as they stared at each other. "So tell me something about yourself." She proposed, a welcoming expression on her face.  
  
"Something about myself." He repeated, looking thoughtful. "Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Something true. Something that nobody else knows."   
  
"Something that nobody else knows. And is this reciprocated? Do I get to know something about you?" He questioned roguishly.  
  
"Well of course." Mina assured  
  
"Hmm..." He eyed her thoughtfully for a while, thinking of something to tell her. His eyes took in her features, slowly memorising each and every enchanting detail, floating down her body, her pose highlighting all the curves perfectly, pausing at her breasts, before continuing down her long legs to the bottom of her feet, and just as slowly making their way back up again to her face where a becoming blush tinted her cheeks. His eyes narrowed in on her lips, eyes becoming dark with lust.  
  
Mina felt like her skin was going to burst into flames. His fervent gaze upon her was intense and terribly arousing, pinpointing all the pleasurable spots within her body, and melting her insides until they all pooled within the bottom of her stomach. His heavy-lidded intent look upon her mouth was fiery, and she had to lick her lips in order to cool them.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you." And he pounced, his right hand reaching to her neck and pulling her mouth under his.   
  
At first it was hard, two lips pressing tightly against one another, his hand gripping her neck, her hands motionless with shock as his hard body dominated itself over her the supple softness of hers. Then Kunzite moved his hand into her hair, and his lips gentled the pressure. Rather than bruising her lips by pressing too hard, he took his time. Tasting her. Learning her shape and texture, yielding her mouth beneath his.   
  
Mina did not know what to be more surprised at: the speed in which he had manoeuvred his body over hers, or that this was the most arousing experience she had ever endeavoured in her life. She must have gasped, because his tongue suddenly invaded her mouth. Slowly. Surely. Searching. Exploring the moist depths of her mouth, seeking her tongue for its own response. And when he found it, he groaned deeply. She felt the rumble of it within her own chest. This time, he made his hunger known, slanting his head and eating at her mouth, swallowing her very essence as if he were a man starved.  
  
Mina was drowning in the lust, her hands on his back at his shoulders clutching fistfuls of his shirt. She let out a whimper as he broke away from her mouth, nibbling his way across her jaw and down her neck. Her mouth was left open, panting, her eyes clenched tight and then shooting open as she felt his hand snake up her belly and land upon her breast. His tongue licked the hollow of her throat, trailing its way to the scooped neck of her dress that displayed her cleavage.  
  
Her heart thudded wildly in her chest. He was purely intoxicating and she knew for certain that the moment was quickly spiraling out of control. The pleasure they created together was like a siren, luring her towards the brink of the ultimate satisfaction, but she could not let herself do it. Not yet. Not like this. She did not want to be another nameless face to him, and yet here she was, acting wantonly on the grassy floor in a bush. She could not do this. She could not lose herself like this.  
  
With that thought firmly lodged in her mind, she struggled to push him up. But only just. It took entirely to much effort, especially as his tongue had managed to curl its way into the dip between her breasts. She moaned at the electric thrill that shot through her body and stared up into his bewildered eyes, which were almost silver in their intensity.  
  
"We have to stop." She gasped desperately, her hands firmly lodged against his chest, pushing him as far as he would go, which was barely an inch.  
  
He stared down at her flushed face and swollen lips. She looked as if she had been truly ravished and he felt as if he had just run a marathon. He closed his eyes against her beguiling beauty, propping himself up higher above her, and then finally pushing away sitting across from her, his legs bent as his elbows rested against his knees, hands pushing through his hair.   
  
"I'm sorry." He let out on a breath, trying to soothe the fire within himself.  
  
Mina curled up into a sitting position, straightening herself up as much as she was able before trusting her voice to speak minus the shakiness. She looked up to find him staring at anything but her. She took it upon herself to venture out and be the brave one. "I'm not sorry." She said softly, smiling slightly at his shocked look. "I just think we were going a bit too fast." She stated simply, shyly pushing a blonde tress behind her ear.  
  
Kunzite smiled. Or perhaps more of a grimace, since lust was still flickering at the forefront of his mind. But he was glad she was not refusing him. In fact, a huge rush of relief flooded through him, that she was not pushing him away, permanently. Just for now. In the beginning he had not actually intended to go as far as he did, but she was just too tempting. The way in which she responded, god the way she tasted. How she felt beneath him. He wanted her with a force like no other. And because of that, he would do anything she wanted. He could not lose her now. Not now that he had found her.   
  
"You're right. I'm sorry." He stated once again, pushing the lust as far from his mind as he could. And by doing that, he denied himself that luxury of looking at her.  
  
"Don't be sorry." She answered, moving closer to him and hesitantly putting her hand upon his. "I feel it too you know. Just touching you makes me...makes me feel hungry." She whispered honestly, entwining her fingers through his. "Just looking at you makes my mouth dry, makes my body heat up like an inferno, my stomach tightens and I feel, I just feel, for the first time in all my life." She became doubtful at his lack of response. "Of course it could be a sickness. Some sort of reaction to the gravitational difference or perhaps just indigestion." She finished lamely in embarrassment, slowly beginning to uncurl her fingers from his, when suddenly his hand tightened over hers and her eyes shot up to his grinning face.  
  
"I don't think it is any of those, babe." He said huskily, pulling her closer towards him.   
  
"It's not?" Mina questioned half-heartedly, being lured into him, on her knees between his spread legs.  
  
"It's not because I feel exactly the same." His hand floated up to stroke the hair at her temple. His mind floundered helplessly, lost for words, not being able to find any way to describe what he felt. "I can't tell you. I don't know how to say what it is I feel when I am with you. There is no word for it. I don't think there is one that exists." He swallowed back a growl of frustration, angry at his lack of response. When her hand touched his cheek his eyes slowly floated back to the emotion within hers. "But I can show you. I can show you what it is I feel, if you will let me." He said to her hopefully, eyes devouring her very being.  
  
Mina smiled and the breath flew from his lungs at the sight, and his heart stopped at her reply. "Yes."  
  
It was as simple as that. A smile, one word and their hearts were lost to each other. Time was irrelevant. The short period in which they knew each other did not matter. They had found each other, they belonged together, and that was all that they knew. It was all they needed to know.  
  
...Present...  
  
The quiet rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, shaking Mina from her memory. Something which she reluctantly recalled. One that would not go away. So many memories. So hard to be rid of.  
  
"You are not going to tell me, are you?" Endymion questioned, clearly having lost interest during the length of hesitancy it took to answer. Well at least it got her off the subject of his bane. Now if only he could get his own mind to unravel itself from along those lines.  
  
"Nope." Mina answered, smirking up at the bemused prince. Her thoughts turning towards dinner, where she would be sitting opposite the general. Marvellous.  
  
Endymion shrugged in reply, before turning on his heel and walking away. Mina looked out to the black clouds as they crawled along the horizon. Yes, just marvellous.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Dinner time. Two days since the family of the Earth had blessed the Moon with their presence. One delusional Queen. One oblivious King. One love sick general. And last but most certainly not least, a psychotic prince.  
  
Brilliant, bloody brilliant guests. Serenity thought harshly. And this was only the second night.  
  
She sighed heavily. Once again she found herself getting dressed for dinner. Millions of seconds had passed since the ever so polite visit from Queen Vienna. So many strange things had happened today. And Serenity did not want to think about any of them. She wished she could just wipe her memory clear, of the kiss, of the dream, of Vienna, basically anything and everything that involved the Prince. He was so much more trouble than he was worth.  
  
Why she could not just get rid of him like she did every other prince was well beyond her. She did not know if it was because she could not rid herself of him, or because she did not want to. And frankly that was what terrified her the most. Her dream told her that. That she was truly and quite simply attracted to him. Her incredibly vivid and pulse pounding dream. It seemed so real. So him. So her.   
  
So her? Was it? Could she honestly think back and say she did not enjoy her dream? Their endeavours in the garden, in the animal wing, in the bedroom. These feelings, these urges were so new and so disturbingly raw. Could she ever really turn away from this new prospect that presented itself? There had been no other times, no other people where she had ever felt this way. There was nobody else she could think of who made her so angry, so frustrated with unprecedented need, she did not know whether to pound her head against a wall or pound him against a wall.  
  
She flushed at the thought. Oops, already did that. She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of those thoughts. Unsurprisingly they would not go away. They would stay there until she found some unwanted solution, but for now, she was a princess, and for now, she would do her duty. She walked into the dining room.  
  
"Good evening Serenity." Her mother greeted from across the table. As usual she was the last to arrive. Everybody was seated in the same positions as they were the previous night, much to Serenity's dismay. As much as she tried to avoid it, her eyes could not help but seek him out. And there he was. Gorgeous, brooding and staring at her. Their gazes locked for a few seconds before she forced herself to look away.  
  
"Good evening." She said to everyone as she walked to her seat. She smiled at Mina and sat down.   
  
The meal proceeded as usual. More silent however, obviously due to the underlying tension between certain members. Serenity looked over to Queen Vienna and found her smiling sweetly as her husband addressed her. She could not help but smirk at that. How fake could a person get? One minute she was issuing a warning for Serenity to keep away from the Prince, and the next she was practically purring in the King's lap. She shook her head in amusement. Earthlings were crazy people. Her gaze shifted over to Kunzite. Unsurprisingly his eyes beneath his lashes were fixed on Mina. She frowned at that particular circumstance. Whatever was going on between those two she would have to remember to ask Mina about it. They were beginning to be annoying.  
  
And finally Endymion. Her gaze reluctantly slid to him. Or his hands more specifically. She could not bring herself to willingly look upon his face yet. It was bad enough when she walked in, what would it be like if she purposely let herself lock eyes with him. Would all her inner thoughts then be projected and displayed for each member of the royal court to dissect and analyse? Or would they stay locked up in her mind, escalating all possibilities for their existence until they eventually exploded into some sort of hormonal nightmare which would inevitably lead her to the nuthouse. Or worse, eagerly into his arms.  
  
She mentally shook her head at her thoughts. Why she could not just let things be, she did not know. Why she could not just throw her hair back, laugh it off and say 'que sera, sera' was beyond her. But then she did know. She just did not want to admit it to herself. For the reason was simple. She wanted Endymion. She wanted this handsome, obnoxious, arrogant, scoundrel of a prince and she had no idea how to prevent that.  
  
Truly, the only way she could be rid of this problem, was by submitting to it and there in it, laid the crux of the problem. She did not want to yield. Not really. And yet, she could not help feeling, that that was the only conclusion available. Her eyes once more focused on his hands. Gosh, such nice hands. How she managed to get them so right in her dream was beyond her. Her cheeks reddened at the memory. Oh, that was right. Her dream. It seemed so real. And being honest with herself, she liked it. It was nice. HE was nice. A dream about initiation to the pleasures of the flesh.   
  
Gross! Had she really just thought that? She almost gagged at herself. Instead opting for a scowl, she hid her expression behind her glass as she took a sip.  
  
"So how was your day today, son?" Serenity choked at King Damius' innocent question. Luckily she was still holding the glass to her mouth; otherwise some unfortunate soul would have been sprayed. Her coughing spasms subsiding, her eyes wide as they struggled to retain their expression of nonchalance.   
  
God a simple question, so many possible answers. How was my day today? She asked herself amused. Could be improved. She smiled at herself. I have completely lost my mind.  
  
Her eyes slowly floated up anticipating the Prince's answer. They clashed with his. What she saw in his eyes should not have surprised her, but easily made her breath catch in her throat. The heavy lidded look in his eyes told her exactly what he was reminiscing. Her arms and legs wrapped around him in such a wanton manner, with no qualms of who may catch them, who could walk in on them as she thrust herself against him, hands clenching hair, tongues tangled in a mixed display of desire.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she could not manage to tear her eyes away from his. His answer was clear to anybody actually looking at him. Fortunately for the both of them, it was only she.  
  
"Could be improved." He said softly, keeping his eyes trained on her. Serenity's mouth parted in surprise as she realized he answered exactly how she would have. She glanced down. A half smile painted on her lips.   
  
"Otherwise very," he paused as he sipped his drink and searched for the word, "educational. I suppose." Taking his gaze off the bemused princess, he stared at his father.  
  
"Good, good. At least you kids are getting along." He answered cheerfully. Serenity snorted at that, capturing Endymion's gaze, laughter within his blue eyes. A shared moment of amusement passed between them before she lowered her eyes to her plate. That was weird. She mused to herself as she continued eating her dinner. Some men were so oblivious.   
  
It was near desert when the clatter of a spoon along with the roar of thunder broke the near silence of the table. Everyone's gaze pinpointed on the pale face of the princess. A look of misery flew into her features before she closed her eyes in despair.   
  
"Serena." Her mother called gently across the table, breaking the princess out of the small trance of memory she had lapsed into. She glanced up at Selene, the tender expression on her face and the endearing name only said in sincerity, alarming her of their guests. Her gaze quickly flew to Endymion to find him staring at her with an unreadable expression. Had she been looking closely enough she would have seen a fierce sort of anger at himself at not being able to shield her from her own memories. Had she been looking closely enough she may have seen an emotion within his eyes that not even he could name. If she had been looking.  
  
"Senni." The soft call from Mina shook her back to herself.  
  
"I'm fine." She said quietly, sending a half smile her mother's way before picking her spoon back up and resuming eating. Or at least attempting to. With the bright flash of lightning, she quickly lost her appetite. She wished somebody would talk to take the attention off of her. Also allowing herself to focus on something else taking her mind off things. Specific things, which only came during the presence of thunderstorms.  
  
"Queen Selene. I could not help noticing the preparations of a ball." What, was he a mind reader tonight? The princess thought bemused as Endymion engaged the queen into a conversation. Dear Goddess she hoped not. She eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds before she finally let his announcement sink in. Oh right. The ball. Another fun event to look forward to.  
  
"Yes Endymion, it is an annual celebration for Winter Solstice. And also for you and your family."  
  
"Any type of rituals or proceedings involved? I have heard of Winter Solstice. It is much like Earth's Christmas, I believe." King Damius said as he moved his plates to the side, which then were immediately collected by a table servant.  
  
"Yes I suppose it could be. It is a national holiday and there can be gifts exchanged if desired, but mainly it is purely a celebration of womanhood for us. It is the first day of winter. It is simply a night of dance and feast. Myself, Serenity and an elder of our planet each represent the crone, the mother and the maiden and we each perform short ceremonial rituals for our deities before we eat. It is a beautiful celebration. You will enjoy it. In fact, Serenity will be performing a dance this year, won't you dear?" She said, directing everyone's attention onto the unknowing princess.  
  
She had forgotten. She had forgotten the plans for this year's Solstice. Each year a noblewoman of the moon performed a dance. This year, that woman would be her. And she had forgotten. Usually such an event was to be anticipated and enjoyed, but with this particular audience, it was indeed an occasion for dismay. Not only did she have to dance in front of the entire kingdom, but dressed in their traditional garments, leaving nothing to the imagination. And the dance was not any better. It was a dance that celebrated all virtues of womanhood, all moulded into the sway of her hips and the graceful movements of her arms. It was a beautiful ritual, one she watched her mother perform when she was younger. The problem was, it could be perceived as a bit too alluring and seductive. Not the best way to discourage a prince.  
  
"Um, yes." She answered subdued.   
  
"A dance?" Vienna spoke up, her eyes narrowed and directed at the princess who sat hunched in her seat, playing with her dessert.  
  
"Yes. It is just a customary dance performed before we eat. It is very beautiful. You will see." Selene said proudly.  
  
A blast of thunder sounded once more outside shaking the princess out of her reverie. She started slightly at the roar. She clenched her jaw shut in an effort to stop from shaking. Her eyes concentrated on the glass in front of her as the outside rumble soothed. Oblivious to her unease, the king and queens continued talking about the upcoming ball and more explanations about Winter Solstice. Underneath the table Mina reached for her hand. Serenity groped it as Mina squeezed her support. In attempt to distract her from her thoughts, she started another conversation.  
  
"So only two more days."  
  
Serenity glanced up puzzled. "Two more days till what?"  
  
"Until the Solstice, stupid. You know, what we were just talking about." Mina stated enthusiastically, pushing her plates to the side.  
  
"Oh right." Serenity shook her head from her daze, not able to join in on her enthusiasm.  
  
Mina smiled sympathetically. "And you have not even been practicing."  
  
The princess gave and indignant snort at that. "Mina, I have known this dance since I was ten years old. It is practically engraved in my DNA, I am sure all will be fine."  
  
"Yes, but you have a different audience now, than what we have usually. And this year will be your first actual performance. You aren't nervous?"  
  
Serenity bit her lip. Well she *wasn't* nervous, until now. Bloody Mina. Honestly, she had watched and played with these dances since she was a little kid, it was practically hereditary. But Endymion would be there this time. He would be watching. Watched as the sheer material she wore, swayed along with her body movements, silky smooth, rubbing against her skin. The dance surmised a story. And if it could be loosely translated, it showed a woman's power. Over her life, over her surroundings, over her men. It represented them as the dominant figures, which allowed the dance to be seen as seductive, hitting a man's weakness. Arousing him She saw the look in her father's eyes when he watched her mother perform it. The way she looked at him. It was right. It was magic.  
  
"Well I am now." She muttered, frowning at her thoughts.  
  
Mina started chuckling, "I'm sorry, I did not mean for you to be."  
  
Serenity glanced over at her friend who was trying to hold back her laughter. And smiled. Trust Mina to find her situation amusing. She looked over at the prince who was having his own private conversation with his general. Time for a role reversal. "What is it with you and Kunzite anyway?"   
  
Mina stopped smiling and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Honestly, what is with everybody asking me that today?"  
  
Serenity raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in curiosity. "Who else has been asking?"  
  
Mina nodded her head in Endymion's direction. "Your man over there. You two are a nosy couple."  
  
The princess frowned, "He's not my man. We're not a couple. And you are changing the subject."  
  
"Nothing, nothing is going on between us. I wish people would just stop asking." She growled, voice rising with each word.  
  
"Ok, ok. Settle. It was just a question."  
  
Mina sighed. "I'm sorry. I have just had a frustrating day is all."  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Alright. But do not expect to be able to swindle out of this. I'm going to ask again. And if you will not give me an answer, I will just ask him."  
  
"Fine, fine. I will tell you later." She said submissively, sighing in defeat.  
  
Satisfied with that, Serenity looked up to find everybody else standing up and getting ready to leave the table. Dinner was over. Perfect. And she did not even notice when the storm had eased and moved on. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN: That's right. This IS a new chapter. You're not seeing things. I am actually alive. I'm sorry for taking so long. I just don't have much interest in Sailor Moon at all now. In fact, the only reason I even wrote this chapter is because of you GORGEOUS readers and the fact that you reviewed...ahh...bliss. Thank you all so very much for sticking with this story. I hope you like it, even if I don't.

Chapter Eleven

"Good Morning Endymion." Called a voice from behind. Turning, the prince saw the queen of the Moon walking towards him.  
  
"Your Majesty." He replied, bowing his head in greeting. For so early a time in the morning, she looked refreshed and vibrant, ready to welcome a new day. He could see the resemblance the princess bore from her. The features were striking. High cheekbones, bright blue eyes verging on the edge of grey, obscured by refined golden eyebrows matching the colour of her hair. But where the queen was a cool river, flowing steadily and surely in its beauty; Serenity was the raging fire, running rampant and wild alongside it. Almost uncontrollable. Almost.  
  
"Please Endymion, it is too early in the morning for titles. Call me Selene." She requested, emphasizing the dismissal of her title with a wave of the hand.  
  
"As you wish." He answered, averting his gaze once more upon the lushness of the landscape before him. He looked upon the same horizon as he had the evening before when standing with Mina, only this time he was capturing the beauty of the sunrise.  
  
And as Mina had done, the queen stood beside him in silence, wistfully watching as the sun's light chased the darkness into hiding and rose bringing the promise of a beautiful day. Evidence of the previous night's storm just a fading memory.  
  
Her gaze switched to the sullen prince standing beside her, appraising him. He was indeed extraordinarily handsome and a poignant reminder of his mother, her once best friend. But where Gaea was bright light exuding warmth, Endymion was the dark breath of frost, the winter's splendor. The Earth queen had been so very enchanting in her beauty – inner and outer. She was just one of those people who would consume everyone in her love, and be loved in return. She was flawless, but still mortal. And now only a memory.  
  
How Damius could marry somebody like Vienna after a life with Gaea was beyond her reasoning, but then, to her, a life without Azrael seemed pointless. Perhaps it was just two very different loves.  
  
"What ails you, Endymion?" Selene asked suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing ails me maj-Selene."  
  
"You cannot deceive a woman's intuition, dear prince." She retorted with a smile. "Is my daughter giving you grief?" She posed half-jokingly, half- serious.  
  
Right on the button, Endymion thought with a grimace. How should he answer this one? Do the duty of an infatuated prince and claim her charming and request her hand in marriage? Or offer the truth, explaining that at the moment, he merely wanted to sink himself into her daughter's nubile body. No marriage. No joyous celebration. Just strip her naked and sate his hunger on her body. That's all. It just did not seem entirely appropriate to relay all one's lustful urges on the mother of one's desire. He would no doubt be arrested for some of the explicit thoughts traipsing through his head.  
  
"Nothing that is not reciprocated, I am sure." That in itself was a half- truth at least. There was no doubt in his mind that the princess also endured the same problems as he.  
  
Selene sighed heavily as if she bared the weight of the world on her shoulders, smiling at his answer, looking into the distance, watching as the sun's light evaporated the mist hovering over the gully, revealing the sight of rooftops and treetops; the grand Lunar kingdom.  
  
"My daughter is at an age where she'll only be open to anything that does not threaten her. Where she will discard that which she cannot control." She paused, sighing once again before continuing. "I started introducing men to her as a preventative measure in hopes that she would find somebody she could come to care for and marry before it came time for me to choose for her as according to law. Regrettably she came to reject every proposal offered. Not in the most preferred methods of refusals unfortunately, but in such a manner that it became blaringly obvious my choices of suitors did not agree with her."  
  
She looked over to find Endymion staring intently at the scenery. She could only assume he was listening and absorbing the information.  
  
"I am telling you this, Endymion, because I do not want you to run off screaming as those previous have." Her voice softened. "Because I cannot help but notice that there is some type of chemistry between the two of you. Whether I am sensing loathing or lust is not my business, but usually I catch Serenity scheming by now and that has yet to happen. Or else she has just gotten better at hiding it." She said with a smile to show she was joking before continuing.  
  
"In conclusion to this very long lecture I am sure, be patient with her. If you think you could come to care for her, and I know you have not known each other long and this is probably too soon to say, but just... do not be intimidated by her. Do not let her negative actions or words put you off in any way. Know that she is not rejecting you per se, but rejecting that which she finds threatening and beyond her control. Something that is new to her and untried, and whether the results are good or bad, just may be up to you."  
  
And with a last parting smile to his expressionless face, she walked away, leaving him to ponder over her words.  
  
The queen was both wrong and right. Serenity did not discard anything she couldn't control. She embraced the challenge. She mastered the situation, twisting it into her own level of game playing. She made herself an equal contender and did not cease until she succeeded. He was just not going to let her win was all.  
  
And yet, somehow, she scared him a little. There was no doubt in his mind that somewhere, deep inside, something was screaming for him to cut his losses and run away in fear. The man who he was before was petrified of the feelings she evoked in him, for it was all new and unknown. What was it about that girl, no, woman, that had him scratching his head in puzzlement? Since when did he doubt his abilities to lure any female within eyesight? What were these foreign feelings that accompanied his hormonal urges every time he looked at her? He dragged his hand through his hair in puzzlement.  
  
He wanted to kiss her, yes. He wanted to ravish her, absolutely. But strangely enough, he wanted more. He wanted to stroke her skin in a sweet caress. He wanted to enfold her in his arms and nuzzle her hair, inhale into himself the exotic scent of mango and vanilla, and the tangy feminine smell that was all her own. The aroma that made his nostrils flare as a stallion does when scenting his mate.  
  
Worst still, he wanted to know her. Know who she was and why. Why had she scared all her previous suitors away? What encouraged her adamant refusal of men? Why did she allow _him_ to kiss her as if it was something entirely alien to her and then suggest that a mere kiss was nothing new at all? What the hell was it about her that made lust coil through his veins, set his skin afire, and have him panting like a rabid dog in heat? What made him want to destroy any man with his bare hands, who dared stare at her too long?  
  
It was the story about her fear of storms that triggered all these unnatural feelings and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He had all these questions running through his brain and nobody to answer them. Well at least nobody who was willing to talk to him civilly and provide answers. So perhaps that was it. Just talk to her. Alone of course. Definitely alone. Who knows, maybe it could lead to something pleasurable after all. He had to find her. Question her. Gather all the necessary solutions. And then strip her naked, toss her in his bed and sort out a few hard problems that continued to persist him these past few days.  
  
Smiling with satisfaction, he turned and left the balcony.

* * *

She lay in bed staring intently up at the ceiling. She refused to let any thoughts enter her brain. None at all. Zero. So, of course, considering that was what she wanted, thoughts absorbed her mind anyway. There was just no escaping them. Although there was one thing she was considerably thankful for - no unpleasant dreams, blessed her sleep that night. Minus the strange one of being chased by a flying octopus, as scary as that was it was relatively uninteresting. Unfortunately though, it meant it was morning. Another day to face the unwelcome guests. What would today hold in store for her? More unexpected kisses? More unwanted feelings? The stubborn ass of a prince in general.  
  
_Even if it is a delicious ass.  
_  
Serenity scrunched up her face in frustration. Where the hell had that come from?  
  
_You might as well accept it. You want him.  
_  
She growled in exasperation dismissing the wayward thought, pressing her face into her pillow. That was all she needed; the alternate personality to emerge with its usual flourished timing, the second persona who was flawlessly shameless, popping weird little comments and performing brazen deeds when least expected. Sadly though, she had to admit, it had been lingering for a while now. Ever since he arrived to be precise. Not exceptionally surprising. Why not just accept it like everything else?  
  
Accept it. That was what Mina had said. Not only accept these untried urges but also embrace them. Ride the wave and crash to shore with it. Easy enough in theory, but putting action to words was a whole different story. Ok, so she couldn't deny the feelings she felt. The liquid desire that flooded through her body at the sight of him. The illicit thoughts that brewed up a storm inside of her when their eyes met. Or the fluid heat that consumed her when they kissed. Hell, touching him was enough to make her pounce like a starving cat on denied prey with no thought but to devour it.  
  
But this was _Endymion_. An arrogant, obnoxious, playboy prince who was used to getting everything and anything he wanted with a click of his fingers. He was everything she had brought herself to despise. She couldn't go ahead and contradict herself now. Giving in to him would go against everything she believed in, against everything she had worked so hard to accomplish. Sacrifice her own morals and beliefs for her hormones.  
  
Sacrifice. It sounded drastically dramatic. Tragically exaggerated but that was how it felt, as if she were giving up her own self-worth for a fleeting emotion. A burgeoning lust that was the most primal force included in any female package – a hunger for another. Her yearning for Endymion. It was such a basic, pubescent need that it made her sick at herself for being so adolescently foolish, yet it could not be ignored. And in the end, she _was_ a teenager. This would have happened eventually, so why _not_ now? Why _not_ with him?  
  
Disappointingly enough, her unhelpful ceiling was offering no solutions. So, mustering up all the courage and strength she had, she decided to go straight to the source of the problem. It was time she got some answers. It was time she had a decent conversation with Endymion.  
  
Now...what to wear?

* * *

"Get out." She hissed dangerously.  
  
"Mina please..."  
  
"Get out!" Her voice dripping with venom as her eyes glared daggers at the intruder.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Kunzite stated simply. His expression firm, standing strong making it clear there was no way he was leaving before he got what he wanted.  
  
He had just so happily waltzed into her room, not caring whether she was asleep, undressed, damn well indecent. And of course, he had to look so bloody good this early in the morning, where most normal people were still groggy and incoherent from sleep. But that was beside the point. Mina seethed with anger at his gall. "How dare you come in here uninvited. Unwanted!"  
  
Kunzite had the guts to smirk, increasing her frustration. "You invited me here when you refused to look at me, let alone speak to me. We were going to do this sooner or later, it might as well be now."  
  
She looked around her room, searching for anything that would make a suitable weapon. The only object within her reach being items on her dresser, she picked up her bulky, wooden hairbrush first. A useless item or not, she would make sure it hurt him and with great aim, his head would only be her second target. "Get out of my room, now!" She warned, ready to attack if his reply was to be to her disliking.  
  
Kunzite grinned approvingly finding once again the woman he fell in love with. This was the Mina he knew. Not some vulnerable, meek willow of a girl but a fiery, spitting cat preparing to attack at will. The fervent warrior that wasn't going down without a fight. If the only way to get through to her was by stoking the flames of her anger, then he was willing to play. He could feel the blood boiling in his veins already.  
  
"You don't want to fight me, babe. If I recall, last time we fought, I won." Pausing, his eyes traveled the length of her. He bit back a groan as he really looked at her for the first time – golden hair, tousled and sexily kittenish, her flushed skin adorned in a white nightgown, where if the light hit it right, his trouser button would pop off from so much strain at the sight of its transparency. He concentrated on keeping his hormones under check. "I won, in so many ways."  
  
The blatant innuendo made Mina blush as the memory of their first real meeting surfaced to mind. She snarled in fury and jerked her arm back, launching the brush at the smug general. He naturally assumed she would aim for his head, so he was unprepared to perform any lower body dodging maneuvers when the brush painfully bounced off his left thigh instead, narrowly missing his groin.  
  
"The next one won't miss." She threatened warningly. "Now get out."  
  
His shock melted into an intent glare, watching her pick up the next item –a bottle of moisturizer– and he snarled evenly before she could shoot, "You're going to regret throwing that."  
  
Mina raised her eyebrows in deliberate defiance before drawing back her hand and firing her bullet, this time with the purpose of hitting his numb skull.  
  
Barely evading it, he lunged at her before she could pick up her next object, grabbing hold of her arms and driving her back into the wall. That didn't last very long however when she regained her bearings and with an enraged cry started fighting back.  
  
She thrust forwards as he pushed her backwards, both struggling to regain domination over the other. He forgot how strong she was; almost succeeding in knocking off his hold, so he did the only thing he could, he linked their fingers and slammed her hands up above her head against the wall, crushing his hard body into the softness of hers, allowing her little room to move. His legs forced themselves in between hers, prohibiting any movement.  
  
She did try; she fought as hard as she could, twisting and turning, wriggling and jerking, trying to knee him in the crotch, head butt him, bite at him, but her efforts were squelched only leading to a loss of breath and aching limbs.  
  
"Stop moving you little hellion." His breath surged over her skin in sharp hot gushes. "It's over." His words only incensed her more, giving her just a little extra boost, restarting the battle once again.  
  
After a few minutes, of the same exhausting routine, she finally managed to tire them both out, him still maintaining dominance.  
  
"Get off me, damn it." She wheezed irately, the warm gusts of air feathering across his neck making him groan as his body began reacting to their closeness, the friction of their panting stirring familiar sensations. Long unused compulsions he had not felt since he'd last seen her, welcoming them back with a purr of satisfaction.  
  
He breathed unevenly into her hair, inhaling the sweet, saccharine scent that only she possessed so overjoyed to smell it once again. Her heaving body only increased his 'excitement' at seeing her to the point of pain and as punishment to making him endure such a struggle, he thrust his hardness against her, into the juncture of her thighs, making her breath catch, reluctantly releasing a shocked moan.  
  
"See what you do to me..." Kunzite mumbled into her hair, feathering kisses against the disheveled strands. "See how you make me feel..." He nibbled into her ear and thrust teasingly, temptingly into her again, eliciting another moan. "You make me burn..." His hands released her, sliding down her forearms, down past her armpits, brushing ever so leisurely down the sides of her breasts, coming to a rest on her hips.  
  
Her hands rested unsurely upon his shoulders, unable to look away from his eyes. He couldn't help himself. He was finally here, touching her, smelling her, hearing her, it was too overwhelming. For a moment, he'd forgotten all his hard earned control when his body recognized hers. Every fiber of him came alive and he was determined to let her know it.  
  
"I could come just by tasting you." And before she could comprehend his words, before she could even draw a breath, Kunzite leaned his head down and wrapped his mouth around her peaked nipple through her nightdress. She threw her head back with a short astonished cry that rapidly dissolved into a sob of delight, her hands entwining within his hair as he sucked through the thin cotton. The familiar stirrings were pulling at her loins again and every cell remembered and sang with welcome. She was home.  
  
A sharp, painful rush of lust swept through her body, all but making her pliant in his arms. She had forgotten how this felt. Goddess, she had forgotten. Her arms locked around his head and her open mouth whimpered into his hair when she felt the moisture from his tongue. He then raised his head, a feral gleam in his eyes, a fierce hunger pulling his jaw taut. His hands recklessly flew to the top of her nightgown in a desperate attempt to open it. Pull it off. Rip the cursed thing. Anything to get her out of it and feel the naked skin it hid.  
  
Then he looked into her willing eyes, reflecting back at him his own deep desires. And he stopped. She looked so vulnerable and trusting and so breath-takingly beautiful it almost broke his heart. Again. No matter how much he ached to have her, no matter the cost of pain from his own denial, he forced himself to step away. His body despaired at the distance. And he had to close his eyes against the luscious sight she made because if he took her now, all would be lost. He would not have gained any ground and diminished any hope of trust and understanding.  
  
His hesitation at venturing their actions any further, woke her brain and her face shuttered back to shocked anger. Indignant, she strode forward and slapped him firmly across the cheek. He did not even move to avoid it. Her body mourned the loss of his, but she forced herself to stamp down her lust. She was furious with him she had to remember that. But inside, she was infuriated at her own admission. Touching him, being anywhere within breathing distance of him was just paving the way to her own destruction. Once was enough.  
  
They glared at each other silently. Mina's golden hair was more mussed than ever and her clothes wrinkled and askew from their coupling, a damp spot hovered over her left breast making it slightly transparent. Kunzite's clothes were still immaculate as ever, though a noticeable strain tented his trousers, and his hair was awry from the combing of Mina's fingers. The only evidence of what just happened.  
  
"I...I have...I _need_ to know what happened to us." His voice sounded hoarse and unused and she identified the demand in his plea.  
  
She sought desperately for the strength to stand firm. She refused to cry, but rebellious tears sprang to her eyes anyway. There was no avoiding this conversation. As painful as it may be, it had to be done.  
  
"How could you not know? How can you stand there and believe you did nothing wrong?"  
  
"I don't _know_ what I did wrong. I wasn't even aware I had _done_ anything wrong." He exclaimed with a wretched bellow. "At one moment I was having the best two weeks of my entire life. I had actually lost my balls and fallen in love with an amazing, captivating, passionate woman who...who completed me in a sense that I didn't even understand, but refused to question." He shook his head in lost wonder, "And the next moment, you had disappeared. Totally vanished, forbidding me from seeing you, from contacting you in any way and it ripped me into tiny pieces. You tore my fucking heart out without a word and I have no idea why."  
  
Mina slashed the back of her hand at the tears trailing down her cheeks. "You liar. You lie to me now as you lied to me then. And I thought you could sink no lower." She made to move past him, away from him completely, but he wouldn't allow it, grabbing her elbow, halting any movement.  
  
"How do I lie?" He cried desperately, his eyes piercing her profile. "That I did not love you? Inconceivable." He hissed harshly. "That you did not break my heart? You obliterated it to dust when I realized I had lost you." He searched her eyes imploringly, silently begging her to see the truth. "What don't you believe?"  
  
Mina turned to him, her face filled with pain, her heart shattering all over again with each tear that fell. "Everything. Every word you say." She shook her head brokenly, remembering vividly the moment her heart cracked, admitting darkness and vanishing any existence of light.  
  
"I saw you Kunzite...I saw you with her."

* * *

Serenity had at first decided to adorn a scandalous crimson dress with a plunging neckline and a bodice that clung to her like a second skin, a dress that was sure to grab his attention but then she vaguely remembered that she wasn't a slag and opted for a chic turquoise gown instead. It wasn't so chaste that it screamed 'Welcome to Spinsterhood', but managed to maintain a modest decorum of sensuality which was all her own. She wanted to attract him of course, but not look as if she tried. Her hair was left in a loose braid, the end of her hair flirting with the small of her back with every sway of the hips, easily able to come undone should he wish to sink his hands in its lustrous length.  
  
Tasteful and hopefully tasty.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she began the trek towards the dining room that would lead her to the Earth Prince. Now what to say. Did she simply come out and ask him? Tell him how irritating it was that she wanted him with so much urgency, and since it was his fault, he had to fix it? Did she subtly slip it into one of their casual chats? She mused sardonically.  
  
_'Endymion, I don't like you. I don't like you at all. But I do want to jump your bones.'  
  
'Look, I don't like you. I'm definitely not going to fall in love with you. So with all that out of the way, fancy a shag?'  
  
'Oi. You. In my bed. Now!'  
_  
She had to stop and lean against the wall in order to laugh at her ludicrous inner dialogue. She was now, officially, certifiably insane. He was turning her into a schizophrenic lunatic and it was only their third day of having met. She didn't know whether to break into hysterics or lock herself in her room and bawl her eyes out. This was just getting ridiculous, she concluded, shaking her head with bemusement. Honestly, was that the best she could do? He was going to think she was some rabid nymphomaniac with all the thoughts prancing through her head.  
  
She sighed up at the ceiling. It was the second time today she'd looked to the roof or somewhere higher for answers. She couldn't do this. What the hell was she thinking? Confront him and then straddle him. _Great_ plan, since it worked so well the last time.  
  
A sudden white blur caught her peripheral vision, but it was the brush of fur against her thighs that almost sent her screaming in alarm. Luckily she bit it back and instead exchanged it for a bark of startled laughter at Ferinx's appearance. Sinking down to her knees, she embraced her.  
  
"Oh girl." she giggled into the soft neck of her canandri. "You scared me."  
  
In reply, Ferinx licked her bare arm, purring in contentment at having found her mistress. Serenity wrapped her arms further around her neck, hugging her tighter. It was as if the animal sensed when she was troubled. It was at times like these, the princess wished she could cry. It was very rare for one to be fortunate enough to spill all problems into a being of another species. Ferinx was there for her comfort, without questions, without hopeless solutions and she would forever be grateful.  
  
She spent a minute or so simply absorbing all her worries, all her problems into the silky texture of Ferinx's hide and then leaned back, stroking the sides of her face, skimming along the whiskers, fondling behind the ears, scratching her along all her favourite places. How the magnificent animal knew when it was needed was beyond Serenity's realm of thinking but she did not question it.  
  
"I don't know what to do girl." The princess expressed, smoothing down various patches of ruffled fur. "Any ideas?"  
  
The canandri nicked softly as if offering a logical answer and then licked its mistress along the side of her face making her snicker in delight. "You think I should lick him? That was my solution too." She said in amusement. Then with a heavy sigh, she rose to her feet. "But one thing I do know, you're not supposed to be wandering around like this." She scolded before making a detour from the dining room, heading toward the animal wing instead.  
  
Ferinx grumbled quietly as if retaliating to Serenity's reprimand. "You know the rules girl. Mother would have both our heads if she saw you. So we'd better get back."  
  
In empathy, Ferinx nuzzled her head against Serenity's thigh, unenthusiastically giving herself up to the capture. By the time they had reached their destination and she had relieved the anxiously pacing guards, feeding Ferinx and thanking her for a much needed release, locking her in her pen Serenity realized that the time had already leaked into the midst of breakfast. If she did not hurry, she would miss it completely.  
  
Not that she actually cared. Aside from the witty repartee between her mother and the Terran King, the simmering sexual tension between Mina and Kunzite, the baleful glare of Vienna the Jealous and her very own side play of subtle glances towards Endymion, it was only a trivial minority on her pressing schedule. It wasn't like she'd be missed anyway.  
  
Sighing with self-pity, she began her daily routine of feeding her animals, losing herself once again in the magical world these creatures inhabited. Besides, the more she could prolong her imminent meeting with Endymion, the better. She still hadn't a clue what she was to say to him, nor her final judgment to their situation. The more she thought about it, the more it inflated into a confusing balloon just waiting to explode. Unconsciously following through with her animal care regime, in no time she realized she had finished. It was unfairly quicker than she recalled.  
  
Sighing heavily, she dropped the feeding pallets in their places and removed her apron. So, the key to this puzzle was to just not think about it. Not even let it enter her mind. Tamper down her need for ravishment as best she could and just let it be. Should anything happen, it happens. One thing she did know though, this thing wasn't going down without a fight. She confirmed the thought with a self-satisfied smile and turned around only to walk into a brick wall. Except it couldn't be a brick wall because brick walls didn't wear clothes. That would just be silly. Who would make clothes for walls?  
  
Faintly feeling the searing heat from his hands tightly gripping her bare arms, keeping her from falling backwards, her nose inhaled his hot musky scent, her mouth began watering and by that alone, her mysterious wall revealed itself, the carnal desire slamming into her at his presence. Her head started buzzing and currents sparked to life, pumping adrenaline into her veins. She suddenly felt very, very hungry. Her eyes tracked the length of his broad chest, floating up his tanned neck, quite leisurely glancing upon the sensuous pout of his lips, drawn into their hypnotizing effect, sweeping up the aristocratic shape of his nose to finally land within his eyes.  
  
Oh, that's right, she marveled vaguely, stupidly she had forgotten about this. How had she managed to do that? The fiery depth of his eyes scalded her with their intensity. She had to swallow several times before she could get any words out, and even then, nothing came. His very presence brought out the dumb bewildered damsel in her.  
  
Dimly she became aware of their closeness. This brick wall was refusing to let her go, keeping her captured in a relentless grip, his eyes glaring fiercely, reluctantly, at the soft petals of her lips, the inner turmoil in his head debating his current predicament. Apprehending the fact that he was fighting a losing battle, surrendering and cursing silently beneath his breath, he gave in to temptation and claimed her lips with his own.  
  
Too stunned to react, as she knew she should, knowing it would be insane to give herself up to the craving of his kiss. Knowing that she most definitely should not fall under the beguiling spell of his body, urging her to press herself more firmly against him, retract her fingers from delving within the silky texture of his hair. Knowing she must resist the closing of her eyelids and the opening of her mouth, desperately knowing she must seek the strength to ignore the savage thrust of his tongue. Knowing all that she must refrain from doing, she went ahead and did it anyway.  
  
For one mindless, breath-taking moment, time stood still. Every living object ceased all movement. Distant sounds faded into a hushed silence. Any thoughts, all problems, floated from their minds, hovering indistinctly above their heads waiting for a chance to reinvade. And all that existed in this vast medium of stillness was just two - two bodies, one pressed firmly against the other; Two pairs of arms embracing, two hands tangled in hair, twisted in cloth, grazing skin; Two mouths, locked in a damp heat, sipping, drinking, devouring. Two tongues tangling, dancing, searching and discovering everything they secretly yearned, desperately fought.  
  
With a satisfied groan rumbling in his chest, Endymion was the first to pull away. He eyed the half-closed lids of the princess, the thoroughly ravished lips, the flushed cheeks and was seemingly content with the result. His left hand was curled around her small waist, pushing her slim body into the hardness of his own, while the right hand worked its way through the velvety mass of her hair, clenching and sifting in time to the rhythmic strokes of his tongue.  
  
Following suit, the lashes of Serenity's eyes swept open and the azure pupils fastened on his face with alarming clarity, taking in the position of their bodies and the wantonness of her actions. Hastily she struggled to put distance between them, pushing at his solid chest faintly surprised when he relented, slowly releasing her completely yet keeping her within reach.  
  
"Go away." Her voice a raw whisper after finally retrieving her bearings. It took a while, admittedly, but once they had returned, they barreled into her with the force of an avalanche. Her insides brewed up a tornado of contradictory urges, physical instincts fighting for supremacy over rational thought, throwing up a smokescreen of moral debate, primal lust thrusting its way through. It was an ongoing battle – mind over male – and it was at times like these, she didn't know whom she was rooting for.  
  
Kissing her was not something Endymion had initially planned to do. When sitting at the breakfast table and noticing the absence of his general and Mina, he was amused and relieved that Kunzite had finally managed to work up the nerve to confront her. It was when the wayward princess ceased to make an appearance did a faint nugget of worry plant itself in his head. Where was she? Was she hurt? He immediately volunteered to search for her when the queen voiced her concerns. Frantic, yet purposely not acknowledging it, his apprehension transformed to anger once he found her safe and happy with her damned animals. Blue fire in his eyes, he stalked up to her like an enraged bull ready to voice his frustrations, but when she'd looked at him with that vulnerable mix of longing and confusion in her eyes, the bull was overcome by the need to rut. It was the same feeling he got every time he was around her and he was beginning to anticipate it, welcomed it. Consequences be damned.  
  
"Not a chance." He replied, his gaze full of purpose, promise.  
  
Her eyes narrowed in a dangerous catlike way. "You can't force me to do anything with you."  
  
"I'm quite certain I don't need force." He said in a determined drawl, his cerulean coloured eyes traveling down her body, resting at her thighs, at her breasts, back to her face. His features were smug and meaningful and she wanted to slap them off. She wanted to feel anger and resentment towards him, towards his advances, wishing she could reject him, resist him, fearing it was impossible.  
  
"We can't keep doing this." She pleaded anxiously, wishing he would agree. Hoping he'd have some logical answer, telling her that he would leave and with his departure these wicked feelings would vanish along with him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked simply.  
  
_Why not indeed._ The wild motioning of her hands expressed her mounting exasperation. "Because it doesn't make sense. We've only known each other for three days, _if_ that. It's just not right that we should be...acting how we are, without even having had a decent conversation. It can't be normal."  
  
Endymion could have laughed at her reasoning, but it would have been a hell of a lot funnier if it weren't true. Yes, their simmering attraction to each other couldn't be normal, but he was not about to question it right this minute. Not until she was beneath him and he was driving inside of her, sating both their hunger. He'd think about it later.  
  
"I'll admit, this is new to me, but you and I both know something is happening here. We can't prevent it nor can we control it. And the more we deny it, the stronger it gets." He stepped closer to her, the murky pools of his eyes boring into her. "So we need to sort this thing out now." His hand gesturing back and forth between them.  
  
"Thing? I don't do things." She retorted tartly.  
  
"You'll do mine." He growled under his breath.  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow at him, considering the urge to simply walk away, infuriating him further, hating that he was right, hating the wrongness of it all and knowing that she could do nothing to refuse it. Reveling in the fact that he was just as helpless to this desire as she was, despising that she was just as weak as he, if not more, not being able to ignore its force. Sighing in resignation, she questioned, "And what exactly do you suggest?"  
  
Eyes clouding with hunger he murmured quietly, surely, "You know."  
  
She shivered in response as his voice dripped silkily over her. She did know, that was the problem. She broke eye contact, her entire internal system withering from the intensity of his stare. Of his smell. Of his presence. Hoping he would disappear, praying he would stay, wishing to the Gods that she did not feel this urge, knowing she would not exchange it for anything.  
  
No matter how hard they tried, _she_ tried; they couldn't escape the pulsating sexual chemistry they had. It was pounding its way through her blood, stirring a sensation deep within her belly, trying to thrust through her pressing inner rejections. And succeeding. They were both fighting against this reluctant attraction, that the force of their denials was only strengthening it. So it seemed, once they accepted it, embraced it, rode it out, then would they be happy. Then may it finally leave them in peace.  
  
With heavy-lidded intent, he revealed his proposal. "I suggest a truce."

* * *

Her announcement absolutely floored him. He must not have heard her right, because he could not have possibly heard what he did. "What? With who?"  
  
She whirled around, flinging her arm out of his grasp, furious. "How the fuck should I know? Do you think I fucking care which slut you chose to screw while I was gone for the day? _For just one day_." She shouted in a rage.  
  
He staggered back as if she had physically hit him. Saying Kunzite was shocked would be an understatement. _Cheated on her?_ He couldn't think of anything more preposterous. She could tell him she was a fire-breathing dragon and he would not be any more astounded than he was right now at her accusation.  
  
**"_What!?"_  
  
**"Oh please." This was better, Mina thought to herself. She preferred this overwhelming wrath to her pathetic weeping any day. Her resolve steeled over once more and she stood tall. "Spare me the theatrics. You fucked me; you fucked me over, congratulations. It's finished. Though why you're continuing to chase me I don't know, but it needs to end now. You've had your fun, now get out."  
  
Kunzite was still shaking in disbelief. "You think I cheated on you?"  
  
Mina rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No I'm making all of this up, just for kicks. Funny right?" She stated sarcastically, turning to walk away.  
  
Enraged Kunzite yanked her back to him, plastering her once more against the solidity of his body. This time he did not care if he hurt her. He could not comprehend the blasphemy she spoke. "You must be making it up then because I did not, HAVE not, ever made love to any other woman but you. What made you think otherwise?"  
  
She stared intently into his eyes, searching for any lies behind his words as he pleaded with her, her heart desperately hoping for truth. If she did not know any better, she may have even believed him. "I saw it Kunzite. I walked into your room and saw you both on your bed." She closed her eyes in disgust at the memory almost gagging on her words. "Sh-she was on top of you, screaming your name." Her voice failed on her at the end of the sentence. "I know it was you because of your ring." She picked up the hand wearing the criminal artifact. Point and case. "The ring you swore never left your body." Her voice was filled with bitterness. "The day I died."  
  
She took advantage of his astonished silence to pull her arm free of his grasp. He was frozen to the spot. He tried despondently to wrack his brain for any explanation of what she'd seen. It was an impossibility. He would never in his life cheat on her. She had to have been hallucinating or _something_. But he knew those were not options either. Mina was the most sane, stable, sensible being he had ever met which left only one far- fetched yet plausible solution.  
  
"Someone set me up." He stated incredulously to her back.  
  
Mina scoffed dubiously and started to walk away until Kunzite stalked in front of her preventing movement. He took hold of her arms, beseeching her attention. "Listen to me. That wasn't me. That couldn't have been me because..." If he remembered correctly, and he knew he did, he pinpointed the day exactly, it was one he was not likely to forget, "...I wasn't wearing my ring that day."  
  
She yanked her head back. "What?" Mina breathed in astonishment. "Please, give it up–"  
  
"No listen." Kunzite shook her forcefully cutting off her sentence. "That day, I had given my ring to a jeweler to make a replica of it, only shaping it for a female hand. I know that to the very depth of my bones, I recall that day exactly because...because that was the night I was going to ask you to marry me." He finished resignedly. He had just rehashed three years of misery into one powerful conversation.  
  
She stared up at him in dismay and let out an anguished whimper. The fight fled as quickly as it came. She knew he told the truth. She saw it in his face. She heard the heartache in his voice. She felt his compelling honesty as a tear slipped down her cheek at the complete pointlessness of it all.  
  
"Who would do that?" She cried in a bewildered despair. "Why would anybody want to hurt us like that?"  
  
His hand flew to her cheek; his thumb sweeping away the falling tears marring her pale beauty. "I don't know... I don't know why anyone would do that. But I will find out. And they'll pay." He promised her. He promised himself. He couldn't believe some vicious creature even dared think about coming between him and Mina. And not only daring, but succeeding.  
  
"It was all for nothing then." Her hair flew into her face as she shook her head vehemently. This knowledge only increased the pain of her foolishness. All that time, all those years, those tears, wasted because of her mistaken judgment. She felt like such a worthless moron.  
  
"Why didn't you believe in me? In us?" He implored, pushing the obstructing bangs off her wet cheeks. His eyes were frantic with puzzlement. He couldn't believe her reasoning. He didn't understand how she was so quick to misjudge him. A lifetime of hurt for a calculated error. He was so angry and so relieved and so indignant and so ashamed. He was so many emotions, but it all boiled down to one thing: he loved her. And no matter what, he could never intentionally be apart from her. It cost too dearly, it killed too slowly.  
  
"Oh Kunzite... I was scared. So scared. I'd lost my heart and my mind, my soul to the most perfect man in the most wonderful way, and everything was going so fast, and so unplanned, I thought I'd lost myself. I was deliriously happy and vulnerable and confused and scared shitless with love. I was so afraid it wasn't real." She paused for breath, "You'd created my heart into a beautiful, fragile sculpture, and, it seemed as if it were only a matter of time before it shattered at my feet. So when I saw...what I thought, what I believed I'd seen... I had no reason to doubt it, because it just proved that you, our love, was too good to be true." She smiled wistfully through a sparkling layer of tears, exposing herself to the possibility of happiness once again.  
  
Love shone through Kunzite's eyes at this woman. His woman. He didn't care how long it took for them to mend their wounds. He knew it was within his rights to be infuriated with her at being so quick to underestimate him, but the kind of love they had for each other was able to frighten anybody. How could he blame her? How could he doubt her? It was over and she was here. She was finally back in his arms where she belonged and this time, come the fiery depths of hell, she was never escaping him again.  
  
"Oh Mina...my silly little chit..." He chided, bending his head for the too long awaited joining of lips he'd denied himself earlier, only to watch her duck away, turning her face to the side, tears streaming down her face more forcefully than before.  
  
Gazing at her perplexed he asked, "Darling, why are you still crying?"  
  
"I lost her." Her careful control slipped as the words broke through trembling lips. And she burst into great heaving sobs, crying desolate tears she swore she'd never shed again. She did not protest to Kunzite's arms as they comfortingly slipped tighter around her quaking body, rubbing the cold skin beneath his hands.  
  
"Lost who?" He asked in dismay, his heart breaking all over again. All for the same girl, hating himself for not being able to banish the sadness that so viciously stabbed at him with every gut-wrenching sob torn from her throat.  
  
And with two soft-spoken, shattering words, she ripped his world apart. "Our daughter."

* * *

"A what?"  
  
"A truce. It is where two or more conflicting parties –"  
  
"I know what a truce is." She responded heatedly. "What about it?"  
  
"We are simply two heirs of royalty, unwillingly brought into a situation over which we have no control, and thereby forced to deal with the consequences." As he spoke, he slowly closed the distance that separated them. She could feel the warmth emanating from his body. "But before all that, before all the politics inevitably dampers any type of relationship between us," by now, he was so close, their bodies flirted with each other, "I suggest we simply be just a man and woman," his lips only a breath from her own, fluttering to touch with every word, "who want to fuck each other's brains out."  
  
The shock from his statement was like electricity shooting through her body. Her brain screamed for her to get as far away from him as possible but it was clouded by every other organ in her body holding her in place. As crude as his words were, they were unfailingly true, even if she wouldn't audibly admit it to him, or herself. Well, maybe not actually fu...ah, consummate their desires, but surely enact enough...intimate activities to vent their frustrations. She took a deep shuddering breath, unintentionally brushing her lips against his.  
  
Goddess, even that small movement inspired a friction sure to set alight. It was like a match, sparking to life, creating the beginnings of an inferno. As much as she wanted to feed the fire, there was still something holding her back. Her head would not let her go through with it. Not yet, no matter how tempting it was. There was just the small matter of her morals to sort out first.  
  
As a female, as was her gender's obligation, she had to grasp some sort of reassurance that she wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of her life. As extreme as that sounded, because it was _him_, she had to do it. With a new resolve she stepped away from him, stared solemnly into his eyes and in a beseeching voice asked, "Why do you want me?"  
  
He looked at her, speechless. He didn't have any response. He didn't know how to put all his answers into words. He didn't know how to tell her all what he thought of her. He only knew how to define his feelings by means of touching her. It was an instinctive reaction to soothe a woman's fears with his hands, lips, and other parts of his anatomy. To put any type of emotion across to a woman, he did it by ways of sex. He knew how to charm his way into any female's good graces and draw the response he sought, knowing all the right things to say to any woman... until this very moment. Was the cause of his desire not obvious?  
  
A heart-breaking smile fluttered across her face, closing her eyes in some type of self-defeat and she shook her head in what could only be scorn – at her or himself, it was a toss up. She couldn't believe she thought he could offer some moral assuagement, some kind of mental and part emotional conciliation, encouraging her that she would not regret granting him access to her body.  
  
How foolish to hope so falsely. The only difference between him and every other prince that tried to woo their way beneath her dress was that, he was succeeding. But then she would stop to think, with absurd simplicity and remember who he was, and thus, who she was.  
  
"Why does any man want me?" She inquired aloud, taking a deep breath she continued. "Why is it you princes all line up in race for my hand?" She paused as if in thought. "For my kingdom? For the power you acquire by ruling at my side? For the universal authority that comes with the title of my king?" Sorrowfully she smiled, as if just stumbling upon a truth she wished she could not find.  
  
"Do you want me for my beauty? Fleeting. In time these looks will fade and you will be left staring at nothing but wrinkled, sagging skin and graying, malting hair. You will get sick of staring at the same features day after day and come to find it plain and boring, and search for something different, adapting yourself to a new definition of beauty and whoring yourself off to her." She shook her head and turned away with a great tide of loneliness and delusional hopes, cursing herself for being foolish enough to believe anything else.  
  
"Nobody wants me for me. Nobody even takes the time to try and know who I am. All they see is a simple-minded pliant little girl that they'll easily overwhelm with flattery and dull wit, expecting me to giggle and fawn over their sweet words and handsome face. If one of them asked me once, _just once_, how I was feeling that day, instead of glorying me with stories of how they once rescued a cat, I may have considered a decent conversation with them." She scoffed to the sky, scowling at the last few years of her life, and the endeavours they held. She swept back around to face the stony mask of Endymion.  
  
"However, here I am. Prince-less." She nodded her head at him. "And there you are. A prince. What vast and exciting originality have you to offer?" She asked sarcastically, concluding her speech, folding her arms across her chest, expression of one prepared to receive her low expectations. She wondered if he had even listened to anything she even said. It would not surprise her if he hadn't.  
  
Endymion was silent. As she spilled her heart, despite his posture of boredom and contrary to her beliefs that he wasn't listening, she was wrong. He listened. To every word she said, and every word she didn't say. He watched every facial expression she made, enraptured, her scowls failing to taint her beauty. He also watched the vulnerability threatening to seep out at each word, their echoes of sadness, hiding behind a mask of stoicism. And, naturally, was turned on by the fire in her eyes, flaring up not only her dueling emotions but also his unspoken desires.  
  
Nevertheless, what intrigued him most about her explanation was that she said the very words that he had not even realised applied to him. Every sentence she spoke was as if she was relaying his very own life right in front of him. Was as if somebody had written out the script to his very existence and given it to her to read. In a show of paranoia he feared for his privacy, but immediately dismissed the ridiculous notion. If this fascinating beauty had not peeked into his soul, then he could only assume he had found not only a conquest and a lover, but a friend. Somebody who could, strangely enough, sympathise with him.  
  
He stubbornly refused to delve any further into the discovery. It may just expose answers to questions he was not near prepared to ask. It would scare him into remission, fleeing for the hills, hiding from an emotion he could not have, would not have. But by experiencing everything she had just expressed, it formed an understanding, a standoff, which was something he could use.  
  
That could be access to her heart.  
  
Don't get him wrong, he did not wish for her to love him, because he certainly did not reciprocate an absurdity such as that, but being that it was he, a woman harbouring love for him was sadly, inevitable. He did not exactly enforce said emotion to come seeping out of his every conquest, but as narcissistic as it sounded, it was unbearably a consequence of being intimate with him. But if getting her into his bed resulted with her falling in love with him, it wasn't his problem. He wanted her. It was as simple as that. And he would play as dirty as possible to assure victory, even if it did mean pulling at heartstrings, falsely emitting emotions he was truly incapable of, cleverly crafting her to become one of his women. He looked at her and found her waiting. She had asked him a question and he would give the answer she wanted.  
  
"How are you feeling today, princess?"  
  
Serenity stopped. Stared incredulous, mouth agape, eyes disbelieving and body still, she began to laugh.  
  
A lovely melodic laugh accompanied with an equally lovely smile that had him smirking in delight and pleased that he could evoke such a radiant response. It was either that or a swift kick to the balls so he was glad she chose the former.  
  
She felt a slight burst of hysterics creeping over, considering the situation and her frustration, but quickly controlled it as she ran her hands through her hair and sighed in amused vexation. That lengthy rant and bout of semi-hysteria swept away her hostility for the prince, relaxing despite their predicament. Amazingly enough, she actually felt at ease with Endymion now. As if admitting the truth to one of her foes had essentially taken a weight off her shoulders. And there he was, looking gorgeous and tanned and smiling at her as if she verged on the edge of insanity, but nonetheless, accepting her for her. She had just claimed she despised everything he was, and he made her laugh. He was obviously as insane as she first presumed and therefore, she was not responsible for any imminent incidents. He asked, he got.  
  
"You're impossible." She stated firmly, struggling to keep a smile off her face.  
  
"So I've frequently been informed, thank you." He eyed her somewhat cautiously as if gauging a reaction, then with a somewhat serious undertone, he explained. "You asked me why I want you. I don't. I want this. What we have now, here. I want to prevent this desire from overtaking me completely. I don't want to think about tomorrow or next week. I just want you. So far, its purely sexual, if it comes to more, so be it. But until we acquire mutual boredom, like it or not, I'm going to keep coming at you until I have you in my bed."  
  
And just like that, battle lines were drawn.  
  
Her eyes narrowed with the thrill of the challenge, with the promise of a chase and he watched her reaction, automatically it brought to surface all the predatory impulses within him, his skin tingling with anticipation to hunt and devour. Their eyes gleamed with rivaled lust.  
  
"So..." Serenity began backing up slowly, an involuntary reflex when he was concerned. A part of her wanted to prolong the pursuit, wanting to see how far she could take it before he pounced, like a mischievous mare in heat, enticing the stallion to mate. While the other part just wanted to surrender now. Become wholly consumed by all he had to offer and give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"So." He followed, scenting her reluctant acceptance, hardening in response.  
  
"I'm not going to jump straight into bed with you. I mean..." This was painful, but she needed to make it clear, for the both of them. "I realize it's... probably inevitable – "  
  
"Definitely inevitable." He interrupted.  
  
She frowned and carried on, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to spread my legs at the drop of your pants." Her face flushed in embarrassment at her bluntness, especially when he began grinning, but she hastened to continue before she lost her nerve. "If we're going to do this, you're going to court me properly. Gifts, compliments, the whole enchilada. Whether their genuine or not, I still want it."  
  
"Compliments?" He asked in amusement. "Like... your legs would look great as my scarf?"  
  
She kicked him in the shin as reply. Gasping on a laugh, he grimaced in pain, trying not to let it show, noticing his failure when he saw her self- satisfied smile. "These shoes aren't only good for height."  
  
He straightened and seized the front of her dress, pulling her up and into him, bringing her face within centimeters of his. "One day soon, I'm going to make you pay for that."  
  
_Can't wait_, she thought silently. Serenity would have said it but she felt she had already admitted too much today as it was and saying so would cross a boundary she did not dare. It would give him all the permission he needed to throw her over his shoulder and storm up to his room.  
  
Not yet.  
  
"I still don't see how this will work. We're kind of on a deadline here. My birthday is only a few weeks away, and by then, I have to be married and your desire to wed me is as miniscule as my desire to marry you." She declared honestly, all her previous protests fading like the morning dew.  
  
"So until you find a potential suitor, have fun with me."  
  
The offer was so immoral. So debauched. So wickedly tempting.  
  
But without waiting for an answer, without waiting for a spoken acceptance, her silence was a good enough response for him, and not being able to hold it off any longer, he muttered, "Now that's settled..."  
  
Amused at his lack of patience, all she could do was stand there and watch as the prince's hands reached up to cup her face, swooping down for a hard, swift kiss, crushing her lips beneath his. The rest of his hard body followed seconds later to rest against the softness of hers and as if he wasn't quite satisfied with that, his left hand transported itself to her back, pushing her more firmly against him. Not letting him have control over this, her hands floated up to wrap themselves in his hair, leaning up, adding her own force behind the kiss.  
  
His good intentions were meant to be a swift, sweet, confirming of the deal kiss, but when she pushed herself up against him like that, hell, good intentions be damned. He disconnected their lips for a moment, muttering something unintelligible before joining them again, sweeping his tongue along the bottom of her lip, and encouraging her to open for him. When his request was granted his tongue plundered deeper into her mouth, trying to drink her very essence with ruthless abandon.  
  
Her willing response left him aching with the desperate need to feel her bare skin against his. She refused to be docile and dominated, arching wildly in his embrace, hands rightfully in his hair, sucking at his tongue, reveling in his growl of hunger. She wanted to climb the swollen ridge of his erection thrusting so insistently against her belly, to cradle it in the soft notch of her legs, rubbing slowly, slowly, increasing the pressure until it peaked into an uncontrollable ecstasy.  
  
But she didn't. Now was not the right time. This was not the right place. And as much as it hurt her to do it, she pulled away. Slightly. She felt a fleeting compulsion to rebuild her mental walls, but knew it was too late. He was already in.  
  
"I don't think– "  
  
"Good, don't think. You're kind of annoying when you do." He mumbled into her neck, nibbling along her skin. He certainly did not mind flaunting his exhibitionist qualities.  
  
She retaliated by burrowing her hand beneath his shirt, and yanking on a small patch of hair sprinkled lightly over his chest. Hard. "As I was saying," she continued over his strangled gasps of pain, "I don't think here would be an appropriate place to start anything right now. Why don't I give you that tour of the garden?"  
  
Lifting his head, he glared at her and then nodded, his hand extracting her tugging fingers, and with a smirk indicating prominent mischief, he pushed her hand slowly down so they trailed down the length of his stomach, her eyes widening in alarm at the path they were taking. "If you want to pull on something..."  
  
His insinuation had her wrenching her hand away as if she'd been burned leaving him chuckling in glee at the expected reaction. She tried scowling at him, at the crudity of his actions but his smug grin was infectious, rendering her own amused smile.  
  
Retrieving her hand again, he entwined their fingers and tugged her to follow him, leading them out of the animal wing. "So show me this garden of yours."  
  
So much for resisting him, was her bemused thought as she let herself be pulled along with him.  
  
Let's see where this leads.

AN: Sorry, umm...do the characters all seem out of whack to you? I just couldn't remember how I actually wanted them to be when I first started writing and I don't know if this story flows or not. If it doesn't, I apologise.


End file.
